Creatures of the Night
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: i have no idea how this story will go on because i havent finished writing it yet. its mainly glee and pitch perfect with a little bit of lemonade mouth. what i do know though are that QUINTANA , BECHLOE, and KARLEY are endgame! and they are the main characters! g!ps as well. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

hey everyone! this is my first ff ever so please be patient and understanding with me. anyways, this chapter is just the intro to the story. you dont have to read it but it might help if you do. it will make things clearer. im not sure how often i will update but i will do my best to update at least once a week. this is a crossover involving glee, pitch perfect, and lemonade mouth. they all involve music and hey, why not give this a try!

anyways, i dont own glee, pitch perfect, nor lemonade mouth.

enjoy! follow and if youd like, review! ill accept critisizes as well and if you have opinions or ideas i will gladly consider them.:)

* * *

Creatures of the Night

For centuries, mythical creatures were used only in myths, legends, and storytelling. Vampires, werewolves, mummies, unicorns, and more were only considered as just mythical creatures. Little did people know, most of these "mythical creatures" were actually real. They stayed a secret for several years until a certain species rose. This species arose from the underground and were since then called Hell Hounds. People were terrified at first to do anything about these creatures. For a couple of decades, the Hell Hounds lived in peace in the human world until one day; a human killed a Hell Hound for unknown reasons. This caused uproar with the Hell Hounds and they began to fight against the humans. Although the hounds were stronger, the humans still outnumbered them by a long shot. Because of the constant hunting of the hounds, the Hell Hounds were slowly decreasing. In a century, only four Hell Hounds remained.

They blamed each other for their species becoming extinct when the most optimistic of the four had an idea. They created their own species from their own blood and called them the Black Dogs. They created four packs; each pack was created based on one of the Hell Hounds. Once they were created, they selected one member of each pack to become the alphas of the packs. The Hell Hounds created these four packs with the intentions of bringing their species back up and live in piece; however, since they were created with a single of the Hounds characteristics, three of the packs went their own way and disliked the others. After a few years, if a pack came across another pack, they fought. As the fighting became more continuous, the Hounds settled down laws to avoid another loss of species. The first law: each pack would stick together; there would be no intermixing of other packs as the Hell Hounds were all pure blood. The second law: every pack must have an alpha and a beta. If the alpha was not present or passed away, the beta would take the alpha's role until a legitimate alpha was named by the Hell Hounds if the pack could not name one. These were the main two laws the Hell Hounds had for the Black Dogs; but the most sacred law they had was no mixing of breeds with the pack. This was forbidden or it would create chaos not only within their society, but with "mythical creatures'" societies as well.

A century or two passed by and the packs grew in number, spread out, and finally incarnated in human bodies. As the first alphas and betas became elder, they chose younger, eligible members of their pack to become the new alpha. The first pack was the Aufhockers, who were created by the Hell Hound Shelby C. The Aufhockers were corporal undead Black Dogs and were the best at keeping their inner dogs in control. When they shifted in their dog form, they were the largest of the four packs. They had pure black fur and had dark chocolate eyes. They were also very determined and very quick tempered. The second pack was the Barguests, who were created by the Hell Hound Sue S. they were just abit smaller than the Aufhockers in their dog forms and were mainly black with gray streaks on their back. They either had hazel eyes outlined with green or blue, or had green eyes outlined with hazel. They were the most rational of the four but very devilish and evil if taunted. The third pack was the Black Shucks, who were created by the most optimistic, Holly H. they were the same size as the Barguests and were all gray. They had all black or blue eyes. They were the most bubbly and friendly of the four but also had the best killer instinct. The last pack was the Cerberus, who was created by Carl H. this pack was actually the smallest in their dog form and were slick black with gold streaks on their back and front. Their eyes were either black or gray with a tint of blue, brown, or red. Although they were the smallest, they were the most deadly and most monstrous of all but very closed off to not just the other packs, but from each other as well.

Normally, packs were never seen close to another pack in the same country, let alone state. However, as time passed, they got closer to each other without realizing. Before they could declare it as their own mark, the Hell Hounds intervened and decided to try and make them live in the same society but still not intertwine their packs. If the packs were in the same state, the elders made sure the young ones of their pack weren't in the same school as the other packs. Now the 21st century and a number of all four packs ended up going into the same school. Shelby, Sue, and Carl were a bit apprehensive about this but Holly convinced them to not intervene and see if they could finally make them live in piece this way. The alphas of each pack also agreed with Holly and stated that they would make sure that none of their packs younglings were to stay out of trouble involving another pack.

The Aufhockers' alpha was currently an elder. Alma Lopez was the alpha to be exact. She was becoming too old and had decided that her granddaughter, Santana Lopez, would be the next alpha. At first, Santana was hesitant when she was told she would become the next alpha, but later on complied with her grandmother's wishes. The Barguests current alpha was Aubrey Posen and was recently named alpha by the Hell Hounds. She gladly accepted and appointed her younger sister, Quinn Posen Fabray, as her beta. The Black Shucks' alpha was Will Shuester and has been alpha for a few years now. He requested his fiancé's brother, Tom Pillsbury, to be his beta, which he accepted. The Cerberus' last alpha was Mr. Fig gins but passed away, leaving the Cerberus, without an alpha. The Hell Hounds decided to appoint Rebecca Mitchell as alpha but she was still uncertain in accepting the role…

* * *

im sorry if its seeming abit boring right now but i really felt the need to have an intro for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so i iwll be switching through out p.o.v.s but i will let you know who's p.o.v. it is at the beginning of each chapter. most chapters will be only one single person's p.o.v. anyways, this is where the story really begins. enjoy! feel free to review. :)

(Santana's P.O.V.)

"Santana, as future alpha of the Aufhockers, you should know not to act before you think. You have quite the temper and you must learn to control it. Mija, this is the first time in centuries that all four packs are in the same country-state! You will honor our pack and avoid any problems concerning any other pack. It is a coincidence that another alpha and a beta is there. No matter what, avoid problems with them. Esta claro Santana? No quiero problemas contigo. As my only granddaughter, you are expected a lot and have a lot on your shoulders. Also, remember the most important thing, don't get mixed up with those Barguests. They've constantly tried to challenge us throughout decades." Explained my Abuela. "Pero Abuela, what if they've changed? You know the Hell Hounds want us to have peace." I replied. I don't get why she's so uptight about mingling with another pack. She just scoffs at what I say and says, "You will keep peace by not interacting with them. If they bite, however, you bite back twice as hard. The only pack you can interact freely with are the Cerberus. They still haven't been appointed an alpha so you can make them side with us if a quarrel with the Barguest s arise. Once you choose your beta, we will prepare to make the ceremony to your upbringing of the pack as the new alpha of the Aufhockers." I sighed and just nodded. I don't get why she's like that. I might be the next alpha but I still know not to challenge or argue with my Abuela. She might be hella old but that damn old lady could still take me on any day. And let's say I'm not looking forward for that to happen any time soon.

As we arrived to the school, I quickly said goodbye to my Abuela and entered the building. After going to the office to pick up my things, I head straight to my locker when suddenly, a too happy blonde jumped right in front of me. "Hey! You're new here aren't you? Are you a sophomore too? I am! I'm Brittany S. Pierce by the way! You don't smell like a human and you also don't smell as bubbly as my pack. So I'm guessing you're from another pack hu-""Lopez! There you are!" cried out an incredibly annoying voice to me. I cringed at the sound of that familiar masculine voice and turned to face him. As he approached me, I smirked and said, "Abuela was right. You do have a squirrel on your head." Brittany giggled at my remark on Puck's hair while he simply grunted. "San, not to upset you or anything but what are you doing with a Shuck? You know how the old boss won't approve of you befriending her kind. No offense Brittany. You're pretty cool but as the next alpha of the Aufhockers, Santana needs to follow-""so you're the next Aufhockers alpha?! Your granny is Alma Lopez?!" cried out Brittany. I sighed and nodded a bit nervously while I scratched the back of my head. '_Well! So much for keeping being the next alpha a secret!_ "Yeah, that would be me. And yes, my Abuela is Alma. I might be the next alpha for my pack but meeting you and seeing how friendly you are, I think it's safe to say that we can get our elders to agree with interacting with each other in peace. Brittany nodded in agreement while Puck chuckled at hearing me talk like this. He knows I want to change things for the better but we both know it won't be a walk in the park. **Nor do I think it will be a walk in the park San. I agree with Abuela though, nothing will change, and I actually prefer it that way. Just let me mark this damn place as Aufhockers territory and these insignificant fools will leave us be.** I sighed at hearing Snix, my inner Black Dog say this in my head. _Why are you so against us getting along Snix? Come on! It won't be that bad!_ I hear Puck clear his throat and he snaps me out of my conversation with Snix. "As much as we'd love to just chill and talk before school starts Britt, Santana and I need to go. We can't let her be seen mingling with other packs. Her maybe future beta is like her granny. I still don't understand why San is even considering her as her beta when she has the Puckosauras here but we got to go! Later Brittany!" as Britt and I waved bye to each other, I then turned to walk next to Puck. "So where we headed to dead squirrel?" puck growled at me while I snickered and he mumbled, "to meet with a few other members of the pack that come here. Rachel said it was urgent so we best hurry." "You know, she isn't my beta. I'm still not certain." I sighed. As much as I wanted to decide already, I wanted to be sure on who I was going to choose. I had to be sure I could fully trust them for me to choose them as my beta.


	3. Chapter 3

well here's chapter three! yay i got a follow and about 20 views! awesome. id appreciate it if i got more follows and at least three reviews. i will post chapter four tomorrow. if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Chapter 3

Santana's P.O.V. (third person)

They quietly walked through the halls until they went in the auditorium. Stepping in the auditorium, Santana saw a couple of faces and some new ones. She spotted Rachel and made her way to greet her. "It's about time you got her San! We've been waiting for you. As you know a few of our pack are here in Lima, and these newcomers just transferred here because they heard of your upcoming status. They want to support you and have your back like Puck and me. So, allow me to introduce everyone. You already know Puck and Finn. This trio of girls: Stella, Olivia, and Mohini or Mo for short, came from Mesa High at California. These other three are triplets, Stacy, Benji, and Jessie, came from Barden High in Atlanta, Georgia. And last but not least, a very good friend of mine, Blaine. He already lived here in Lima before you were chosen to be the next alpha but he was undercover at Dalton Academy. I think he has some news you might want to hear." Santana nodded in acknowledgement and stood up to greet the newcomers. "Hello everyone, I am Santana Lopez. As you all know, our alpha and my Abuela, Alma Lopez, has decided to name me as next alpha. I still haven't chosen a beta but I hope I can find one in someone in this room. Now Blaine, what is it that might pique my interest?" Blaine stood up and stepped up to speak. "Well Santana, let me first say it is an honor to be in the Aufhocks pack with you as our future alpha. What I found out while I was in Dalton, is that they are mostly friendly towards Black Dogs and approve of us living in peace with them. However, I found out that out of a group that wishes to hunt us down. They are known as The Warblers and they cover their real purpose by acting as an accapella show choir."

Santana thought for a minute before thanking Blaine for the new piece of information she now knew. Before she could speak up, Olivia quickly spoke, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is another group that we should be aware of us all. This group was created in our old school we went to and also wish to exterminate us. They are called The Mudslide Crush and they believe that we shouldn't live in peace with them as they only claim us as 'violent dogs.'" Olivia sat back down next to Mo when Rachel glared at her. Santana chuckled at seeing Rachel glare at Olivia that way. she then stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "well thank you for that Olivia. It is something I really needed to know. This goes for everyone, it is important for you to come and report to me if you have any more news regarding these two groups. We need to be careful with them along with any other pack that might want to cause trouble for us. One more thing before the bell rings though, Abuela told me that the Hell Hounds finally chose an alpha for the Cerberuses. She will be transferring here one of these days and your job is to get on her good side so once she does step up to be alpha, we have that pack on our side if anything happens. Understood? Good." As she finished speaking, the bell rang and everyone went their ways to their homerooms. Blaine, Rachel, and Santana had homeroom together so they walked to homeroom together.

(Santana 1st P.O.V)

Once the bell rang, we all headed to homeroom. Thank god I didn't have homeroom alone. I had Berry and Blaine with me. I like how Blaine presents himself. He seems calm, cool, and collected. Just what I need in a beta, but then again Berry is determined and really organized. I guess I have to give them time. **San, I don't think Berry should be our beta. You know since we were younger her damn dog and me always clashed. But that Blaine kid looks promising. **_Leave it to you to already decide Snix. Always the impatient one huh? _**Hmp! **Anyways, we were walking to homeroom and when I walked in, I felt heavy and dizzy, that I had to hold on to the door. "Santana are you okay?!" I hear Blaine ask. I tried to stand up completely but fail and fall to my knees. A few people have already gathered around and I feel Berry and Blaine on my sides when suddenly I see someone step in front of me. I force myself to look up but when I do, I was so not expecting striking hazel green eyes to stare at me with such intensity. I could feel Snix growing excited and I couldn't understand why. What caught me by surprise next though was that hazel eyed beauty kneeled in front of me to pull me up. When our hands touched, I felt my dog fangs come out. **Let me out! I need to mark her! **_What do you mean mark her? Why do I feel heavy Snix? And why does she affect me in this way. _**she is ours San! Ours! We need to mark her! **_Snix you needs to calm down. We cant shift here and I cant mark her cause I don't even know what is going on. _**Ugh! Fine! But we will keep an eye on her!** I wasn't sure what was going on but once she helped me up, I felt better. Everyone started to slowly make their way to their seats as this beauty along with Blaine and Rachel, helped me to my seat. I had Blaine behind me, Rachel in front of me and the beauty hazel green eyes on my left while I sat by the window.

"thanks for helping out." I tell the gorgeous stranger. She smiles and I feel Snix growing excited again. "don't worry. Lucy and I agreed to help you. We felt something intriguing about you. The name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray at your service miss Santana Lopez."

* * *

and thats chapter three for ya! finally! more people are gettin introduced to the story! in the next chapter the Barghest pack will be introduced. follow and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

well, like i promised, chapter 4 is up today! i will try to post chapter 5 tomorrow. im not sure if you think the chapters are very short but i know that if chapters are too long, people tend to get bored. each chapter is about 1000 words or more each. i will let you know if they are 2000+.

anways, enjoy!

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

The minute I saw her come in, I knew she was the one. Even my inner dog, Lucy agreed. We both smelled the cinnamon aroma coming from her. **She's beautiful. That is our mate Quinn. **_No shit Luce! _I told Lucy. Her wavy raven hair seemed silky smooth and her tan skin seemed very soft that I needed to touch her. I released my aura's aroma, which smells like a mixture of vanilla and honey. It had the effect to make someone feel dizzy if I targeted it to them and by the looks of it, it worked. I quickly stand up to help her up but I see two other people stand to her sides. **They are from her pack. That's Rachel Berry. Can we kill her? She is standing awfully close to our mate! **_No, you cannot kill her. So that's Rachel Berry? Who's the guy? _**I believe that is one of the new transfer students. Ever since the lovely Santana Lopez came to Lima, a few people moved here. Have you not noticed Quinn? Do you even know who she is? **_Oh. Notice what? Yes, of course I know who she is! Gosh, do you not know who my sister is? Aubrey made sure I knew what was going on. As the alpha's sister, I need to know as much as she does to not put our family in even more shame. _**Glad to know you're up to speed with your information Fabray. Thank god our elder sibling, miss Aubrey Fabray Posen isn't so stuck up when it comes to you. By the way, just because you have different equipment than most girls, doesn't mean you're a shame. At least you can create more of our species. Aubrey cant. You should pride yourself on it. Anyways, hurry and help our mate up! I cant stand seeing stupid Berry touching her. **I sigh and make my way to Santana. Once im standing in front of her, she looks up to me and I feel a lump in my throat. God she has gorgeous eyes! I knelt down and offered my hand, which she takes with a little hesitation. I can feel stupid freaking Berry's eyes on me but I give no fucks because when our hands met, I could feel Lucy growing anxious and very excited and I see Santana's fangs coming out. _Looks like her dog likes you too Luce. Aren't you a lucky bitch? Haha! _**Shut up and pull her up! Make sure you sit next to her. **I sigh as I pull her up and lead her to take a seat by the window. The new guy sits behind her, while Berry sat in front. Leaving an open seat for me by her side.

I hear her say thanks to me and I turn to her with a smile. "don't worry. Lucy and I agreed to help you. We felt something intriguing about you. The name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray at your service miss Santana Lopez." She looks at me with shock on her face. I guess she doesn't know who we are. I don't mind though. I'll do my best for it to keep it that way because I know her pack's current leader doesn't want her to get involved with another pack.

The rest of the day went pretty boring. Bumped into Sam, Artie, and Mike a couple of times. Everyone thought Sam and me were a thing but he's actually like an older brother. He treats me like I am one of his sisters too. I wasn't that close with artie and mike as I am with Sam but considering that they are also from the Barghest pack, I know them enough. We all get along pretty good but we're constantly fighting when Aubrey is around because they all want me to be like her. The only one I can actually really trust though is the youngest of the three Fabray, Kitty Fabray Wilde. she might expect a lot from me, considering that she idolizes me, but she doesn't expect me to be like Aubrey, which im hella grateful for. even after having Beth, she stood by me. That's another reason my parents think im a shame for the family. No one knows that I actually dated someone from another pack but my family and my own pack. Aubrey made sure Puck didn't go off and open his big mouth about his relationship with me. Im pretty sure his alpha would've ended the both of us, and Beth. Im still not sure how the Hell Hounds still don't know but I hope it stays that way.

After school was over, I head out to my car with Kitty and Sam behind me. **Make sure you watch over Kitty.**_ What do you mean Luce? _**For the love of god you are so slow! Have you not noticed that our little Kitty acting different?! **_ Well yeah. She's been abit too happy lately, and a bit secretive. So? She might have a crush on Sam or something is going on between them. They've been hanging out together a lot lately. I wouldn't mind as long as he keeps her happy. _**You are an idiot Quinn. Remember when you dated that stupid insignificant Puckerman?! All mushy and secretive?! That's how kitty is! And I know nothing is going on with them. Ive talked with Kitty's dog, Catherine. She didn't tell me much though. She just said something about not wanting to worry us and that Daddy wouldn't like it. Quinn! She is seeing someone from another pack! **_What?! No way! she wouldn't! ive told her to not interact with other packs! Fine, ill talk with her. But you know she can be even more stubborn than me._

I really hope Luce is wrong about Kitty. It would kill me if my parents found out. We stopped by Sam's house so he could pick his brother up, Ryder. Then we went straight to our house where Unique and Jake met us. Although Jake was Puck's younger brother, he wasn't an Aufhock. Apparently the hell hounds didn't care if we were involved with a human, but god forbid it if we get involved with another pack and the Puckermen's dad was human. He got lucky and scored two Black Dogs. We were all gathered in the living room while we waited on Aubrey to come home. Kitty, Unique, Ryder, and Jake were all freshman and were the youngest of our pack. Artie and Sam were sophomores while Mike and I were juniors. Aubrey was already in college as a sophomore. While we waited on her my mind kept going back to a certain Latin beauty I saw today. I knew I wanted her and I wanted her to be only mine. I just wasn't sure if I was willing to risk being with someone with another pack. Ive already messed up once. Was I willing to take the risk for Santana?

* * *

follow and review please! tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for not posting yesterday boringsiot! but i got worse yesterday durin the day. just for you, i made this chapter longer than the other ones. i will also post another chapter tomorrow as an apology. lol. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Quinn's P.O.V

After waiting for two hours for my dear older sister to come, we had to wait another hour to start are weekly gatherings. I don't get why she wanted to go change before starting the gathering right away, because I'm starving. As she finally made her way into the living room, I scoot a bit as well as Kitty, so Aubrey could sit between us. Mike was sitting on the floor along with Jake, while Unique, Ryder, and Sam sat on the other couch. Artie, of course, was in his wheelchair. I don't get what happened to him. In his human form, he can't move his legs but when he shifts into his dog form, he isn't handicapped anymore. It's stupid! **You should stop wondering about how Artie is handicapped and pay attention to Aubrey. She's talking already. **I shake my head and snap out of my thoughts to see Aubrey glaring at me. "Sorry." I mumble as I look down.

She grunts and turns back to everyone and continues to speak. "As I was saying Quinn, I will be moving to Atlanta to go study at Barden. As my beta, you will watch over our pack that is here in Lima, and take charge while I am there. Whenever I come back though, I will be alpha as always. I don't want to hear that you are getting into any sorts of problems, ESPECIALLY involving any other packs. Is that clear? Sue, our alpha Hound, wants me to go to Barden because that is where the Black Shucks' beta, Tom Pillsbury, will be attending college as well. I'm not sure why but the Hell Hounds have been growing distant to each other. Well, mainly our pack and the Aufhockers. The purpose of me going to Barden University is because of my studies, but because Sue wants me to get the Shucks to become our allies in case of anything going on. Quinn, your job will be to getting on their alpha's good graces. Will Shuester is too humble, and he always goes to Tom for consulting things because Tom can stand ground more than him. That is why I need to go to him rather than Will. This doesn't go only for Quinn, but for the rest of you as well, make sure you are in good terms with any Black Shucks that are in McKinley. Quinn, you are to keep our pack safe. I trust you. Kitty, you know what to do am I right?" Kitty nodded and Aubrey continued again, "Ok, that's all I really wanted to say. Now, is there anything new going on in McKinley that I need to know about?" no one wanted to speak up about what we all found out today because they are scared of how Aubrey would take it.

I sigh in defeat because I knew I had to speak up before we feel her damn wrath. "There are transfer students that have come and are still coming to McKinley High. The reasons why so many have come are because of two certain people. The Aufhockers next alpha has transferred here, and that is why so many people have transferred here. I have already encountered her and it is their current alpha's granddaughter, Santana Lopez. A lot of people came here because of her. There are a few students that have come as well but because the Cerberuses' future alpha is transferring to McKinley sometime this week as well." As I finish speaking I see Aubrey focused on me as well as everyone else with grateful looks on their faces. **Cowards. **_That's what I'm saying! God she better not freak out on us! I really don't want to see Aubrey bring her damn dog out. _**I agree. I might not get scared easily but one thing is for sure: Aubrey's dog, Lynn. **I look past Aubrey and see Kitty with a proud look on her face. I turn back to Aubrey to see a straight face but a smile in her eyes. She then chuckles lightly and we all relax. "Thank you for that updates Quinn. Keep me posted on anymore news you have. This is exactly what I'm expecting from you. Stay on top of your things ok? Now, you can all go get lost. I have to start packing. This meeting is over." Right after Aubrey said that, mike, Jake and Ryder quickly leave our house. _Wimps. Now imagine if they had to live with her? They think she's scary as our alpha? She's terrifying as a sister!_ **True, but as a sister, she only watches over you and Kitty to keep you both safe. It's hard enough to be the first youngest alpha. Normally, you'd be chosen alpha once you've lived over a century! Aubrey is only twenty, so she has a lot of pressure. On top of that, she has to set an example for you and Kitty, AND the pack. So give her some slack. She could be worse. Like your father. Now that man can be pretty intimidating. Russell Fabray is not a man you want to upset. We've only seen the man five times in our whole life and he's your father! **_You're right. Ok, well I'm getting hungry and there are still a few other guys still here. _I chuckle at hearing Lucy's grunt. After Aubrey goes upstairs, I head into the kitchen with Sam and Kitty behind me. Unique and Artie stayed in the living room talking about who knows what. I look at Sam and Kitty and point to the fridge, signaling if they were hungry. Kitty nods right away and Sam pushes me away and stands in front of the fridge. "What the hell Sam?!" I exclaim. He shakes his head while smiling at me and simply says, "Ima make you guys my famous sandwiches! Hey Artie, Unique! You guys hungry?" Artie yells from the living room, "No thanks! We're gonna have to pass. My mom is already here and Unique needs a ride. We'll just see you guys tomorrow." Same yells out goodbye and then says, "Well, looks like there's more for us!"

Kitty's P.O.V

While Sam is busy taking out everything he needs for those delicious sandwiches, there's an awkward silence between Quinn and me. **You know Kitty, you should tell Quinn about the Shuck. She'll understand. **_Shit Catherine! You scared me! _**Too busy paying attention to the awkward silence rather than me? Ouch. **_Oh shut up! You know why I can't tell her. As the youngest of the Fabrays and the sister of the alpha, I can't bring shame to the family. It's not that I think Quinnie brought shame after Puck, although she could've chosen a better guy to fuck up with but since I am the youngest, they will be rougher with me if they are to find out. I can't tell anyone, not even Quinnie. _**Kitty, you know you can trust Quinn. Hell, even Lucy has tried asking me why you're acting differently! Don't worry though, I haven't said anything. All I've said is that Quinn would worry if she were to know, but it's better to have her knowing. I don't understand why you are being a coward when you've told Sam about the Shuck! Sam! Come on now! If you can tell Sam, you can most definitely tell Quinn, or I'll tell Luce! **_Ok fine, you win! God! I hate it when you start pointing things out. You sound like my conscious. _**Well you idiot, besides being your Black Dog, I am your conscious! Now quit stalling or I'll tell Lucy right now! **I sigh and grunt before I nudge Quinn on her side. She looks at me tiredly but then changes her look into concern when she sees me fidgeting in my seat. "Hey are you ok little Kit Cat?" she asks. I softly smile and shake my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's just something I need to tell you." She sits up straight now and gives me her full attention. I take a big breathe and close my eyes before I outburst, "Isortalikesomeoneandthatsomeoneisnotfromourpack!" I opened my eyes when I hear Sam laughing and Quinn with a confused look on her face. **You dimwit! Slow down because she didn't get anything you just said. Hell! If I didn't know what you were going to say, I wouldn't have gotten it! **"I'm sorry Kitty but I did not get anything you just said. How about taking some brakes while your speaking and speak slower hmm?" asks Quinn. Sam is still laughing at my nervous outburst and I glare at him but he simply laughs it off. "Shut it Sam and make our food." At that, he stops laughing and I smirk. I turn back to Quinn and take another breathe and say, "I like a girl but there's two problems about me liking her. The first one is that she isn't from our pack and the second one is that I have a feeling she is my mate." Sam finished making us our sandwiches and while he hands them to us, he announces he is going home. _Great, now I have to speak to Quinnie alone. _**Shut up. Its better this way. **I fiddle with my fingers as I wait for Quinn's reply. She takes a few deep breaths, clearly to calm down, and says with a shaky breathe, "Who is it?" I gulp and whisper loud enough for her to hear, "Marley Rose. She's a Shuck."

Quinn then gets up, grabs her plate and mine, and pulls me upstairs into her room. She sets our plates on her bed and then locks her door. "What makes you think she's your mate?" **you see? I told you it was a good idea to tell her. She wouldn't get mad. **_Ignoring you! _"well, because each time I see her, Catherine gets excited and I feel her wanting to shift to bite her but in THAT way." I explain. Quinn pinches her nose while she's thinking. I know she is really trying to help me figure this out because I can see it in her face that she is putting a lot of thought into this. She finally looks back to me and says, "You mean Catherine wants to mark her?" I nod and she continues, "Look Kitty, you already know we can't get involved with another pack in a romantic way, BUT, Coach Sue wants us to get close to the Shucks in good terms. Maybe this can work for us- well, for you. You know what I mean!" again, I nod and start to Now I will explain to you how our pack works in finding their mates. The only reason I know is because of Puck. Our pack is a bit different when mating and we're not taught this until we are in our mid century, considering that right now, we are still very young. As you know, we're born male or female. We're also born with our proper 'equipment' if you get what I'm saying." She gestures to her chest and crotch when she said 'equipment' and I nod in understandment. "Anyways, before I keep explaining, I will tell you something; however, you can't tell anyone! Is that clear? I can get into serious problems Kit Cat." I nod again but a bit worried with what she has to say. She looks to the door as she takes a big breathe and looks back to me and says, "Like I said, we're born with our proper equipment. I had my proper lady equipment below the waste before I slept with Puck. At first, I thought my mate was going to be a guy but after Puck, I know my mate is a girl, and I have found her already. I know so because after I had sex with Puck and when I got pregnant and gave birth to Beth, I struggled a lot. As you know, I had a hard time in my pregnancy, but what you don't know is why. My pregnancy with Beth was hard because my body was fighting another guy's sperm and what not. The reason for this is because it turns out I have testosterone of my own. In our pack, we don't find out if our mate is truly our mate until we encounter with them. After I gave birth though, I guess you can say that my lady part down there morphed into… well… a penis. So after Puck and Beth, I knew my mate is a girl because my mating instincts were rushed. Now, since you haven't slept with any one yet, you will find out if Marley is your mate if she places her scent on you. If your body and Catherine accept it, you will know she is your mate. Also, in our pack, once we have found our mate, our 'equipment' will either stay or change if you get what I'm saying. Did you understand?" I sit there with a blank expression on my face. _Well I was so not expecting! So basically, if your mate turns out to be a girl, then we get a dick?!_"Exactly!" Holy shit did I say that out loud? **Yes, you did smart one. By the way, I'm being sarcastic. **_Cath, you shut up! I don't want to hear it from you. So I get a dick if Marley is my mate huh? _**Precisely! I wouldn't mind you know. As long as Marley is our mate, I'm good with it. What about you Kitty? **_I mean, I'll have to get used to the idea of having a damn dick but if it's for Marley then I guess I can't complain. _"I just have one more question Quinnie. Why?"Quinn finishes her sandwich before saying, "it's the way our pack works to be able to reproduce. Anything else?" well that makes sense. I shake my head and look at the clock by her bedside and see it's already nine thirty. _Holy shit when did it become night time?! _**When Quinn was explaining all this to us. Seriously can you be anymore stupid? Now say goodnight. I'm tired. **_Ugh, whatever. _I stand up and stretch my muscles since I was sitting for quite a while. I then lean over the bed and hug Quinn and say, "thank you so much for understanding and explaining all of this to me. I really appreciate it Quinnie. Goodnight. I love you sis." Quinn sits up and kisses my forehead and says to me, "no problem Kit Cat. You know I'm here for you if anything happens. I got your back." I nod and head out to my room and quickly change into a tank top and sweats and jump into bed, falling asleep a few seconds after...

* * *

well thats chapter five! hope you liked it! i will post chapter 6 tomorrow. im thinking of makin the chapters long like this, that way they dont seem so choppy. review and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

like i said, chapter six is up for today! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Nobody's P.O.V.

The next morning, Kitty woke up to Aubrey softly shaking her. "I'm up. God Aubrey, cant you give me ten more minutes?!" Kitty mumbled with her head on the pillow. Aubrey shook the youngest Fabray rougher and cried out, "Kitty, get your lazy ass up! Quinn is already waiting for you! If you don't hurry up she is going to leave and you'll end up running to school!" Kitty sighed loudly and sat up glaring at her sister. Aubrey simply shrugged her off and tossed her, her cheerios uniform. Before exiting Kitty's room, she says, "Kitty, make sure you keep a close eye on our sister. Keep her away from any filthy Aufhockers, especially that lousy Puckerman. Okay?" kitty nodded to her sister and waited for her to close the door to change. After changing in a quick five minutes and leaving her room, she grabbed her phone and backpack and ran downstairs to find her mother helping Aubrey finish packing. She quickly said goodbye, grabbed an apple, and ran outside where she found Quinn waiting in her car impatiently. "It was about time you came out! God you are so lazy Kit Cat!" exclaimed Quinn as she drove them to school. Kitty just chuckled and responded with a shrug.

The drive to school was a bit awkward for Kitty, since she was still processing everything Quinn told her the night before. When they reached the school, Quinn saw Kitty hesitating and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Kit Cat. You'll find out if she really is your mate. You don't have to rush it you know. Just be careful though. Mkay?" Kitty smiled warily and nodded before getting out of the car. They went their separate ways since their lockers were in different floors.

Kitty's P.O.V

While I take the books I will need for my first two classes, I look to where Marley's locker is but don't see her around. _Where is she? She's always by her locker at this time reading a book. _**Wow Kitty. It's been only a month into school and you already know where Marley is and what she is doing. It looks like someone is sprung already. **_Shut up Catherine! I can't help it! I need to keep an eye on my mate! _**You don't even know if she really is your mate. **_You know what-_ before I can begin to argue I hear Marley yelling at someone. I quickly turn to where I hear her screaming and see that she is towering over Jake, looking like she will rip his head off. **Whoa! That girl is mad! Kitty go get your girl away from Jake. **_What the hell is going on?! Marley is never mad. She is always sweet. _As I make my way to where Jake and Marley are, I hear Marley yelling, "if you dare try to even touch me again Jake I will rip your arms off!" before she can even push him into the locker, I quickly put my arms around her, keeping her arms to her sides, and I carry her away. I head into the auditorium to try to calm the sweet and caring girl down. She is yelling and trying to set herself free from me when we then hear, "Kitty Fabray Wilde, you will put my sister down know before you regret it." I slowly turn my head to the stage where I see a girl with fire red hair and electric blue eyes like Marley's. I gulp and slowly let Marley down and she slowly turns to look at the girl who shouted at me. I see Marley's face pale when she sees who is standing on the stage. Before I can ask who it is, she gulps and murmured, "Chloe, sis, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta with Tom?"

Marley's P.O.V

_Holy cow! What is she doing here?! I thought she was at Barden with Tom! _**Marley I don't know but we are so in for it now.** I see her nostrils flare in anger and I can see it her eyes too. Maybe if I explain to her what happened, she'll forgive me. "Look sis, I can explain. It was Jake, he has been constantly trying to come after me and I've tried rejecting him nicely but he grabbed my as-""I don't want to hear it Marley. What I want to know is why this little Barguest has been following you around!" wait what?! _So she doesn't care I almost ripped Jake's arms?_ **I guess not but you better not zone out now since she looks mad. You can't tell her about Kitty though. She'll kill us. **_I know I know- wait Kitty is still here? Oh shi-_ **Marley focus! **_Oh right…_ "What are you talking about sis?" I say nervously. I'm hoping she doesn't catch up on me trying to act stupid. **You know she will only get angrier for you acting dumb?** _Can you please stay quiet? What am I supposed to say? I think Kitty is my mate?! _**Of course not-** "Marley are you even listening to me?! I want to know why miss Kitty Fabray Wilde has been following you like some little puppy?!" I whimper at hearing Chloe's tone when Kitty scoffs and said through gritting teeth, "I am not a puppy! Don't push me 'Chloe' because you don't know what I'm capable of." _Uh-oh… she just challenged Chloe…_ **uhm Marley, I think now is a good time to get out of here. I feel her dog's aura flaring. It's been a while since we see Chloe shift into Marie. How about we take cover? **

Third P.O.V

Before Kitty or Marley can say anything, Chloe quickly dashes towards Kitty and shoves her against a wall. "I think it's me you shouldn't try pushing. You're still a little kitty after all." Kitty gulps, eyes wide, and tries to at least keep her gaze on Chloe. 'Damn I didn't even see her coming' she thought. She then felt Chloe's grip on her neck tighten and Marley pleaded, "Chloe, please. Don't do anything that can get you in trouble. I have no idea why she follows me around Chlo." Chloe ignores her younger sister as she keeps her gaze focused on the girl she has pinned against the wall. Right when Chloe was moving to give a punch to Kitty, Kitty shuts her eyes waiting for a fist to make impact on her but nothing. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees a tan haired girl in between her and Chloe, blocking the paler girl's punch. "Well well well… if it isn't the Aufhockers next alpha. Miss Santana Lopez." Acknowledged Chloe. Santana smirked and gives Chloe a nod and responds, "It's a pleasure miss Chloe Beale. It's nice to see you again but it would've been nice to see you again in better circumstances."

Santana's P.O.V

When I came to school today, I was met with a very anxious Rachel Berry. When I asked what was going on, she refused to tell me what was going on when Blaine stepped up and stated that Chloe Beale was here. The only reason he knew about Chloe was because Rachel had told him earlier when she saw Chloe come in. The minute I heard that name, I blanked out. Chloe Beale was my girlfriend when I lived in New York. Not only was she my first girlfriend but my first love. We knew we weren't each other's mates but the fact that we were our firsts and that we were from different packs, we were special to each other. I quickly snapped back when I Britt down the hallway and run towards her. She smiles when she sees me but before she can say anything I asked if she had seen Chloe. Obviously confused as to why I know Chloe since she doesn't know, she hesitantly tells me she saw her go in the auditorium.

I then ran into the auditorium when I hear a few voices. I think about whether or not I should just barge in there but when I hear Chloe's voice with a threatening tone in it followed with a loud slam. That's when I quietly but rapidly enter the auditorium to see Chloe pinning a small blonde cheerio against the wall and her younger sister Marley behind her, scared. Now, Chloe really isn't a mad person and I've only seen her mad twice. Let me tell you, it's a scary sight to see the bubbly red head angered. At first, I thought she was only going to scare the cheerio to death but when I saw her hand twitch into a fist, I knew I had to interfere. I didn't know who the small blonde was but she so totally owes me for blocking that punch for her.

Now, I'm standing in front of the girl and Chloe with a smirk in my face. She greets me and I do as well but we feel that tension between us. **I see the both of you have unresolved issues settled. Don't worry San; I feel the same way about Marie. Can we see Marie for a minute?**_ You too huh Snix? Maybe later. Let me settle this first. _I look back to see the blonde cheerio and see her eyes are familiar. _Why do her eyes look familiar?_**You are an idiot. Who did we meet yesterday with hazel green eyes? **My eyes widen when I instantly think of Quinn. _Shit…_ Chloe clears her throat and she snaps me back into reality. "You know her Lopez?" she asks with an authorative tone. I giggle at her way of speaking because she knows I think she would make a better alpha than Will. I shake my head and ask, "Mind telling me what's going on?" she then backs up and crosses her arms before explaining, "As you know, this here is Marley." She gestures to Marley, who shyly waves at me. "This, over here, who you helped out, is none other than Kitty Fabray Wilde. The youngest of the Fabray siblings and sister of alpha of the Barguest, Aubrey Posen Fabray and beta Quinn Fabray."

_What?! Quinn is a Barguest?! _**Well now this is interesting…**_ holy shit my mate is a Barguest! What the hell are we gonna go Snix?! _**Not tell Abuela? **"San? You ok?" I hear Chloe ask. I clear my throat and mutter out, "I need to talk to you." She sees how pale I've gotten and she signals for Kitty and Marley to leave. "Stay away from my sister Fabray. She's already taken. I'm sure Brittany wouldn't like hearing that some small kitten is going after her girlfriend." Chloe says when Marley was out of earshot. Kitty gulps and leaves without saying anything else. I wait for a bit to make sure it's us two alone and I blurt out, "My mate is a Barguest and it's the beta!" **Smooth Lopez. Really smooth. Way to be blunt. **_What?_

* * *

well looks like santana has alot of explaining to do and we have to see how Chloe will take it.

to make things worse, kitty has been threatened already and marley has no idea what to do!

will she call things off with brittany? and how will brittany take this? what will quinn do once she finds out?

i know i havent brought in the last pack but please be paitent with me.

follow and review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

here is chapter seven! im not feeling well again so im not sure if ill post any more chapters for this week. but i hope you like this one. there is a flashback in this chapter, sorry if you get confused.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chloe's P.O.V

Did I hear her right? _Marie, did our sexy and loving Latina just say she's found her mate?! _**No! Maybe we heard her wrong Chloe? **"Uhm... Sanny? Can you please run that by me again?" I ask warily. I see her look to her feet and I cup her face and make her look at me. She starts looking anywhere but into my eyes. "Sanny? Please talk to me." I give her a soft smile when she finally does look into my eyes. God I missed those big beautiful chocolate eyes. I signal to the seats and we make our way to go sit down. **Looks like she still has feelings for us Chlo. Let me speak to her. **_No, wait, just- _before I can say anything, I feel Marie pushing me for control of my mind and I let her.

Santana's P.O.V

I can see the hurt in her eyes when I told her I found my mate. When we sit down, she closed her eyes but when she opened them, they had a tint of black in them. _It seems that Marie wants to speak. _**Can I speak to her?! Can I please Sanny! **_Snix, not now. I need to speak with her, with Chloe. Is that clear? _**Fine… **I take a deep breath before I begin to repeat myself. To be honest I'm kind of scared to see how Chlo will react. "I found my mate. She goes to this school as well." "Who is it?" she whispered sadly. I frown at the tone of her voice. I don't want to hurt her. I still love the girl for god's sake! I look down before I softly answer her "Quinn Fabray." When I look back to her, I expect to see her mad or sad but I see a soft smile on her. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Then she giggles and I narrow my eyes because now I'm really confused. _Did I say anything funny Snix? _**I believe not. Can I please talk to Marie now? **_Snix! _**Okay… sorry. ** "What's so funny Chlo-Marie?" she giggles again and answers, "I apologize Miss Lopez pero no puedo creer que has encontrado a tu pareja. (I can't believe you have found your mate.)" I smile at hearing Marie speak Spanish. Apparently someone has improved on their Spanish. "I guess you kept practicing on your Spanish? And yes Marie, I have found her." "I only improved it for you Miss Lopez." **You see Sanny? This is why I love Marie. She is very respectful. **_Yeah you're right Snix. But she isn't our mate Snix, Quinn is. _**Yeah but she is a Barguest! They exactly don't like us Sanny! **_Well what do you want me to do? It's not like Chloe isn't any different! She is a Shuck! Not from our pack as well. _**I know but it would be easier to sneak around with Chloe and Marie rather than Quinn and Lucy, Santana! Besides, I don't even know if Lucy will like me. **_Are you serious right now Snix? I am close to becoming alpha now. I can't sneak around. The only way I can be with someone is if I keep sneaking around or if it's someone from our pack. Besides, I'm pretty sure Quinn's dog will love you. _**Please Sanny? We always do what you say. **_Maybe. _I snap out of head and see that Chloe's eyes got watery. "Chlo please don't cry! I will always love you, and you know that but it's not like I can do anything. She is the Barguest's beta and I will be the Aufhockers alpha. See what I'm saying? "I wipe her unshed tears and grab her hands, bringing them up to kiss them. She giggles at my antics and I smile at her. **Kiss her. **Without thinking, I lean closer to her and she brings her arms to my legs, pulling them on top of her lap. "Marie, can you please bring Chloe out?" she chuckles at me and nods. I see her pull back a little and she takes a deep breath.

Chloe's P.O.V

I kept my eyes close but opened them when I felt her arms around my neck. God I missed her so much! **Why did we break up again Chlo? **_We? It was her! She broke up with us! _**Remind me?**

* * *

FB

"I'm sorry Chlo! But papi said that Abuela wants me back in Lima. She finally chose who the next alpha will be and-""but why do you have to go San?" Santana sighs before uttering out, "Because she chose me! She wants me to be the next alpha. You know I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry Chloe. Siempre Te voy a amar. (I will always love you). Come on Chlo, you're not only my first girlfriend, but my first love. Now please, can you not cry?" I chuckle as she wipes my tears away and I nod. "I love you too. Tu eres mi primera too. (You are my first). Let me know when you become alpha, and please keep an eye on Marley." She leans in and kisses my forehead and nods. **It's funny. **_Hm? What is Marie? _**Us. We're the older one and she's here comforting us. Ha-ha! **_It doesn't matter. We're only older by two years. _I smile at the feeling of her lips on my forehead.

I couldn't believe she was going back to Ohio. I can't even believe she will be the next alpha of her pack. Still, I had a feeling she would. She is the most determined and collected from her pack. She knows what she is doing. **"**I know you'll make your pack proud Sanny." She smiles at me and says, "Remember when I first asked you out? I was only in 8th grade and you were already a sophomore in high school." I chuckle at the memory and nod while pecking her cheek. "How can I forget? The only reason I said yes was because I promised you when we first met, which was-""when I was in sixth 6th grade. "I laugh at her goofy smile and say, "you had a cute crush on me when you were little. I'm surprised you still tried coming after me though when I first said no." she chuckled and answered back, "I couldn't help it. Snix is attracted to smoking hot dogs!" I playfully smack her arm and shake my head. I really didn't want her to leave but her pack came first and I understood that. "I really don't want you to go Sanny." I pout when I hear her sigh because I know she doesn't want to either. "I know Chlo. Heck if it were for me, I would refuse to be the alpha. It's too many responsibilities. But at least I won't leave until after summer, which means we have all this summer to spend together before you go back to Barden and I leave." I nod and give her a comforting smile. She then leans in and I meet her halfway. _We'll visit her Marie. Don't worry._

* * *

I pull back to get some air after that kiss she just gave me but she pulls me closer to her. "Please don't try to go for her San." I hear her sigh and I frown. **You know once Miss Lopez and Snix are attracted to someone they won't stop going after them until they get them. Now imagine to what lengths she'll go for her mate? **It's like Santana could hear what Marie says because she then says, "you know how I am Chlo. Once I see something I like, I won't stop until I have it, much less my mate." There's a silence that comes between us while we're in each other's arms and she goes on, "however, she is a Barguest. I know nothing about her. I know almost everything there is to know about you and I still love you. Therefore, I won't mark her; at least not until you find your mate. Is that okay?" I can't believe she won't go after her. **She said not yet Chloe. **_I know but she is willing to wait until I find my own mate!_ "San are you sure?" she pulls back with a straight face and nods. I smile at her and pull me back in and kisses me in. "I'll be with you until you find your mate Chlo. No buts, my mate can wait. I'm yours until we find your mate ok?" I smile into her and slightly pull back to peck her lips. We hear the bell go off and she reluctantly pulls away from me. "And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later San. I'm staying for two weeks. I have Tom in my same classes so he'll be sending my work so I don't fall back." Santana nods and replies, "well I have to go to class now. See you later Chlo." We both head to different exits and I leave with a smile on my face. I head to the cafeteria knowing that my mother will be there working already. I enter the kitchen to see Marley whispering to my mom. I make myself known by clearing my throat and both turn to look at me. Marley with a scared look on her face and mom with a surprised look on hers. "Chloe! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Barden right now?!" I giggle at my mother and run to her open arms. Even though I am twenty, I will always feel like a five year old when I'm with my mother. "I am but I just wanted to see you guys and a dear friend of mine. I'm only staying for two weeks though. Don't worry, tom will be sending me my work." I explain. She nods and pulls me back in for another hug. "I'm so glad to see you dear. I've missed you. You didn't visit us over the summer." I look up to her with a pout and apologize. Before I say anything else, I hear a chair scrape and turn to see Marley trying to sneak out. "Where do you think you're going little sis?" I say. She slowly looks at me with a scared look on her face and stutters, "i-Im just g-going to cl-cl-class." I decide to cut her some slack and change my hard expression into a soft one and walk towards her. I quickly pull her to me and hug her while I whisper so mom didn't hear, "I don't want you near Kitty ok Marley? Think about Britt. I trust you." She nods into my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head and let her go to class. After having a small conversation with my mother, I decide to head home and take a nap. Right when I get inside the house, my phone rings and I see it's a text from Santana. I open it and smile at what it says and reply:

Breadsticks at 6 pm? ;) –Santana

Double date? :D –Chloe

With who? –Santana

Brittany and Marley? Please? J –Chloe

Ugh… fine. I'll meet you there then. :p Te quiero (I love you) –Santana

Awesome! Yo tambien! (Me too) Xoxo :D –Chloe

I toss my phone on the counter and sigh. I text Brittany and wait for her to reply before I then take my nap, with a smile on my face.

* * *

im sorry if the ending of the chapter sucked. but i had to end it there cause i really dont feel well


	8. Chapter 8

there will be conversation between dogs in this chapter but i will try to make it clear to who is speaking. thanks for waiting for this chapter! and boringsiot, i am finally feeling better! lol. :D enjoy!

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

After the bell rang, I made my way to my locker, where Blaine was waiting for me. I approach him and he moves aside to let me open my locker and I pull my books out and head to homeroom with him. "Where's Rachel?" I asked him once we sat to find Rachel not in homeroom yet. "She said she was going to be here after she helped Finn with his essay." I nodded and turned back around when the smell of honey and vanilla hit me. I looked at the doorway to see none other than the beta of the Barguests and my mate, Quinn. She had a scowl on her face but once we made eye contact, it quickly turned into a smile and I smiled in return. I felt Blaine shift in his seat and lean closer to me to whisper, "She's your mate." I turned back to him wide-eyed. It wasn't a question but rather a fact he stated. How did he know? I wasn't sure but I guess he caught on by the look on my face and he chuckled in response, "it's only twice you've seen her but I see the way you both have looked at each other… and I see that tension as well. I know because my mate is from another pack as well. Kurt Hummel, from the Black Shucks. So don't worry, I won't tell if you don't tell. Deal?" I chuckled and agreed. _I guess we have more in common than what I thought. _I turn back to see Quinn heading to her seat next to me but when she does, she stops and looks at me with a straight face. I look at her confused at why the sudden change of mood when she says, "you don't smell like yourself. You smell like strawberries." **Holy shit we have Chloe's aroma!** _Fuck, I forgot! _**What are we going to do Sanny?! I don't want Lucy mad at me! **_Now you worry about Lucy. You didn't care when we were with Chloe. _**Grrrr... **_Whatever, just calm down. _I look at Blaine to help me out and he smirks and gives me a 'you're on your own' look. I glare at him and look back to Quinn who is waiting for my explanation. I gulp before I say, "And how do you know I don't naturally smell like strawberries miss Fabray?" **good thinking. **_I know right? _She smirks and calmly states, "Your scent is of cinnamon, and I know this for a fact. Anyways, I know we don't really know each other but I'd like to speak with you in break." I nod and she turns back around as the teacher steps in the classroom. I quickly pull my phone out and text Chloe for a bit before I think of Quinn. **Well now you've done it. **_Can you shut up! _**Okay… **

Quinn's P.O.V

When I got in homeroom today and saw Santana, I was going to thank her for stopping some Shuck from hurting Kitty. How do I know this?

* * *

FB

I was just leaving Coach Sue's office after discussing some cheerio routines when I see Kitty quickly exiting the auditorium. I walk up to her and immediately the smell of strawberries hit me. "Why do you smell like strawberries and not your honey self Kit Cat." She looks at me warily and motions to take a sit on the floor with her as she explains what happened. I get angry when Kit Cat tells me that stupid Shuck laid a hand on her but calm down when she tells me that Santana came right on time. "Quinn, what am I supposed to do about Marley? We've talked about this already and she's told me I'm her mate but she never mentioned she was with Brittany!" I sigh and hug my little sister. "I don't know Kitty. You have to be patient. Give it time okay? It'll all work out." She nods into me and mumbles up, "You can't fight with Chloe though sis. We're supposed to be getting along with them. Remember what Bre said right?" I nodded and helped her get up when the bell rang and we made our way to our homerooms.

* * *

When I was going to sit down, again, the smell of strawberries hit me but stronger this time. I turned to where I smelt it and was surprised when I realized it was coming from Santana. How dare someone leave their scent on MY Santana?! **It's the same as the scent that Kitty had! It's that stupid Shuck! Chloe fucking Beale! Fuck being allies with them! Let's hunt her down! **_Luce, calm down. We can't do that and you know it. _I can feel Lucy fighting for control of my body and I fight back. She managed to take control and stated Santana smelling different and I got control right away. I was taken aback though when she decided to be a smart ass and ask how I knew what she smelt liked. I felt Lucy wanting control again and I let her this time as she stated that she knew what Santana aroma. The rest of homeroom, I let Lucy in charge and we quickly went to our first class when the bell rung. When we could no longer sense Santana, Lucy gave me control and I went to talk to Sam. We both sat in the back of class, considering that it was history and we didn't care. I guess Sam sensed my uneasiness because he looked at me with a confused face. "What's wrong Quinn? Is it about Kitty and her Shuck mate?" I shook my head and whispered to him, "It's about someone else's mate." He leaned back and thought for a minute when he pointed at me and I nodded. He mouthed who and I leaned in to whisper again, "an Aufhocker. But it's not just any Aufhocker. It's the upcoming alpha, Santana Lopez." His eyes grew wide and I flinched at his shout-whisper, "are you fucking crazy Quinn?! Are you sure she's your mate?!" I nodded with a pout on my face. He furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head as he began to think. "What are you going to do then? You can't let Aubrey know." "I know! I know! But I don't know what I can do. I guess I'll just have to see how things work out but I will make sure everyone knows she is meant for me." Sam softly smiled at me and said, "You sure are a Barguest. We are known for getting really defensive of our mates. He he." I smiled in return and decided to pay attention in class today. The rest of class I was thinking of what to tell Santana on break but was brought out of that thought when the bell rang. I took a deep breath and went to my locker to grab my other books when I felt someone looking at me. I turned to where the eyes were and saw it was Santana. I mouthed auditorium and she nodded and we both headed there with her a couple of feet behind. Considering that we were rival packs, we couldn't be seen exactly together.

Santana's P.O.V

I was nervous about speaking to Quinn on break but thanks to Blaine, I decided to go. Rachel however, was not so excited when she heard me and Blaine speaking about it but stayed quiet when Blaine growled at her and told her to let me make my own choices. She didn't exactly approve of Chloe when I told her about us. Anyways, we're walking to the auditorium and she enters first. I wait a minute before I go in and see her sitting on the stage. I slowly make my way to sit next to her. Its quiet and I know she is waiting for me to explain myself, so speak up, "I'm your mate, am I right?" **why ask that?** _I want to hear it from her that I am her mate. _**Oh, well that's smart. **"I know we only met yesterday, but I know for a fact that you are my mate Santana. Since yesterday I've been feeling a pull towards you and I can't control Lucy completely when you're around since she wants to mark you. I understand though that you will be the alpha of your pack so I don't know what this will mean." **Is this true Miss Lucy? "Yes Snix. You and Santana are our mate and I wish to mark you." **I take a deep breath before I finally say, "I'm glad to hear that. I want you to know Quinn that you are my mate as well. Unfortunately, we can't be together now. It's not because we are from different packs. I do believe we can all live together and should be with whoever we want, even if it's someone from another pack. I can't be with you now because I am with-""you're with that Shuck am I right?" _wait how does she know that Snix? "_**Kitty told me about this morning's incident involving that insignificant Beale. If she leaves her scent on you or Santana again, I will not hesitate to kill her." Lucy, do not insult Chloe. She is with us and I expect you to respect her! **I hear Quinn whimper and I take her hand. "I'm not saying we can't be together Quinn. All I'm saying is that we can't YET." She looks down and asks quietly, "when?" I sigh and I quietly answer back, "When Chloe finds her mate. She still loves me and I love her as well. I don't want to see her sad. All I'm asking is for you to wait for us. In the mean time, we can be friends and get to know each other. Please Quinn?" I stare at Quinn waiting for an answer and she just nods. I frown but then I hear Snix. **Lucy will agree to wait for us but she and Quinn say that if she smells Chloe's aroma on us again, she will attack her. **I chuckle and cup Quinn's face. "I'll make sure you don't smell Chloe on me again." She smiles softly and places her hands on my waist. "Good. She better find her mate soon or ill get her out of the way." I chuckle and shake my head. I feel her grip tighten on her waist and I know what she wants. I comply and lean in and kiss her. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around my waist and falls back making me fall on top of her. We kiss passionately for a few minutes when the bell rings for class again. I pull back and put my forehead against hers. "You're mine and only mine." I say. She giggles and mumbles, "You're going to be a great alpha." "Thanks." I say. Before I can get off her though, she pulls me back in and bites my shoulder. _Great, she left a mark. _"A little something for you to think of me by and for Chloe to know you're mine, not hers." I smirk as I stand up and help her up. "Are all Barguests this possessive about their mates?" she chuckles and replies back, "yes, but none of them are as protective as me." We give each other one final peck before she leaves and I follow minutes later with a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

thats chapter 8 for you! in chapter nine, we will finally introduce the last pack! the Cerberuses! i wiill post it later in the day! follow and review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

like i said! chapter nine is up today! there's a small time skip (a week only)after the date at breadsticks and we finally bring in the last pack! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Quinn's P.O.V

I felt slightly better after talking to Santana. Knowing that we'd be together calmed Lucy down, but only for a little bit. I hung out with Sam for English class and then joined mike for Science. He noticed I was acting rather off today and asked what was wrong but I just shook my head and told him it was nothing to worry about. He then started going off about how his parents introduced him to his mate last night and that she was going to transfer to McKinley. I think he said her name was Tania? Or was it Tina? I'm not sure but my mind kept going back to Santana and Kitty. I don't like seeing my sister sad so I was thinking of how to help her out. I decided that I would try and approach Marley and talk to her. in Lunch, I was making my way to sit with my pack out in the quad when I spotted Marley and Brittany arguing near the stairs. Carefully and quietly, I sneak around and get near to hear what they are arguing about.

Marley's P.O.V

"I don't feel like going out today Britt! Why don't you just go on your own with them?" "Marls, Chloe said it was a double date. She didn't tell me who her date was and that it was a surprise. Come on baby! We haven't gone out in a date in two weeks already." I sighed when I saw Brittany pout. _Dammit she's pouting. Mind lending me a hand Rosey?_** Are you kidding me right now Marley? Seriously? It's Brittany, Marley. **_So? She can get pretty scary when she's mad._** So can us! **_Please? _**Oh alright! **I let Rosey take over my body as I took a deep breath. "Brittany, I just don't feel like going on a double date. Can we just stay at your place and see a movie?" Rosey says calmly. Brittany looks pretty irritated and I'm nervous that she'll bring Pierce out. Wait, too late. Her eyes begin to turn blue-ish black, Rosey gives me back control and I take a gulp. Her fangs come out and when I think she's going to raise her voice, she surprises me and calmly says, "I apologize for coming out dear Marley. But I felt the need to interrupt your argument with Brittany because she would have lost her temper. Now, your beloved sister has requested for us to go on this double date with her and truth be told, I think it's a nice idea. We haven't been spending much time together and Brittany and I miss you and beautiful Rosey. So what do you say dear Marley? Go on this double date with us?" **this is why we are dating her. **_God she knows her way with words. _**Well Marley, I don't know about you but I say we should go with Brittany and Chloe!** "On one condition Pierce," she looks at me curiously and I continue, "You take me out for another date sometime this week alone." Her eyes change back into that light blue I adore and I smile at her. She looks at me bashfully and reaches for my hand. "Can I get a sweet lady kiss Marls?" I giggle at hearing how she calls our kisses and answer with a peck on her lips. She pouts and says again, "a bigger lady kiss?" I shake my head and push her playfully, then pull her back in and give her a longer kiss. I pull away and she has a big dorky smile on her face and happily sighs. I giggle at her goofiness and pull her with me as I head to our pack's table to see Joe, Sugar and Kurt on the table already. "It's about time we saw you two lovebirds together again," says Joe with a wink to Brittany. "Where are Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury? I haven't seen them all day." I say to Kurt who just shrugs. Joe then chuckles and says, "They are probably getting their freak on in the choir room. Hah! Did you guys hear that Shuester is going to try to get the packs to get along?" we all look at him curiously and Sugar scoffs. "How the hell is he going to do that Joe?!" "By making a Glee Club?" I ask. Joe looks at me surprised and says, "Yeah, how did you know?" I shrug absentmindedly and simply say, "It was just a crazy guess. But I can see why he would use a glee club to try to get us together. Music is a way of getting us all united since everyone loves music." They all give me an incredulous look and I shrug it off and begin to eat my lunch. We all eat lunch calmly until the bell rings and we all head our different ways except Brittany, who walks me to class. "Thanks for walking me Britt but you didn't have to. You're going to be late to class." Brittany shrugs and says, "Don't worry about it. It's worth being late for you. Think of it as a small thank you for agreeing to go to the date." I nod and kiss her goodbye as she leaves to her class and I enter my class to see Kitty next to my seat.

I head towards my seat and see Kitty's hurt expression. _Great. She saw me kiss Brittany. _**Well what do you expect? You told her last week she was our mate. **I sigh and slam my head into my desk. "So you're still with her huh?" I hear Kitty mumble. I stay with my head and on the desk and mutter, "it's complicated." She chuckles and I turn enough to look at her. "It's not complicated Marley. You just choose to make it complicated-""I'm falling for her okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Are you happy Kitty?!" I look away after uttering it out. I really didn't want to see her reaction, but I know I hurt her. The rest of the class, she ignored me and I did my best to try to not look at her. The bell rang and she fled the classroom before I could call her. I run out the classroom and go after her when I bump into Brittany. "Wooahh slow down little unicorn. What's the rush? Is there a killer on the loose?" I give her a small smile and say rather nervously, "no, no killer Britt. Just trying to get to my locker quickly. Chloe is going to pick me up right away and we're going to get ready. I'll meet you at Breadsticks." She nods and lets me go and I head to my locker as she yells out, "okay I'll see you at Breadsticks. Love you!" I freeze after I hear her say that. _She's never said it before. Why is she saying it now? _**Marley, calm down. It's okay for her to say she loves you. It's about time if you ask me. We've been together now for five months. I'm glad she's finally said it, and I'm glad she was the first to say it. **_But, Kitty- _**Kitty made it clear that she doesn't understand why we can't break it off with Brittany. So let it go. I don't want to argue about her right now. Maybe later. **_Okay… _I get to my locker and pack my homework and quickly rush out the school and find my sister already waiting for me. I smile as I walk to her car but stop when Kitty stops in front of me. "Listen, Marley… I just want to say sorry. I understand that it's not easy for us since we are from different packs after all, but you are my mate. I understand you're with Brittany so I give you my word that I will back off. I do want you to know though that I'll be waiting for you when you're ready. I know we can get into serious trouble but you're my mate and I'm willing to risk it if you are. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll be there." I give her a soft smile and surprise not only her but myself when I pull her into a hug. "Thank you so much kitten. Please be patient with me." She nods and I kiss her cheek before I pull away. We give each other small smiles and she moves aside, letting me get to Chloe's car. I get in and she's looking at me with a straight face. I clear my throat before I finally speak up, "she was just telling me was going to back off Chlo-""I know she's your mate Marls. I know, and it's okay. I just don't want you near her because she's a Barguest. They have quite the temper when they're angered and I don't trust her. Besides, you have Brittany. We'll talk about Kitty later though. We need to go get ready for our double date." I nod before I remember something. "Wait, who is your date? Is it Santana?" I see a blush appear on her face and I smirk at her. "So what's going on between you guys? You know I do know she was your girlfriend when you lived in New York with dad right?" her blush deepened and I chuckled. "How did you know about that?! And please do not mention our stupid father again. The only reason I was living with him was because he had custody over me but he wasn't exactly a good father figure." I nod and she relaxes and drives us home. After getting home, I take a shower and change and head into my room. I decide to take a quick nap since I know Chloe takes forever in getting ready.

Santana's P.O.V

After talking with Quinn, everything went smooth. Rachel stopped nagging about Chloe; Blaine was behind my back at all times and Finn and Puck weren't being total idiots. In lunch, I sat with the pack and decided to get familiar with them. I learned that Benji, Jesse, and Stacy are sophomores as well as Stella, Mo, and Olivia. Mo and Olivia were mates. After lunch, I went to my last class and headed to my locker when I see Brittany. "Hey Britt Britt-""you lied to me Sanny. You're not a sophomore like I am. You're a junior." I chuckle at her pout and I say, "Well you never exactly asked and you assumed I was in your year. Sorry. Anyways, I was just asking if you are going to meet us at Breadsticks or if you needed a ride?" she tilts her head in confusion and I then realize that Chloe never told her I was her date. **Nice going Sanny! **_Oh shut up. How was I supposed to know? _I look at her carefully and she had a confused look on her face when she then smiled. I scrunch my nose a bit in confusion and she giggles, "I knew it! You are a unicorn. That's why Chloe didn't want to say who her date was!" I blink at her and ask, "So you're not mad?" she laughs this time and says, "Why would I be mad? I think it's kind of cool you guys are unicorns together! Just don't hurt her or you'll regret it." I nod, slightly scared at seeing how quick her moods changed. _I guess she can be scary after all. _**Are all Shucks this way? I thought they were all supposed to be bubbly and happy. **_Yeah me too Snix. Let's not find out. _"Anyways, to answer your question, I will meet you guys there. We can't be seen riding together after all your highness" Brittany mocks me and I roll my eyes and smirk at her. I say my goodbyes to here and grab my things from my locker and walk to my car. I head home and take a one hour nap. I shower and change and head out yelling out, "Papi, I will be out with Blaine. I won't be back until after dinner. He's going to treat me so don't wait up!" I head out before my papi can say anything and get to my car and head to Breadsticks. I enter the place and look for Chloe or Brittany but don't see them so I grab a table for us. A familiar waiter approaches me and says, "Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you Miss Santana Lopez?" I chuckle as I say, "yes I am. Hey Yarely. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." "A while?! It's been about five years since we last saw you! The last time we saw you was the day before you moved to New York! Whatever reason it is you came back for, we welcome you! I'll have your sticks coming right away." I smile at her and nod in appreciation. "It looks like you're well known here." I hear a familiar voice from behind. I laugh when I see Chloe coming around and sitting next to me as Marley sits in front of me. "Well Breadsticks was like the only place I went to eat when I was little." We held small talk until Brittany finally arrived. The night went well and we all had a good time until we had to call it a night. Marley walked Brittany to her car as Chloe walked me to mine. "Thanks for doing this Sanny." I smile at her warily and she catches on. "Is it Quinn?" I nod and she looks at me so I go on, "I talked to her about us today. She admitted that I am her mate as well but said she will wait for me. So there's no need to worry." She nods and I give her a smile. She then kisses me good night and I get in my car and head home.

* * *

It's been a week since our date and Chloe has only a few more days till she goes back to Barden. I'm hanging around the auditorium when I see Blaine run in. I look at him rather awkwardly and he only pants out, "The Cerberuses next alpha is finally here." I get up and he leads me out and into the lunch are to see a group of students circling someone. I look at Blaine expectantly and he catches on and makes a path for me to see who it was being circled. As I walk up, I see a few people standing around in the middle. I slowly approach them with Blaine behind me and the rest of my pack in tow. "Hey, welcome to McKinley High. I'm S-""Santana Lopez. Yes, we know. The next alpha of the Aufhockers. It's an honor to finally meet you." Says a big bulky looking girl with a hint of sarcasm. I raise my eyebrow and hear Blaine growl at the girl's rudeness. She smirks and growls in response until a small girl steps up. "Zises, step down." The Zises' girl does as she's told and looks at me with a glum expression. The small girl then speaks up again, "I apologize about her. That's Lauren. She's a bit more on the hostile side. This is Lilly." She says pointing to an Asian girl who simply nods. "These are Cynthia Rose and Mercedes." Two dark skinned girls step up and the one with part of her hair dyed pink states she is Cynthia Rose. "You guys should know Shannon Beiste already, considering that she works here." we nod in response and she goes on, "this is my older half brother Luke." A tall handsome guy steps up and takes my hand and kisses it as he greets me. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Santana Lopez. I've heard many things about you but nobody ever mentioned your beauty." _So he thinks he's slick with words? _**Whatever. He is easy on the eyes though. **_Hah, you are right Snix. _Before the small girl can keep going, another large girl steps up and introduces herself. "The name is Amy. Fat Amy to be exact! It's awesome to meet you guys! I hope we can all fuck shit up together!" we all laugh at 'Fat Amy's' attitude and see Puck nod his head in agreement. I turn to the small girl and Fat Amy speaks up, "this little Shaw shank is Rebecca Mitc-""Beca Mitchell. Beca."

* * *

hope you guys liked this chapter. now i know i promised a certain someone that i'd end Santana's and Chloe's relationship by this chapter but i really couldnt do it in this chpater or id be skipping a few things. im sorry! i hope you still enjoyed this chapter though. follow and review!


	10. Chapter 10

here's chapter ten! i try to update quickly cause i know people tend to get impatient. enjoy! we will finallly see people shifting into their dog forms. i think i kept that away long enough. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Chloe's P.O.V

After our double date was over, Marley walked Brittany to her car and so i walked Santana to hers. when i leaned in to kiss her, i saw her sort of off and i figured it had to do with Quinn. I felt a pang in my chest when she confirmed but i leaned to kiss her anyways when i saw a bite mark on the nape of her neck so i just went for a small kiss and wished her a goodnight. I know she's not my mate but i feel like she's close to being my mate. After she drove off, Marley was already waiting for me by my car. We went home without speaking and when we got home, i went straight to my room and went to sleep. The rest of the week went by and all i did was hang around Santana when she had the chance and help my mom around the house. I felt bad for my mom because she was all alone here with Marley, and it's not like we are exactly set on money. We have a really small two floor house but its better than nothing. They don't talk to my dad at all but who can blame them? the guy is a self centered jerk that only cares about his alcohol and drugs. I still can't believe they had given him custody over me when he left mom. Marley still wasn't born yet but was on the way. I really wish i could have stayed with mom to help her with Marley. i only met her two years ago when i finally turned eighteen. Thank god she has a good head on her shoulders. Anyways, a week has went by and I only have three more days before i head back to Barden. I'm not exactly sure how we're going to make us work so i decided to go to McKinley after school and talk to her when i see a group of people walking into the lunch area. I couldn't quite see who they were since people started crowding around them. As i head towards the crowd, i see Santana approaching them as well so decide to hang back and watch at a distant. Turns out the Cerberuses have finally arrived. i see the interactions between Santana's pack and the new pack when I feel someone standing behind me. I turn around thinking it's someone who is trying to watch the packs when i see blonde tall girl glaring at me. **Chloe, you do know who this is right? **I slightly smile at the girl and she growls in response, causing me to chuckle. i decide to walk somewhere less crowded and she follows. "What can i do you for Miss Fabray?" I ask. she grunts at me and i stare at her calmly. "You know what's wrong. Santana. She's my mate. And i expect you to back off NOW." i scowl at her demand and shake my head. "I'm sorry Quinn but that's up to Santana to decide. Although i agree with you that we shouldn't be together. We are from different packs, but you're no different if i might say. And i do know you're supposed to be trying to get on our good graces considering that your Hound wants a pact with our Hound. i agree with Holly's idea of us living together. But if you're threatening me or if your sister hurts my sister, there will be no pact between us. I will be talking to Santana about us since I am leaving in a few days, and I respect you are her mate. But if you hurt her in any way, I promise you that you will regret it Miss Fabray." She takes a step back and i just keep the smile on my face. **Are you really going to call it off with Miss Santana, Chloe?** _Yes Marie. We both know Santana won't be truly happy if she's not with Quinn. _**But, Chloe- **_Marie! it's enough! _**No! You will not ignore me! We can't let Santana go! **_Why not?! _**Because she's our mate! **"Uhm.. Beale... Beale... Chloe!" i hear Quinn call me. "Huh, what?!" She looks at me confused but keeps going on. "You kind of zoned out on me, and your eyes are getting watery." **"Marie, is there something you and Chloe aren't telling us?" Miss Lucy, please don't be upset. It's just that we really love Santana, I don't think it will be easy for us to let her go... **"It's nothing Quinn." She looks at me skeptically before nodding and i think we're done talking as she backs up to let me walk away. I sigh and walk back to where the crowd was when i suddenly see a small girl with the other group walking behind her, and Santana walking the other way. _Who is that? __**  
**_**I don't know who she is but why are we feeling this pull towards her? It's the same pull we feel for Santana. **I groan in realization and i feel my eyes get watery. **Is she... is she supposed to be our mate? **_I think so... _Before any tears come out i decide i need to get out of Lima and fast.

Santana's P.O.V

Beca seemed like a pretty chill girl, and aside from Zises, our packs got along pretty well. That Fat Amy was something. I was really thrown back by Blaine though as he easily persuaded the Cerberuses to make a pack with us. Although Beca isn't alpha yet, she still makes the calls for her pack. i decide to hang back with my pack for a while and talk to a few of the Cerberuses. It started getting dark and we all decided to make our way to our homes. Blaine and Puck decide to come over for a while but when we get to my house, I couldn't believe my eyes. The front door of the house was wide open, broken in half and the windows were smashed open. I quickly get out of the car followed by Blaine and then Puck and we go in the house. We carefully enter and see the house a mess. I'm trying to process what I'm seeing and i hear Blaine talking, which I'm guessing over the phone, and tells someone to quickly come over here. The couches are ripped up, things are thrown into the floor, broken. I'm carefully making my way through the living room and see the kitchen in no better condition when suddenly i hear a whimper coming from upstairs. I look at Blaine and Puck and they both look at me and nod. we quickly but quietly make our way up the stairs and hear the whimper coming from the end of the hallway. My eyes go wide in realization that the whimpers are coming from Abuela's room and i sprint to the room. The first thing i saw was a Black dog with gray on their back jump out the window. "That was a Barguest San!" I hear Blaine say but I'm too distracted to pay attention to anything else but my Abuela on the floor struggling to breathe. I fall to my knees and I slowly crawl to her and check her pulse. _Thank god she's still alive! _**Yes, but San... she won't last long. That bite on her side is quite large and deep and she's lost a lot of blood already. **"Blaine..." I manage to choke out and turn up to look at him. He catches on and he begins to shift into his dog form. He then jumps out the window and goes after the Barguest. I feel Puck's hand on my shoulder as he tries to calm down. His phone rings and he picks it up and walks away. I do my best to not let any tears fall as I take my Abuela's hand and she manages to gasp out, "Barguest, attacked... Puck... is his real target..." I look at her confused and the tears start falling. "What do you mean Puck? Why did you get attacked then?!" I see Abuela's other hand go up and point and look to see there on the wall: 'Learn how to control your mutts! Blame Puck! -Barguests' _the fuck? What do they mean blame Puck? What the hell did he do?_** I don't know San but he's the reason why Abuela got attacked!Fuck this let me out!** _Not yet Snix! I need to find out why!_ I feel Snix try to fight for control but i overpower her and keep control. I hear footsteps coming and i turn to see the pack in the doorway. I get up and Finn helps me with Abuela and lays her on the bed. Rachel and Olivia go and start cleaning her wound as Stella calls my parents from work. I approach Puck and point to the wall. He reads it and his eyes go wide. **He knows why they attacked Abuela. Let me deal with him! **_WAIT!_ Snix calms down and I tower over Puck and wait for him to start talking. Before he opened his mouth, Blaine comes back in with a glum expression on his face and just shakes his head. Dammit... He couldn't find the stupid dog. "It's a long story." Puck whispers and I look at him and let Snix bring my fangs out as i demand Puck to start explaining. "I can get into serious trouble here San! It happened last year! How was i supposed to know the damn bitch was going to get pregnant?!" I hear Abuela beginning to cough and I know she doesn't have much time. I go over by her bedside and take her hand again. "Santana... have you... chosen a beta?" I nod and turn to see everyone standing behind. Papi finally came in with Mami behind him and joined me at Abuela's side. "Hijo..." she looks at Papi, "you will lead the ceremony to Santana's upbringing... who is your beta?" Abuela wheezes. "Blaine Anderson." I say and she nods. "Mija, Remember, to stay strong and level headed. control your temper... You are the new alpha and you better make me proud. Lead our pack into peace... You have always kept your dog under control... and I am very proud of you. I love you Santana." I start crying as i see Abuela slowly dying. Once she's stopped breathing, i turn to Puck and shove him across the room, causing him to slam on the drawers. "Santana calm down. He needs to explain himself." I hear Papi say. _Fuck this, Snix, help me out here. _**Finally!** I push Papi away and try to get to Puck when i feel hands on me, holding me back. I smirk and give control to Snix as she easily manages to release myself from their grip and i begin to start the shift. **So we are shifting now?** _Yes Snix, but I still have control. Puck needs to talk or I'll give you control. _**I can deal with that. **As i finish shifting, i make a run to Puck and jump him. as I tower over him a growl and roar at him. '"**Start talking Puckerman or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass right now and bring Snix into this!"' **"Santana!" "Calm down" I hear them say but i simply face them and growl louder out them making them shut up. I look at Puck and he's trembling, scared to death. "Last year.. I-I dated a Ba-Barguest... Not just any B-Barguest... th-the-thier beta..." _WHHAAAAATTTTT?!_ '"**You dated Quinn?!"' **He nodded and i felt Snix getting angrier by the second. I started struggling for keeping control but i still managed. "i da-dated her last year... and we-we slept together.. st-stupid b-b-b-bitch didn't have condoms around and so when we did fuck.. sh-she ended up p-pregnant!" I couldn't believe it.. My Quinn was with Puckerman?! **I bet Puckerman tricked her into sleeping with him! Let me kill him! **_Snix, just wait... We are going to beat the shit out of him but before i consider killing him, I need to hear Quinn's side to this. _"The damm bitch kept the baby- but ever since she told me she was pregnant, I-" I cut him off with a roar. "Santana, you need to calm down." I heard Blaine say. i shift back to my human form leaving my fangs out and Snix control my body while I controlled my mind. Puck carefully gets up and when he speaks up again I lose it. "I stayed away from her San. I don't understand why they wanted to deal with it now. Stupid bitch probably went running to her daddy and d-" I cut him off by punching him right on his jaw. "DON'T CALL HER A BITCH!" Puck snorts and I get even more angrier. "Why do you care if I insult her?!" Before I charge at him I yell, "Because she's my mate!" I hear gasps from behind but at this point I don't care anymore because i finally let Snix take control and tackle Puck. _Just give him a good beating Snix. _**It's about time!** He pushes me off and gets in a pouncing stand as he begins to shift. "Are you kidding me Santana?! A Barguest?! Especially her?! She's just a good fuck!" I shift back into Snix's form and Puck finishes shifting. We both run and clash in the middle. I take a step back as he tries to bite me and i charge at him once again when he loses his balance. I back up when he raises his paw and i dodge and open my jaw and bite his side. i shake him a bit and throw him out the window. I glance at everyone and they are too stunned to move. As i jump out the window I hear Blaine yell at me but I ignore him. I land on the ground and see Puck back into his human form and get back in control. He moves to punch me but seeing that I've hurt him already, he swings slowly and i easily push his arm away. He catches me off gaurd though and crouches abit and tackles me into the floor. Before he can pin me down, I roll away and get up in the process and punch his stomach. He leans over and I knee his face. Before i can pin him on the floor, I'm shoved into the floor and a hand on my head, keeping it on the floor. "What the fuck?!" I cry out. "Santana, that is enough!" Blaine says. **He has balls I'll give him that. Hahaha... No one would dare get in our way. We did good in choosing him as our beta. **I smirk inwardly at Snix's comment and calm down only little. He carefully releases his grip on me and helps me up. I see Mami, Benji, and Jesse helping Puck up. I try to get to Puck again but next thing i know I feel a sting on my cheek. **Oh hells no! Did this bish just slap us?! **I look shocked and turn to see Stacy looking at me calmly. "Girl, you're our alpha now and you need to start acting like one. Beating the shit out of one your own members just because he insulted your mate isn't a good way of showing your leadership. I'm pretty sure you can get into serious trouble for confessing your mate is a Barguest but we respect she is your mate. We cant ignore though that a Barguest just killed your grandmother. Now, I apologize for slapping you but you kind of needed it to calm down." I look at everyone and see that they all agree with Stacy. I sigh and I nod to them. Blaine finally lets me go and i walk up to Puck. He flinches when i raise my hand and place it on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for beating you up Puck.. But you do realize you have to face the consequences. After all... Abuela is gone..." He nods and looks down in shame. "I'm sorry too... for insulting your mate... and about Abuela... I will try to fix it..." I shake my head and his eyes get watery. "I am alpha now... and i have to deal with my packs' mistakes. We'll see what we can do... Just tell me this though... Did you... Did you mark her?" I let go of a breath i didn't realize i was holding when he says he didn't. I turn around to face the others and see Papi. He gives me a small smile and I return it. "Let's just leave things here as it is and call it a night... We will begin to plan Abuela's funeral tomorrow as well as the ceremony just to get that over with. I will then go to Shelby and talk to her about all this." Everyone nods in agreement and they all slowly head home. Mami heads to Abuela's room and begins cleaning around while Papi and I fix the front door and clean around, making it slightly cleaner. He then tells me to go to sleep and i head to my room, too tired to argue. When i reach my room, I shut the door and fall down, crying. I cried and I cried until I fell asleep. I wasn't looking forward to going to school but I knew I had to. I still had to speak to Quinn about what happened, and I had to talk with Chloe...

* * *

I know... I killed Abuela off... Shit was crazy! lol.

So we know a Barguest killed Abuela but who exactly was it?

What will Quinn do when Santana confronts her and now knowing the truth?

What about Chloe and Beca and Santana? Is she gonna stay with Santana or do what she told Quinn and let her go and go for Beca?

I hope you liked this chapter! Follow and Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

well here's another chapter today! i feel like a bad ass for being able to post 4 chapters in 2 days. lolol. anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

No one's P.O.V

The next day was a sad day for the Aufhockers. It started off with rain and judging by the looks of the sky, it was going to rain all day. Santana woke up at the sound of knocking at her door. "Santana, open the door. You have to go to school. Your mother made breakfast already and the pack is here." Santana groaned inwardly and got up sluggishly. She opened the door for her father and went back to bed. Mr. Lopez entered her room and sat by the end of her bed. "Santana, I know it isn't easy but you need to go to school. We will discuss about the ceremony and the funeral when you come back." "Forget the ceremony Papi. Let's just take care of Abuela's funeral." She heard her dad sigh and get up from her bed. He closed the door and she got up to get her clothes. After changing, she went downstairs and found her kitchen and living room crowded of people. "What's going on? Who are half of these people?" Santana asked when she found her mom. Her mom handed Santana her breakfast and Blaine answered, "These are people of our pack. Rachel, Mo, Benji, and I called them last night and informed them of our loss. They're here to help prepare for Alma's funeral."

Santana's P.O.V

I was bewildered to see so many people here just for Abuela. I recognized a few faces since they were family members after all, but I also saw many new faces and I could only guess were family members of those who recently came here. "Thank you all for coming. I really appreciate it. I'm sure you all know that I am going to be stepping up as our pack's alpha since I am the one Abuela chose." They all nodded in acceptance and I went back to the kitchen and saw Puck alone. He looked nervous when he saw me, but who can blame him? I beat the living hell out him the night before. I nodded in recognition and he nodded in reply and left the kitchen. I ate my breakfast alone and when I finished Blaine came in. "We need to get to school already. I understand if you don't want to go, but if you do, are you really going to go with sweats on?" I nod my head and told him I had to go, or the others would think I'd be weak. "Besides, I can wear whatever I want." _What's wrong with me wearing a fit shirt with sweats and sneakers? _**Nothing is wrong with it. I'm comfortable with this anyways! **I went to the living room and told my parents I was leaving and left with my members behind. Blaine, Mo, and Olivia rode with me while Finn and Puck gave the others a ride in their own cars. "When are you going to talk to Shelby, Santana?" Blaine asks me when I enter the school's parking lot. I sigh and scratch the back of my head. "Maybe today… or tomorrow…" "Miss Lopez, you do know that the other packs might already know about last night's incident?" Mo asks me from behind. I just nod as an answer and she takes the hint that I don't want to talk about it. **You should talk about it though San. **_I don't want to Snix, at least not yet. _**Well either way you'll have to. You still need to talk to Quinn. **I groan inwardly and park the car. We get out of my car and Finn and Puck come in parking their cars. I grab my jacket from the car and put my shades on enter the building. Right when I set foot inside the school, I feel all eyes on me. I shrug them off and head to my locker. When I turn down the hallway, I spot Chloe standing by my locker and Quinn at the other hallway, glaring at her. I approach Chloe and see her eyes are puffy. I grab her hand and lead her to the end of the hallway and turn to enter the auditorium before I stop to glare at Quinn. She looks taken back when I glare at her and then hurt gets in her eyes and I quickly go in the auditorium before I decide to turn around and apologize. I step on the stage with Chloe behind me and turn to face her. "You've been crying. Why?" she sniffles and begins to cry again. "We can't be together anymore San. I'm leaving to Barden in a few hours. I found out about something and I can't wait till the end of the week. I need to get out of Lima. Before you get any conclusions though, don't think its Quinn's doing. I love you San but I'm not your mate. She is. Take care of yourself." She kisses my cheek before she runs out and leaves me troubled. A few seconds later I hear the door open and I inwardly groan when I first smell honey. **You've been groaning a lot today San and it's only morning. **I ignore Snix and turn around thinking it was Quinn but turn to see a smaller version of her. "You're not Quinn." **No shit Sherlock!** _Not now Snix! _**Okay… **"Sorry to burst your bubble Lopez. I'm her younger sister, Kitty. Before I say why I'm here, I want to thank you for stopping older Beale from punching me." "Yeah, well, I figured someone had to do it. Now what do you want? I'm not really in the mood so can we please make this quick?"

Kitty's P.O.V

_Why am I here again Catherine?_** We have to make sure she doesn't blame Quinn for her grandmother's death remember? **I step up just a tad bit before I speak up. "I just want to apologize for your grandmother's death." She raises her eyebrow curiously and I decide I should start explaining what I can. "I know you know it was a Barguest but before you get any ideas, it wasn't me or Quinn. I'm not exactly sure who did it but I have a hunch. Listen, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I heard Beale say my sister is your mate and now that I put the pieces together, I'm guessing you're her mate. Well that's all I came to really say because I don't want to get in trouble." I quickly leave before she can say anything because honestly, she scares me. **Wuss. **_Can you ever shut up?! _**I can but I choose not to.** _Ugh!_ I head to my locker to grab my bag when I see Jake approach Marley again. I feel Catherine getting angry when he touches her arm and she pulls away. I see him try to corner her as she tries to push him off so I go to pull him away when a dwarf comes out of nowhere and beats me to it.

Marley's P.O.V

I'm grabbing my things for class when I hear Jake calling me. I ignore him, thinking he would take a hint when I feel him touch my arm. **Where's Chloe when we need her? **_I don't know but he needs to back off NOW! _I quickly pull away and tell him to back off when I feel his body leaning into me. I try to push him away but he grabs me harder and right before I can do anything else, he goes flying back and slams on the lockers of the other side. I turn to see a short girl glaring at him and see Kitty shocked, staring at the girl as well. The small girl turns to me and I feel Rosey getting anxious. "Hey are you okay?" she asks me. Still dumbfounded, I nod because it's the only thing I can apparently do. She chuckles and I feel Rosey getting excited. _Can you calm down?! _**No! There's something about her that I want to know! I like her. She intrigues me, like Kitty! **"I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell, Cerberuses' new alpha. And can I get the beautiful damsel in distress's name?" I blush at her comment and articulately say, "I'm uhhh... I'm Marley… Marley Rose Beale." She chuckles again and I can't help but giggle. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Marley Rose… beautiful name by the way. It fits you. Anyways, if you need any rescuing again, I am of service." She walks away and I swoon. I stare at her as she walks away when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn and see Kitty's hurt look and she turns and heads to homeroom. _Dammit why do I always end up hurting her feelings?! _**Because you are an idiot. Now go fix it!** I run after her and manage to catch up to her before she goes in homeroom. I pull her into the restroom and lock the door after making sure that no one else is in there. "Look Kitty, I'm sorry about that. She just caught me by surprise." She stays quiet and I grow nervous. **Tell her about Brittany! **"I've been thinking about breaking up with Brittany." At this she raises her head and finally looks me in the eyes. I take that as a go and I keep talking. "It's not fair to anyone that I keep being her when you're my mate and you being my mate and me having feelings for someone else. I'm sorry Kitty. I'm still hoping you still want to wait for me while I figure things out-"I get caught off when I feel soft honey lips pressing on mine. I close my eyes and kiss her back. Before things get heated, I pull away and see her smiling. "I'll wait as long as I need to Mar."

* * *

just a head's up, next chapter will have a time jump.

ill try to get it up tomorrow. follow and review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

This is more of a filler chaptrer because i dont want things to happen too fast. we have a little bit of our main characters POVs in this chapter though. Enjoy casue tomorrow we get more drama! lol.

* * *

Beca's P.O.V

It's been four months since I came to Lima and a few things have already gone down. The first day, I was greeted by none other than Santana. Our packs got along quite well and we quickly agreed to become allies. That same day, later in the night though, I got a call from her beta, Blaine, saying that their current alpha was murdered. I was shocked, to say the least to know that someone had the guts to attack an alpha. What surprised me though was that they had managed to kill an alpha. From what I heard, Alma was one of the strongest Black Dogs the Aufhockers have had. A month later the funeral was held and I made my pack go to the funeral. All four Hell Hounds were there as well as some of the other packs were there. We could all feel the tension between the Aufs and Barguests. In the funeral, almost every Aufhocker cried except for Santana. It was like she shut off from the world. She showed no emotions at all. A week after the funeral, I spoke to Carl and told him I was going to claim my role as alpha with Fat Amy as my beta. First thing I did as alpha was get a few of my pack to help investigate the murder of Alma Lopez. These past four months, Santana and I have gotten closer. She's something alright. She's told me about Quinn and how she's her mate. I advised her to not tell any other people because she can get into serious problem with the Hounds. Only a few of her pack and I know about Quinn being her mate. I feel bad for Quinn though. Ever since the 'incident,' Santana has avoided her. I also don't know why her sister only glares at me when she sees me. Like, what the fuck did I do to her to be getting her stupid glare?

I've also been trying to get closer to Marley. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that intrigues me and pulls me in. Sky doesn't get it either but she gets excited when Marley is near. She also went to the funeral along with Brittany and a red head that has the same blue eyes as Marley. I felt that same pull towards her i felt for Marley, but stronger and Sky went crazy. I'm not sure why but I'd like to see that redhead again. It hasn't snowed at all today so I decide to ditch my last class. I grab my backpack and head out to the football field. I go to the middle of the field and sit down, pulling my laptop and headphones. **Beca, I understand you have a passion for this but can you just take a break from this for one day?** _He he. Come on Sky! Mixing music is like breathing. _**Whatever. ** I chuckle and put my headphones on and lose myself as I begin to work on my music.

Marley's P.O.V

It's been four months since we were told about Alma Lopez's deathe. Chloe left the same day it happened, but she seemed off and didn't want to explain. All she said was that she let Santana go And to let her know when the funeral was going to be. A month later i called her for the funeral and she came down for it. Only Chloe, Brittany, Mr. Shue, and I went to the funeral from our pack. Kitty and her sisters went as well. many of the Cerberus pack were there as well. It was really sad. Things have calmed down abit but there's still that tension between the Aufhockers and Barguests. Kitty and I have gotten closer. I broke up with Brittany a few weeks after the funeral. She was so sad when i broke up with her but happy that i told her the truth. Of course, I did leave out the part of who mate is.

Since it's finally winter, the snow has started to come but today we had a break from it. I was in my last class bored to death when i see Beca walk by. I excused myself to go to the restroom and quietly followed her. Ever since she helped me with Jake, we've gotten abit closer. I don't know why but Rosey would get all happy when Beca was around. She wouldn't explain to me why but insisted on getting to know the Cerberus alpha more. I follow her out in the football field and see she's sitting on the field doing something with her computer. I make my way over to her and call her but she doesnt move. **She has her headphones on smart one. **Right. I tap her shoulder which causes her to jump and i yel. She turns around with an annoyed look on her face but when she sees it's me, she relaxes and gives me a smile. I smile in return when she pulls her headphones on her neck pats the spot on the ground next to her and i sit. "Whatcha doing?" I ask her. She chuckles and takes off her headphones. "Just mixing some music." "You mean like a DJ?" She chuckles and scratches her head, making me giggle. "Yeah, like a DJ but i also make my own music. Want to hear what I was working on right now?" I nod frantically and she chuckles again, handing me her headphones. I put them on and wait as she clicks on a file. I hear Sweet Nothing start playing but with a different beat and then some added vocals come in. I lean my head on her shoulder as i finish hearing the song. **This is really good! **_It's great! _I pull the headphones down and look at her to see her nervously staring at me. **"Beca is really reserved about her mixes. She's never let anyone hear them." Marley, Sky says that you're the first person she's ever let listen to her mixes. **I lift my head and look at her surprised at this revelation. "I'm guessing Sky told Rosey about you being the first person to hear one of my mixes." I nod in reply and reach for her hand. "Hey, they're really good. You're great Beca." She smiles and leans in. I get nervous but without thinking, I start to lean. Once I feel her breath hit my lips, I realized what was going to happen and i quickly pull away. "I'm sorry Marley. I shouldn't have done that." I smile at her and lift her head. "No it's okay. I should apologize. I have a mate. Rosey just gets excited when you're around." She laughs at me and stands up. "I appreciate you telling me. Im not sure why but for some reason Sky finds you intruiging And gets really excited when you're near. Whoever your mate is though is lucky." She grabs her backpack and helps me u. I give her a hug as she hesitates before walking away. I watch her walk for a little before turning around and see Kitty on the bleachers, staring at me.

Kitty's P.O.V

After I talked with Santana four months ago, i did my own tracking on who of our pack attacked Alma. Although I talked to Santana, she refused to talk to Quinn. We went to the funeral along with Aubrey, who came right away when we told her about it. Ever since the funeral, she's been rather jumpy And each time i aske her what's wrong, all she does is shake her head and say or they'll hurt me. I'm not sure why they threatened t hurt me though but Aubrey will do anything to keep her siblings safe. She might be our alpha but there are a few people she is still afraid of. Like Sue, our father, , Sue's daughter Robin, and our cousin, Mark. So it could have been any of them who killed Alma.

It's been three months since the funeral and i still have no idea who it could've been. I only had two classes left after lunch so i decided to skip class. I head to the football field and go up the bleachers and lay down. I stay there, lookomg at the clouds when i hear the gate open. I lift myself propping myself on my shoulders and see Beca walking towards the football field. I stop myself from growling at her and stay quiet and watch her. She's been talking to Marley alot lately and even though Marley tells me nothing is going on, Catherine and I can't help but get jealous. I see Beca sitting on the field, messing with her computer when I hear the gate open again. I look back and this time it's Marley. I get angry when she approaches the dwarf and sits next to her. But i lose control to Catherine when I see Marley lean on Beca. Catherine gets us up and starts walking down the bleachers but before she can go down the stairs, Iget control again and see Beca leaning in for a kiss. I was about to growl when Marley leaned in as well but stopped myself when she quickly pulled away. They both then got up and Beca walks away. Marley turns around and that's when she sees me. I walk down the stairs and she walks towards me. "Before you ask, I was here before Beca even came out here. So yes, I saw everything." She bit her lip nervously and I smirked. "So you saw I didn't kiss her right? I told her I have a mate. I was just curious when i saw her walking around. I wasn-" "Marley! It's ok. I'm not mad. I'm glad you told her and didn't kiss her." She nods and gives me a big smile causing me to xhuckle. I turn around and look back at her holding my hand out for her. "Come on. School is almost over for the day and i want to hang around my mate for a while." She blushes as she takes my hand and we walk towards the gate and head towards the auditorium.

Chloe's P.O.V

After I broke up with Santana, i booked my flight for that same night and began to paCk. When Marley and our mom got home I told them I couldn't stay there any longer. When I got back to BardenI got a call from Marley telling me that Alma Lopez was dead. I couldn't believe her and Will and he confirmed it, so i told them to call me for the funeral. I didnn't know if I should've called Santana or not, but I did. She sounded so emotionless. It almot made me want to go back just to comfort her. But I knew I couldn't do that, so i decided to wait until the funeral. I met the Barguest's alpha as well since she transferred here to Barden. We hit it off right away and now it's like we're best friends. When Marley called me to tell me the date of the funeral, I was nervous about going back to Lima. I told Aubrey about my relationship with Santana. Of course, I left Quinn out of the picture though because I know Aubrey would flip out since she doesn't approve of the Aufhockers. When we went back to Lima for the funeral, Aubrey seemed jumpy but I didn't want to push her into telling me what was wrong. i knew she would eventually tell me. I also saw the small girl, who turned out to be the Cerberus alpha. Beca Mitchell. Marie grew impatient and frustrated ever since we first saw her. When we saw her again in the funeral, I knew for a fact that she is our mate. Marie is just scared that we aren't her mate though, which is why she was so reluctant in letting Santana go. Santana is noble and sticks to her word. I was a bit disappointed by her when she told me she hadn't talked to Quinn at all. I told her to talk to her and clear the air between them so t least some tension could be settled but that girl is stubborn.

Right now I'm hanging with Tom and Aubrey and nothing big is going on. Tom and Aubrey have been really close and i can't help but get suspicious. Those two can't keep a secret from me. They need to start talking.

Quinn's P.O.V

When Coach Sue told us about Alma's death, i froze. What completely shocked me is when I was told that it was someone from our pack. **Now Santana will hate us! She'll blame us for her grandmother's death! What if she finds out about us and Puck Q?! **I was scared about how she would react if she found out. Apparently she found out though because ever since tht night, she has been avoiding me and it brakes me apart. Lucy has been growing desperate and has cried for me to get on Santana's good graces again. Kitty has been distant lately but she won't tell me anything now. She has been getting closer with Marley though, so I'm happy that at least she is happy. I went to the funeral wit my sisters, and we all earned glares from many of the other packs. Aubrey has been acting differently but she won't talk too us ans it worries me sick.

I'm supposed to be in class right now but since Santana and I have that class together, I decided to head home early. As soon as I got home though I recieved a text and oppened it to see it was from Santana. My heart stopped and i felt like I couldn't breath when I opened it:

Hey Quinn, I am soo sorry for pushing you away and avoiding you all this time. I... Can we just talk. Please? Snix really is going crazy without you... And... I miss you too... There's alot you need to explain and we just need to talk and clear the air between us. -Santana

Santana's P.O.V

I felt like i wasn't living anymore. The first few weeks everyone was busy organizing the funeral. I felt like I was stuck. I ignored everyone and avoided Quinn. I was mad, sad, hurt, and confused. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I gotta be thankful for Beca though because she helped me start talking to my pack again. I like that girl, Beca. She's sarcastic and witty Although she really is closed off. When the the day of the funeral finally came, I was a zombie. I saw my whole pack there. I didn't know many of them but I was still grateful they came even if I didn't show it. I saw Chloe, Britt, and Marley come with Mr. Shue. What caught me by complete surprise though was not the Hell Hounds attending the funeral, but the three Fabray siblings. I felt bad for them since almost everyone gave them dirty looks. If Kitty hadn't talked to me the next day though, I would've been giving them dirty looks too. I saw Quinn approach me when the funeral was over but i quickly went over to Chloe. Chloe scolded me when I told her I was avoiding Quinn. I just didn't know how to approach her without losing my temper or gettong carried away. A week after the funeral Beca finally accepted to be alpha for her pack and I was proud of her. She has that leader instinct. Shelby and I talked about the whole alpha issue and Abuela's death. I told her I needed more time before I came in as alpha and she granted me that request. She also set up a investigating team with the Shucks and Cerbs to find out which Barguest killed Abuela since no one apparently knew.

It's been three months since the funeral and I still havent talked to Quinn. I was headed to my last class to see Quinn heading to the parking Lot. "You need to talk to her before it's too late." I hear Blaine say as we walk to class. "But what am i going to tell her? Oh I know the truth now and you better admit it?!" He chuckles and I grunt. "No. Just apologize for avoiding... And tell her you want to talk. Before it's too late and someone else comes and tries to steal her." He walks ahead and I stay in front of the door thinking. **Can we please see Quinnie, Sanny? You've kept us from her long enough! **_Okay Snix. I miss her too. _I go inside the class and sit next to Blaine and pull my phone out. I search for Quinn's name and send her a text. I wait for a few seconds and my phone vibrates:

I understand. I'm not exactly happy with you but I'll forgive you since I know I have some explaining to do as well. Just know though that Lucy and I miss you and Snix so much. You're our mate and we hate being apart from you. I know this won't be easy but I'm willing to try for you. We'll talk tomorrow before school. Im the auditorium. Xoxo -Quinn

* * *

Well that wraps up this chapter! Next chapter will be mainly a Quinntana chapter. I'm sorry for only updating once today but I was super busy. I will update again tomorrow though! Follow and Review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

before you yell at me, let me just say sorry! i know i said i was going to post on friday but i completle forgot that i was going to be at my lil bros school. i also worked so i couldnt post it later in the night. weekends im always busy so i will probably never post on a weekend. unless i can for some miracle. and yesterday i was gone all day. anyways, i hope you enjoy these two chapters! i will post again tomorrow for sure though! enjoy chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

Santana's P.O.V

I woke up the next day feeling very nervous. **We finally gets to see our Quinn! **_Yeah Snix, we get to talk to her again. _**What's wrong? Are you scared of what she will tell us? **_Hell yes! What if she marked him?! She did meet him before us after all and she did sleep with him! _**True, but if she would've marked him, Puck would've told us. After all, he didn't mark her so the mating wasn't complete. **_You're right. I need to calm down. _I quickly get up and go to my closet and pick out some black skinny jeans with a white one sleeve shirt, exposing one of my shoulders and put some flats on. I decide to leave my hair down and make my way downstairs. Papi is grabbing his keys about to leave when he sees me reach the last step. "Mija, Buenos dias! Como amanecistes (Daughter, good morning! How did you wake up?)" I smile and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Bien Papi, me disperte bien pero un poco nerviosa. (I woke up fine but a little nervous.)" He shakes his head and smiles at me. "Is it because of Quinn? I know you've been avoiding her. Blaine told me. I'm guessing you're finally going to talk to her?" I nod and he pulls me in and kisses my head. "Don't worry San, it will go well." "Thanks Papi. Have a good day at work!" I yell as he goes to his car. Ever since I yelled out Quinn was my mate, my Papi and I have gotten closer. I told him everything about Quinn and how Snix felt when she was near. I quickly go in the kitchen and see my mom drinking a cup of coffee. I give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her good morning and grab an apple and get to my car. **In a rush are we? **_Shut up. I just want to get this over with. It's been four months since we last talked to Quinn and I need her. _I rush to school and park in the first spot I see open. I compose myself when I get out of the car and head to the auditorium, finding Beca and Kitty there. Confused at why those two are together, I slowly approach them. "So have you finally set your differences aside and are best friends now or were you guys about to gets down." I say sarcastically. Kitty scoffs and Beca rolls her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny San." Beca tells me with a smirk on her face. "Okay, but seriously, why are you two in the same room without Kitty jumping you?" Beca just shrugs, making me chuckle while Kitty just grunts. "Okay look here, the only reason I'm here with the dwarf is because we both know you and my sister are finally going to talk, which is about fucking time if I might say. "Beca nods in agreement and I raise my eyebrow in amusement. "So what does your sister and I talking have to do with you two?" Kitty sighs, annoyed but Beca speaks up this time. "Well first off San, we don't know exactly what you guys will be talking about but just in case one of you lose your temper or something goes wrong, Kitty is here to hold her sister back and I'm here to keep you from bringing Snix out and going all 'Lima Heights Adjacent,' as you say." "I'd never hurt Quinn! How-""We're not saying you'd hurt her but I'm pretty sure you won't exactly like what my sister will be telling you. So this is just to stay on the safe side, so calm down hooters." I see Beca try to stifle a laugh and a glare at her which only makes her laugh.

Quinn's P.O.V

**Quinn, get up. We need to go talk to Santana today! **_I changed my mind. I don't want to anymore. She's going to hate me. _**Stop being a coward! Come on, we need to go. **_I don't want to Luce; now shut it so I can keep sleeping. _**GET UP! **_NO! _** FINE! You asked for it! **Before I can say anything back to Lucy, I feel her taking control of my body. She gets me up and puts on a yellow sundress with a light brown sweater. _Luce! Let go! _**I'm not letting go until I get us to school. **She finishes getting us ready and heads down and eats a bowl of cereal with Kitty and head to my car. Once she gets to school, she gives me back control of my body. **You'll thank me later. **I sigh and head to my locker as I see Kitty go into the auditorium. I mess around with my locker for a while before I decide to go to the auditorium since I told Santana that I'd talk with her there. I quietly went into the auditorium and was surprised to see Kitty next to Beca, talking with Santana. I quietly approached them as they were talking. When I thought it was time to make my presence known, I cleared my throat and suppressed a laugh as all three girls jumped and turned to me like they were deer caught in headlights. "Quinn…" I barely hear Santana whisper. I give her a soft smile and a warm smile to Beca and Kitty, signaling them that I heard what they said and appreciate it. "San, I… I know you're mad and hurt. Let me just say though-"I was interrupted when I felt a body crash into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall back on the floor. I heard Kitty chuckle at whoever was on me and I and I glared at her making her quiet and Beca chuckle at that. I look back down to who is on me and see raven haired. Then I felt her giggling into me and I arched my eyebrow and sat up as much as I could with her hugging me. "I really missed you Quinn. Snix missed you. I'm not mad Q, I was just hurt and confused." She then got off me and helped me and fixed my dress for me. I grabbed her hand as she led me on the stage and brought a stool for me to sit on. Beca and Kitty had gone to a side of the stage and kept their distance but alert in case one of us would lose our temper. _It's now or never Lucy. _**Let's get this over with Quinn.** I take a deep breath and look into Santana's eyes and see nothing but love with a hint of fear. "Santana, I don't know what Puck exactly told you, but I will tell you the truth. It's only fair to you as my mate to tell you what happened. I did date Puck for a little while over a year ago. I was feeling really pressured during that time because my sister was made alpha just not too long ago and people were already expecting me to be exactly like her, since after all, I am her beta. Well, it got to the point where I couldn't handle it and ran into the forest behind the school and found Puck drinking alone. At first he tried talking to me and tried to calm me down, but he then offered me some beers and other alcohol he had, telling me it would call me down, so I took a drink. One drink became into three or four and I let go. Next thing I knew though was that we were dating. He was sweet at first and tried talking to me about Aubrey and everything that pressured me but within a month, he just gave me more drinks to let go and he started to become handsy. He never forced me into doing something I didn't want to but he would try to always rush things."

I look away before I keep going but feel Santana's hand under my chin, pulling me back to look at her again. "One day we were arguing because he was saying how he was always there for me and I never did anything for me so he'd appreciate it if I did "a little something something" for him, which meant sex, but I told him I wasn't that kind of girl so the following weekend Sam and Kitty took me to a party to try to cheer me up. Puck was there, of course and I already had a bit of alcohol in my system when I saw him and since I'm lightweight, I get buzzed quickly and so he started kissing me and I let him and things were getting heated but when he wanted to take things up to a room, I refused to and so he put something in my drink. The only reason I know was because of Jake, who told me the next day. Anyways, he put some pill in my drink and that made me agree into going to a room with him. We ended up sleeping together that night and when I woke up, Puck was gone. Apparently Sam and Kitty stayed to make sure I was safe the next day and we went home together. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a month later because of Lucy. When I told Puck though, he broke up with me right away and refused to help me with the baby. I had the baby, but Aubrey made me give her away because people would suspect something… …and that's the truth…"

Santana's P.O.V

I was not expecting to hear all of this. I knew Puck was a lady's man but I didn't think he was this low. **I don't know about you San but I believe Quinn. She is our mate and we need to protect her and make her happy and keep it that way. I'm going to kill Puck for hurting our mate! He drugged her San! We can even ask his stupid but faithful to his pack, half-brother. **_I agree with you Snix. We're gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass for messing with our woman! _After telling me her side of the story, Quinn looks down in shame but I quickly put my hand on her cheek and caress it. She leans into my touch and I lift her face up, making her look at me. She does and I see doubt, shame, and fear in her eyes but I change that by giving her a loving smile and kissing her forehead. "I don't care if you dated Puck. So what you didn't dump him when he kept passing the line? He drugged you to get what he wanted and then left you to deal with the baby. I'm sorry for hearing that you had to give your baby girl away, and I will do what I can to find her." Quinn then pulls at my shirt and buries her face in it as she cries. "Thank you San… Thanks for forgiving me." I wrap my arms around her and whisper comforting words in her ear and kiss her head from time to time. "You don't have to thank me Q. I forgave you four months ago." She then looks up at me and I feel my eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears but as I go to wipe them away, Quinn beat me to it and wipes them away. I lean in and kiss her on the lips with as much passion I could muster as she returned the kiss.

Beca's P.O.V

Seeing that things turned out to work well, I nudge Kitty and to the door. She nods and we both quietly leave, giving Quinn and San their space. I walk out and see Marley across turn down the hallway. "Hey Marley, wait u-"What_ the hell?! _**We just got shoved against the locker! Oh hell no! **I push whoever shoved me off and turn to see Kitty mad as hell. "Okay, what in the damn hell is your problem?!" I shout at Kitty. She stands up in my face and my anger only rises. "You're my problem Beca! Stay away from Marley! She is my mate!" **WHAT?! **"Sorry to break it you little kitty but I think she's my mate so I will not back off! Beside's I'm not even going after her! If she doesn't want to be with me I refuse to stay away though! I will stay by her side even if it's as a friend." Kitty growls at me and I feel Sky beginning to get angry. **Fuck this Beca, she just challenged me. Let's show her what an alpha is capable of. **I growl in agreement and throw her across the lockers. By now, a huge group of students are circling us and watching us. I jump at her but she rolls away and jumps on my back, trying to hit me. I turn on my back and slam it on the lockers, hitting her and she let's go. I then turn to her but next thing I know, I'm being tackled on the floor. I see Kitty getting up and I shove whoever tackled me off. Kitty then jumps on me and manages a few punches on me but I quickly flip us over. I hear someone yelling but I can't make up the words or who it is and I punch Kitty on the face a couple of times. She then kicks me off and goes to tackle me down again but I duck, and jump up at her when she throws herself at me and I slam her against the locker, with a hold on her neck. Before I can tighten my grip, I finally hear the voice and recognize it as someone else tackles me and pins me facing the lockers.

* * *

I will post the next chapter in about an hour or two so please wait patiently. or just reread this chapter. lolol. we'll have more fighting the next chapter. follow and review! tell ya friends about this story! lol.


	14. Chapter 14

like i promised! chapter 14 is up today as well.! and with fighting from two alphas! i figured it was about time two alphas fought. lol. hopefully you guys didnt't expect this and i got you by the element of surprise. lol. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Beca's P.O.V

"Leave Kitty the fuck alone!" I freeze when I finally hear the yelling and recognize that voice and then next thing I know, I'm facing the lockers, pinned against them. **Is that who I think it is? Please let me be wrong… **"What do you think you're doing Beca?!" I flinch as she asked, no, demanded. I do my best to turn to see her and see her electric blue eyes, glowing, and filled with anger. I gulped and tried to free myself from whoever was pinning me against the locker and heard Kitty struggling as well. I guess someone had her pinned against the lockers too. I felt their grip release me and I turned to see Quinn glaring at me and San glaring at Kitty. "Yo, Becs, what the hell is going on?" Santana asks once she comes to me and Quinn goes to check on her sister. I stay quiet for a while and they all, along with the audience wait for me to speak. As I go to open my mouth, the bell rings but no one makes a move when Santana yells out. "Pinches metiches! (Fucking nosy people!) Go to class before I go all Lima Heights on ya'll and you face the fury of Snix!" everyone immediately bolts to their classroom and I chuckle. They don't know Santana's dog is actually Snix but they just believe it's her alter ego or something. "Well Beca? Why did you jump Kitty?" I hear Quinn ask. I turn to look at Marley but look down in shame when she glares at me. **You better tell her Kitty started it! I will not tolerate Kitty's bullshit! I don't like Marley mad at us! I think she is our mate, and I will stay by her side! **"Well I was with Santana and Quinn along with Kitty trying to set some things straight. When Kitty and I left though, I called after you and she jumped me, so I simply responded!" Santana and Quinn sighed and I looked at them in confusion. "It does not give you a reason to fight her though Beca! I don't know what the deal is between you and Kitty but you need to fix it! As an alpha, you should've responded in a less violent way Beca!" Marley tells me. I go to apologize when the damn little kitty decides to speak up from behind my back. "You need to back off Marley because she is my mate Beca!" I look at Marley before I turn around and again, next thing I know, I'm being tackled into the floor. Kitty pins me down and aims for my face but I quickly kick her off and get up and try to run to her when Quinn stands in front of me. I push her away and go to lift Kitty up but then I feel someone pull me back and see San. I go to swing at her but I end up punching Marley, busting her lip. **What in the world just happened?** I instantly calm down and drop my fists and look at Marley. "Marls, I-I'm so sorry." She puts her hand up to silence me. "Beca, you might think I am your mate, but you're not mine, Kitty is. Now, if you still want to stay as friends, I suggest you fix things with Kitty." She then helps Kitty up and Quinn takes them both. "Come on Kitty, Marley. Let's get you girls to the nurse's office." Before they walk away, Marley turns back to me. "If you dare hurt Kitty again, you will regret it Rebeca Mitchell." _Damn she's mad. _**Hell yeah, she's never used your full name before!** _Sky! Now is not the time for your damn remarks, so shut it! _Marley then turns back around and joins Quinn and Kitty.

I look at Santana and she just shakes her head. I stand there trying to just take in everything that just happened when I started having trouble breathing. _What the hell Sky? Why are you fighting for control? What's wrong? _**Marley is mad at us! I don't want her to be mad at us! Fuck this; I need to get to Marley! Beca, fuck off! **I leaned on the wall and grabbed for Santana, who quickly pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling. _Sky, I get you're really peeved off and hurt but Marley already made it clear that we aren't her mate. So what's wrong with you?_ **I don't like Marley mad at us! What if she really is our mate Beca? Can't you feel that pull towards her?! **_Of course I do and I also can't help but wonder if she is our mate as well but I don't know Sky. I have a small feeling she isn't but… I don't know. _I felt weaker and heavier, so I put my arm around Santana's shoulders. "Beca, what's wrong?" I heard Santana asking. "I don't… know… it's Sky…" I manage to breathe out. She quickly takes me out to the back of the school, passing the track field, out the back gate, and into the forest behind the school. Once we walked a distance, I push Santana away and she stays back, giving me space. _Sky, calm down now! _Damn… too late… I feel my fangs finally come out and my mind begins to fog up as Sky manages to overpower me. Before I lose awareness of my surroundings, I manage to see Santana, eyes wide as she realizes I lost control.

Santana's P.O.V

Ho-ly shi-it. Beca is gone right now and I need to figure out whether I should take flight, and give her time to cool off, or fight and try to knock some sense into Sky and bring Beca back. Her fangs quickly come out, along with her claws, as her dark gray eyes begin to glow darker with a tint of blue. She's still struggling in her shift, which means Beca is still fighting, and I decide to take the latter of my choices and begin to shift into Snix's form. **Are we really going to fight Beca, San? We might hurt her. **_It's the only way Snix, and don't get cocky. After all, she is an alpha so that means she will be fucking strong._ I give a bit of control to Snix and she brings our fangs out. Beca, now fully shifted, growls at me. **San, she's small. **_Snix! _**Right. Sorry, shifting now! You do know though that we can get into trouble for shifting in the day. We're only allowed to shift at night beca- **_SNIX! _**Okay, I'm sorry! **I quickly let Snix shift us into our dog form as Sky pounces at me, taking me down. _Damn she sure knows how to pounce! _I quickly get up and jump sideways as Sky tries to bite at me. We bite, scratch, pounce, and swing our paws at each other for a while and Sky seems reluctant to calm down. **Sky, you need to calm down! You can hurt someone! "No! Marley is my mate and Kitty is getting in the way! I will get to her Snix-"you'll have to go through San and me then. **Sky growls once more and darts to me with lightening speed, catching me off guard, and bites at my leg. I cry out in pain and pull away before she bites it again but I lose my balance and she rams me against a tree. She backs up and roars as I get up with a small limp. Within a few seconds, I smell and hear Black Dogs coming towards our direction. Within the minute, I see that her pack arrived and I let out a small whimper. _Dammit, she brought in her pack. I don't want anyone else to get hurt Snix, and I can't take them on my own. _**San, I'll be taking full control now, okay? Sky told her pack that Marley is her mate and we're preventing her from stopping Kitty of getting in the way. **_Great, just what I needed. Alright Snix, you're in control now. Just be careful though…_

* * *

well, that's it for today. the rest of the fight will be next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow. now, if you want me to post two chapters instead of one tomorrow, ya'll need to follow and review!

till tomorrow! :)


	15. Chapter 15

okay, chapter 15 is up. i tried something alittle different in this chapter and had Snix's P.O.V in here again. i hope i dont confuse you guys. and someone else's P.O.V as well. anyways, i hope you guys aren't dissapointed by it. :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Snix's P.O.V

**_Damn, Santana won't hold on with the whole pack. I knew the Cerberuses were badass but this here is deadly. _****San, I'll be taking full control now, okay? Sky told her pack that Marley is her mate and we're preventing her from stopping Kitty of getting in the way. **_Great, just what I needed. Alright Snix, you're in control now. Just be careful though… _**Santana, don't worry. I got this. ****_I knew that the real reason Santana was apprehensive about giving me full control was because not once in our life, have I had full control. They say that once a Dog has full control, it's hard for the person to come back, that it's a constant battle with the dog and human and it wears the body out. I've heard of a few Dogs that lost their human side and went stray, but I have never met one. I hear a few of them growl and Sky steps forward. Honestly, I'm a bit scared. Ha-ha. Sky then comes at me and I jump over her and charge to the nearest Cerberus. I fake an attack and go for the one next to it, bringing it down for a while. I feel two of them jump on my back, trying to weigh me down, but I manage to shrug one off and avoid Sky, who then jumped to bite at me. _****Sky! You need to bring Beca back! I don't want to hurt you or any of your pack! ****_She responds with a roar and a feel pain on my tail. I turn and see one of them holding my tail with a firm grip on their mouth. I go to release myself but then I get tackled again. I feel my tail released and I quickly get up and run. _****San, I can't do this! **_What? What happened? I couldn't hear, see, or sense anything. _**They're too many San. **_Call our pack. Fuck this. If Sky wants to fight, then we'll gives her a fight! She's about to see how we do it in Lima Heights! _**Ha-ha. I don't want to bring anyone else into it. Someone can get hurt Santana. **_Snix, we ain't gots time for this shit! I'm taking control again! I hate being blind! __**Before I know it, Santana takes back control and she keeps running until we come across a lake. **_**Now what? **_Hmp, we call our vatos (homies) of course! __**She then roars, calling our pack when Sky finally caught up. I try to take control but Santana keeps a strong hold on our body and she stays standing. **_**What the hell are you waiting for?! **_Trust me Snix. __**I groan and decide to stay quiet when the rest of Sky's pack catches up. One of them charges at us and San easily dodges, and somehow manages to bite it too. Then two more come, one jumping high in the air and the other running. Santana avoids getting tackled by the one running but the other one lands on us and San lets out a cry of pain. **_

Blaine's P.O.V

When I first heard a roar, I knew something was going down. I didn't make a move though because it wasn't from Santana. Someone else was calling for their pack. Mr. Shuester heard it too because he stopped teaching and just gave us work as he sat in his desk, keeping a lookout on the window. Quinn then comes in a couple of minutes after the first roar and she looks troubled too. "Do you know what's going on?" I ask Quinn as she sits in front of me. She shakes her head and turns around to face me. "All I know is that Beca got into it with my younger sister and Marley sort of stopped it with mine and San's help." I nod and look out the window to see if I can see anything. "So I take it you and San patched things up?" I get answer when I see her blush and shyly nod her head, making me chuckle. She fills me in on what happened in the morning, when I hear the roar, Santana's call for her pack. I become rigid and freeze and Quinn notices. "What's wrong?" I quickly get up and whisper before running out, "its Santana!" she quickly catches on and runs right on my tail but both stop when Mr. Shuester calls us. "Blaine! Quinn! Where do you think you're going? We have class in session." "Mr. Shue, I understand but that call just now was Santana, so as her beta, I must go." he nods in understandment and turns to Quinn for an explanation. "I uh, I-"she runs for it and I laugh, running behind her, with Mr. Shue yelling after Quinn. We quickly jump over the gate and run across the track field, where we see Rachel, Jesse, Stacy, and Finn running too. "Where's the rest of our pack?" I ask Rachel. "They should be coming soon. What I'd like to know though is what this Barguest is doing here! This doesn't concern you Fabray, so I suggest you go back to class." Quinn growls at Rachel but before anyone begins to fight I intervene. "She might not be an actual Aufhocker but she might as well be one because she is Santana's mate and you must respect that!" Rachel stays quiet as we head into the forest. We quickly shift into our dogs when the rest of our pack joins us, already in dog form. **You know Sir Blaine, it is about time we start shifting into our dog form because it get's rather boring staying as a human. **I chuckle at Aaron and get a confused look from Rachel. I simply shake my head and step up and face everyone.** "Alright you guys, we don't know what's going down but Santana needs our help. Let's move out!" **Everyone howls in agreement and Quinn and I lead the pack. We quickly run deeper into the forest and see an opening where some trees are smashed, and a little bit of blood is spread. Quinn sniffs it and growls. **"We need to hurry! San is hurt!" **We quicken our pace and keep running when we begin to see a lake. As we get closer, we finally see Santana, fighting off the Cerberus pack. One of them charges at her but then another one comes from above landing one her, and biting her side, hard. Quinn is the first to react, followed by me and the rest follow. Once we enter the scene, Quinn and I pull of three Cerberus off Santana and the rest of our pack steps in front of us, guarding our alpha.

Quinn's P.O.V

The minute I saw the Cerberus land on her, in knew it wasn't going to be pretty. **Quinn! **_I'm on it Luce!_ I quickly run towards Santana, and start pulling the damn small dogs off her, along with Blaine. Once we do, Santana Is already shifted into her human form again, facing the floor, turned on her left. I quickly shift back and pick San up and see her covering her right side. **Blood…** and lots of it. I look at Blaine, who is still in his dog form and he howls. I take my sweater off and quickly press it on her side, where there is a big chunk of skin missing. "San, stay with me! I'm going to tie the sweater on your side. It's going to sting but you need to bear with the pain." She nodded and I sighed in relief knowing she could still respond. I quickly wrap the sweater around her and help her sit up. I look up to see Blaine and the rest fighting. Santana starts coughing and I bring back my attention to her. "I... got bit… leg…" she points to her leg and see it soaked in blood as well. I tear the pant leg and see a smaller bite but still looked painful. **We need to take her to the hospital Quinn. Shift back! **I begin to shift when I see a Cerberus run towards me. I get ready to take it on but Rachel steps in front of me and growls. **"Quinn, take Santana! You need to make sure she is okay! We got you covered!" **I nod and slowly lift Santana on my back, who wraps one arm around me as best as she can. Blaine and Rachel step in front of me, and fight off any Cerberus who comes for us. Once I get at a safe distance, they go back to help their pack and I make a run through the forest. Once I see the track field, I howl, calling for help. I then shift into my human form and step into the field where I'm met with Sam, Mike, Unique, Kitty, Marley, and Santana's parents. "Que le paso a mi hija?! (What happened to my daughter?!)" Mrs. Lopez asks. "I'll explain what I know on the way. We need to take her to a hospital now!"

* * *

please dont hurt me for hurting San! next chapter you'll find out what happened after Quinn and Santana left. a certain Shuck will come and stop the fight but i wont say which one. anyways, i might either post the next chapter within the next two hours, or till later in the night cause i have to go to freakin church. so if i finish typin it before i have to leave, then ill post it. follow and review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

this chapter is abit shorter. sorry but i had to make it short. but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

No one's

"Cindy, get me a gurney ready in the entrance to the ER, also, get a room ready stat!" Mr. Lopez ordered over the phone as he sped through the streets of Lima. In a few minutes, they arrived in the hospital and Quinn jumped out the car, opening the door wide open, so they could take Santana out. Two male nurses came rushing in aid and carried an unconscious Santana onto the gurney. Mr. Lopez quickly pushed the gurney into the ER with the two nurses and another doctor who joined them. Mrs. Lopez told Quinn to go in the waiting room as she parked the truck. She did as she was told and a few seconds was joined by Mrs. Lopez. Sam, Kitty, Marley, and Mike arrived a few minutes later and approached them. "Sorry we took long but at least we're here." Sam said. Kitty quickly went to her sister's side and hugged her. "She's going to be okay Quinnie. She's going to be okay." Quinn the broke down in her sister's arms and held her tight. Marley then joined in and hugged both Fabray to comfort Quinn and help Kitty be strong. "Thank you." Quinn whispered to Marley. "Don't mention it." Marley said with a soft smile. They then pulled away and Mrs. Lopez approached Quinn. "What I don't get though is that why Beca had her pack attack Santana. They made a pact and became allies." "I don't know but we'll find out when Santana gets better." Quinn replied. They all sat in the lobby waiting for news of Santana.

* * *

Back in the forest, the two packs were still fighting when another Black Dog appeared. They all stopped fighting when they heard the howl and all turned to look that it was a Shuck who interfered in the fight. Sky's anger quickly diminished when she recognized the electric blue eyes. "**Marley?" **Sky asked. The Shuck ignored her and slowly approached the packs and growled at them, making them all separate. It then began to shift into its human form. Rachel quickly shifted back to her human form and stepped up. "Chloe?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Chloe ignored Rachel's question and walked past the Aufhockers. She stopped when she was in front of the Cerberuses pack and turned around with a confused face. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I felt something wrong, as did Marie. Next thing I know, Marie's running like her life depended on it and brought us here. Where's Beca?" she turned back to the Cerberus pack for an explanation when Fat Amy stepped up. "Here's the thing… Beca isn't here at the moment. Well, physically sure cause you can obviously see her but mentally I mean, she isn't. Sky is." Chloe tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean she isn't?" Fat Amy shrugged with a goofy grin and Chloe growled. She then turned to see Luke and Cynthia Rose holding on to one of their own, who was still in their dog form. She pointed at the dog, looking at Fat Amy. "That's Beca?" Fat Amy nodded and Beca walked up to her. Once Sky saw Chloe, she tilted her head and whimpered.

Beca's P.O.V

All I could see was black. I couldn't see, hear, feel, and smell anything. It was for a while when all of a sudden, I feel Sky calling to me again. **Beca, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overpower you. I'm so sorry. **_It's okay. We'll talk later. What have you done though? I'm going to come back out and you better not fight me. _When I get no response, I take hold of my mind and see my whole pack is there along with the Aufhockers. _What the hell Sky? Why are we all here?_ Again, I get no response. Then I see her red hair. She turns and points at me, facing Fat Amy, who nods at her and she looks back to me. When I see her blue eyes with anger and confusion, I tilt my head and whimper. It's then I realize that I'm in my dog form and I shift back. "What happened? What is Chloe doing here?" I ask Luke who only shakes his head and Cynthia Rose shrugs. "Beca?" Chloe asks, making Beca quickly turn back to her. Blaine then stepped up as he was still confused to why Chloe was here when she was supposed to be at Barden. "I'm sorry but can you please explain why it is you're here Chloe? I still don't get why you had to come and why you're asking for Beca." Chloe then turned around to face me with a straight face. "I heard Beca's roar." That's impossible. You were miles away!" Mercedes says. Chloe shook her head with a smile and said, "Did you not know? Black Dogs can hear each other's roar even when their miles away?" we all shook our heads, unaware about what we just learned. "So why'd you come?" Blaine asks again. Chloe's smile fades and she sighs tiredly. "I felt Beca. Her anger, hurt, her feelings." Luke, catching on to what she was saying, stepped up and up in front of me. "There is no way in hell that my sister's mate is a Shuck!" before anyone can say anything, Blaine clears his throat and speaks up. "I'm sorry but this now seems as matter that does not involve our pack. We will be leaving, but this is not over Cerberus. You will deal with the consequences for hurting Santana!" as they turned to leave I see Chloe's eyes go wide and she calls after Blaine. I try to go after her when Luke holds on to me. "Wait, what happened to Santana?!" I hear Chloe yell. _What happened Sky?! Where is Santana? Last thing I remember is Santana being with us and now that I think about it, she isn't here!_ **I'm sorry… **"She's in the hospital. They hurt her." my eyes go wide and my mouth opens as well when I hear this. They turn back around and Chloe joins them and I quickly break free from Luke's grip and run towards them. _What the hell did you do Sky?!_

* * *

Well! at least they stopped fighting! lolol. so what did you think of Chloe showing up? follow and review! next chapter we'll found out how Santana's doing and how everyones handlin it. What will Quinn see when she sees Chloe though? follow and review!

till tomorrow everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

here's chapter 17! i didnt go to church so extra chapter. yay! lol. you'll be findin out about Santana's condition and the aufhockers and chloe arrive in the hospital. now, id just like to thank you all for givin this story a chance and im really glad you guys liked it. since iv watched fast and furious 6, iv had a crazy idea of makin a new fic using fast five and fast and furious six but replace with either Glee or Pitch perfect. what do you guys think?

anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Beca's P.O.V

_Sky, you need to tell me what the hell you did! _Nothing. God i hate when Sky ignores me. I run after Chloe when Luke catches up and grabs me. "Dude! Let me go!" "Beca, i can't do that. You can't be mixed up with a Shuck!" I feel my blood boil when I hear how he says it. I yank my arm free from him and I glare at him, making him take a step back. **Tell him we need to see if Santana is okay! Think of something! **"If we hope for our pact to not break you need to let me go and see if Santana is okay Luke!" Before he can try to grab me again Lilly pins him down and Cynthia Rose comes up to me. "Go, see if she's okay girl." "You try to fix things girl." I hear Mercedes say. Lauren just grunts and I roll my eyes. "Shaw Shank, go see her. I know you need to figure some things out." I thank Fat Amy and she just nods, understanding why I need to go. I quickly shift into my dog form and sprint through the forest. _You better tell me what the hell you did Sky. _**I kinda sorta attacked Santana, called our pack and told her she was interferring with us being with Marley. **_What?! We could have killed her and for what?! Your stubborness?! I've told you, I'm not even sure if she is our mate!_ I keep on running until i catch up to the Aufhockers and I see Chloe running with Blaine ahead. When we get back to school, we shift and I go to stand next to Chloe. "Chloe, I'm so sorry..." "Don't Beca! Not right now. I don't want to hear anything from you until I know Santana is okay." I nod sadly but feel a pang in my chest when she shows how protective of Santana she is. We run to our cars and follow Blaine's car to the hospital. Once we get there, we quickly rush into the lobby where Marley, Kitty, Quinn, Santana's mother, and a few others are there. Marley sees me but quickly turns to Kitty. I growl at this which earns me a confused look from Chloe and i regret growling. "How's Santana? Have you heard anything from her?" Blaine asks. Mrs. Lopez shakes her head and we all slump. It's not until Chloe speaks up that Quinn finally looks up. "What happened though? Why is Santana here? How bad is-" "What the hell are you doing here Beale?!" Quinn asks. We all look between the two of them and I can't help but think I'm missing something. **Why does Chloe care so much for Santana? **_I don't know. _"I might not be her mate but I still care for her okay Quinn? So I'd appreciate it if you just calm down, after all, we are in a hospital." She turns and sees Kitty holding on to Marley and snarls. Quinn sees this and quickly steps in front of Kitty and Marley, protectively. I decide I'm done being left in the dark and step between Chloe and Quinn. "Okay can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Chloe's P.O.V

I thought she told me Kitty was going to stay away! I should have known that wasn't gonna happen! I step towards Kitty and Marley, making Kitty flinch when i snarl but Quinn quickly steps in front of the. When Beca asks what is going on though I instantly calm down. "This damn little kitty is trying to go after my sister! I will not have a Barguest go after her!" Beca takes a step back and i arch my eyebrow. Not the reaction I was expecting from her. "Wait wait wait... YOU'RE Marley's sister?!" I look at Marley confused and she blushes and now I'm confused. What the hell has been going on?! "Yea, I'm her sister. Why?" Before Beca can reply though we see Mr. Lopez step out from the ER. We all rush to him but he stops us as he raises his hand, making us close our mouths. "Before you all attack me with questions, Santana is okay. She had a large bite mark on her side and another one on her leg that wasn't too bad although it will leave bruising. Her side though will be very sensitive for a while though. she had lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a blood transfusion. She is awake now but the most for now is two at a time since she will most likely be very tired." We all let out a sigh in relief and look at each other and wonder who will be going first. Mrs. Lopez steps up though and says, "I want to go first but alone. I am her mother after all." We all nod and she goes. There's a tension in the air between Marley, Kitty, and Beca and I have no idea why but I will find out. There's also tension between Quinn and me and everyone is keeping their eyes on us just to stay on the safe side. A few minutes later have gone by and Mrs. Lopez finally comes out. "Le dije a Santana que estas aqui, Chloe. (I told Santana that you're here, Chloe). I also told her that you're here Quinn and that you were the one who brought her to us. She said she'd like to see you two though." she said a little hesitantly. We both give each other irritated looks but nod to Mrs. Lopez and head to her room.

Quinn's P.O.V

Why the hell does San want to see freaking Beale too?! Ugh! I can't stand being near her. How dare she try to get to my sister?! Damn she has guts I'll give her that. She needs to back of MY Santana though and let Marley and Kitty be together! She opens the door and surprisingly, lets me go in first. I go in and see Santana with a loopy grin on her face when she sees me. **She's pale. She lost a lot of blood Quinn. **_I know Luce but at least she is okay. _I sit on a chair beside her as Chloe sits on her other side. I glare at Chloe when she takes MY Santana's hand but relax when she reaches for my hand and gives it a peck. "Thanks for helping me and bringing me here mi amor (my love)." I blush and she chuckles at me, making me giggle. "I couldn't just let you bleed to death babe. I don't think I'd be able to live without you. I just got you love. i refuse to lose you." She kisses my hand again and looks to Chloe. "The reason why I wanted to see the both of you is to set things straight with the both of you. Chloe, you actually didn't give me a solid reason why you left me. I think you at least owe me one now. I'm sorry I can't be with you. I really am Chloe, but bottom line is that Quinn is my mate. You do mean a lot to me and I really hope you can stay in my life as a friend. You think we can do that?" My heart skips a beat when I hear Santana tell Chloe I'm her mate. **Lovey dovey much? **_Shut up! You like it too! _**That is true. Ha-ha! **"I apologize for just leaving without giving you a proper reason but the reason I did was because I'm sure I've found my mate. I left though because when I saw her, I was too overwhelmed. Truth is, I'll always love you San but i respect Quinn and I respect you. I also would love very much to stay in your life." I'm actually surprised at her accepting me being Santana's mate, that I feel a bit bad. Maybe we can get along. Just maybe.

* * *

Well thats another chapter! come on yall, follow and review! the more i get! the more motivated i get to updating quicker! i feel pretty bad ass though for posting 3 chapters in one day. lol. i do have to type em and all so i think im a bad ass if i might say so. lolol.

well, till tomorrow! :)


	18. Chapter 18

okay so here's chapter 18, which is a bechloe chapter since i realized they havent really had a moment together. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Chloe's P.O.V

After I talked with Santana and Quinn, I decided to give them their own time and excused myself. **So we're really letting Miss Lopez go, Chloe? **_Yeah Marie. It's only right to do that. Right now we need to figure out what in the world is going on with Marley, and I also need to talk to Beca. _**Are you going to tell her that she is our mate?**_ i don't think I'll tell her right now. First we need to figure what is going on with them. _I walk down the hall and out into the lobby where Rachel, Blaine, and Beca are the first ones who rush up to me. "Well? How is she?" Rachel asks me. "She's fine. You can go see her but I suggest waiting for a while since she's with Quinn right now. I figured they need some time together before her pack all rush in there." Blaine chuckles and Rachel shakes her head with a smile. I look at Beca and I feel Marie getting excited. I keep a straight face though and ask, "So what did you do to Santana?" She looked down and I see Blaine and Rachel glaring at her so I decide to talk to her privately. I go to grab her arm but pull away when my fangs immediately come out at touching her. I look up and see her covering her mouth with her other hand and gives me a weird look. Blaine and Rachel just glance at us in confusion and I simply walk past them, avoiding contact with Beca. _What the hell was that Marie? _**What? Miss Mitchell excites me. Can we please tell her soon?** _Alright, but I need you to be patient. I told you, we need to figure out what is going on with her, Marley, and Kitty. _**Okay... **I see Marley lean into Kitty and Kitty kisses Marley's cheek and Marie begins to get angry. _You need to calm down. Nothing will be solved if you resort to violence Marie. Let me just talk to them. _I walk up to Marley and Kitty and Kitty looks at me a bit scared. "I need to speak with the both of you." I say calmly. Kitty, looking unsure, looks to Marley, who is staring at me and simply nods. They get up and we go out of the hospital. "So, I thought you told me she was going to back off." I tell Marley. She wraps an arm around Kitty's waist and i furrow my eyebrows. "She did but I never said I would stay away. Listen Chlo, I know you're just looking out for me but you can't always protect me. I know you're trying to make up for the thirteen years you missed on my life but seriously, you came two years ago, and that's enough for me sis. Just be the older sister you are but don't worry. I broke up with Brittany already too. Kitty is my mate and I can't stay away from her. You need to understand that Chloe." I stay quiet for a while and look at Kitty. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with my pack but I'm not going to hurt your sister. She is my mate and I will always want what's best for her. She's a great girl and I don't plan on losing her any time soon." "What about Beca? What's going on with her? I saw your reaction Marley. I want to know what the hell is going on with you and her." Marley blushed again and Kitty growled at hearing Beca's name. I couldn't help but step up and hiss at her, making her step back. "That stupid dwarf needs to back the hell off MY Marley or she'll regret it!" Kitty threatens, which not only angers Marie but me as well. **Oh no she doesn't! She does not get to threaten our mate, Chloe! **"I suggest you calm it down little kitty because if you threaten Beca again, you will face me." Kitty takes a step back again and I turn to Marley, waiting for her to speak up. "Well... It's a long story... but to make it short, she stopped Jake from trying to come after me and ever since we have gotten close. For some reason though, Rosey wants me to get close to her but she won't tell me why. **"I want to know my future sister-in-law better, Marie! I know Sky is your mate!" WHAT?! How did you know?! "Ha-ha-ha. Don't worry. I have my ways. I haven't told Marley either, so you and Chloe can relax"** I blush when Marie tells me what Rosey tells me but I quickly look away before Marley can see it. "Okay, so what happened today that Santana is in the hospital?" "I think it's best if I told you that." Beca says from behind me and walks next to me. **Can we tell her now?! **_Marie, please!_ Okay..."Start speaking Mitchell." I tell her. She takes a deep breath before she looks back to me and begins to speak. "Well, ever since I first met Marley, I've been feeling a sort of pull towards her. I'm not sure why but Sky believes she is our mate. I want to believe that but I'm not entirely sure as well." My heart breaks when I hear her say she thinks Marley is her mate. "Well anyways, after that, I always tried to get closer to her and figure out why I feel this pull but I still don't know why. Anyways, today Kitty and I went with Santana when she talked to Quinn today to finally patch things up." I smile a bit when I hear Santana finally talked to Quinn and fixed things between them. "So when Kitty and I left the auditorium, I saw Marley and I was going to go after her but Kitty stopped me, slamming me into the lockers and threatened me. Sky got angry as did I so we responded to her aggressiveness. So we were fighting and Santana and Quinn came out and stopped us as Marley came and yelled at me. When I was tellling her what happened though, stupid little cat here jumped me again when I was walking to Marley, and so when I tried to get to Kitty, Quinn and Santana stepped up but when I swung, Marley came in and took the punch." I start getting angry and hurt when she tells me she was fighting for Marley but the hurt turns into more anger when she tells me she hit Marley. **Please, just tell her. **_Marie, shut up! One thing is that she is my mate, but another thing is that she hurt my sister! _I shut Beca up by pushing her into the wall. "What the hell?! You hit my sister?!" She looks scared but steps back up to me. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit her! I didn't know she was going to step in!" I get angry and push her again onto the wall. "I don't care if it was an accident! You hit my sister! First of all, you shouldn't even have resorted to violence in the first place! You're supposed to be an alpha but if you can't even fix a small problem like this without talking it out, then you aren't fit to be an alpha!" **Don't you think you're pushing it too much? You'll push her away, Chloe...** I ignore Marie and push Beca again, and this time, she doesnt step back up. "I don't care if you are my mate Beca, but you hurt Marley and Marley is my family. To me, family comes before my pack, my mate, anything!" Beca stays quiet, scared and stays still as I tower over her. "Wait, so she's your mate Chloe?! Don't yell at her sis. It's okay, really. Calm down Chlo." Marley says. I slightly calm down but still glare at Beca. "It's okay now because you're not bleeding anymore Marls. She busted your lip. Older Beale, I say you beat the dwarf's ass." I turn around and glare at Kitty making her shut up and I give a soft look to Marley. "It's not okay because if she thinks you're her mate I can't be with her because she is my mate. Also, she hurt you. She didn't need to fight Kitty. Kitty, I suggest you stay quiet because I'm still not exactly fond of you, so if you wish to get my approval, shut it." I look back to Beca and see tears in her eyes. "Listen Beca, truth is, you're my mate. I've known since I first saw you but I refused to do anything then because I was still with Santana..." "Wait, you dated Santana?!" She asks. **Looks like we have some talking to do as well. **"Yes..." She looks hurt and I can't help but feel happy about it because that means she feels something for me too. I decide I need to pull Beca away and talk to her alone. "Can we go take a walk?" I ask her. Beca nods and Marley catches on and pulls Kitty back into the hospital. I hesitate when she offers me her arm but I finally take it and we walk away from the hospital.

We walk in silence even when we reach the park. I feel Marie growing anxious and I do my best to stay calm. We reach the playground and i let out a small laugh. Beca looks at me with a confused smile and I blush. **Can we get on the swings, please? Please? **_You are such a puppy Marie. Heh... We're here to talk with Beca, not play in the park. _**But Chloeeeee... I like the park!** I try to stop myself but fail miserably and I let out a hard laugh.

Beca's P.O.V

Okay, why is she laughing? Do I have something on me? I look at her as she tries to hold in her laugh and see her stare at the swings. **I think Marie wants to get on the swings. ** I chuckle at Sky and Chloe stops laughing and I start to laugh. I take her hand and she furrows her eyebrows but follows. I go around the swings and pull her to the front of the swing and motion for her to sit down. I chuckle again when she gives me a big smile and sits on it all excited. I start pushing her for a while and can't help but feel at peace. "So, are we going to talk?" Chloe interrupts my quiet moment. I keep pushing her softly and say, "We don't have to if you don't want to." She stops herself and i tilt my head. "I want to." She whispers. I nod and sit on the swing next to her. We stayed quiet for a while, not sure how to start talking again. "So, Marley is my little sister but I recently met her." I look at her confused and she gives me a sad smile. "When mom was pregnant with Marley, my idiot father left her and somehow took custody over me. I'm pretty sure he used his drug money or bribed the judge into getting my custody. Anyways, I was stuck with my dad and we moved to New York. I was only four at that time. He kept me from having any contact with my mother and refused to let me meet my sister when I knew she was born. I met Santana when I was a sophomore in high school. I was in the school's girl soccer team and her dad was our sports doctor. So in one game, I got hurt and she was there helping her dad. She was only a sixth grader at the time. I told her she looked adorable helping her dad out and she said that she was a bad ass and that badasses weren't adorable." I laugh at that, because come on, that's something Santana would say. I look at her and see her eyes lighten up as she speaks about her and Santana. "So ever since then, she kept going to the games and would constantly try to flirt with me. So she asked me out and i first told her no since she was little. I told her to ask some other time and she did when she was in eight grade and so I finally gave in at that time and told her yes. We only broke up at the end of the summer that just passed... We were inseparable. When she told her parents, they were a bit hesitant at first since I was from another pack but they then finally warmed up to me and we became closer..." I see the sadness in her eyes and I take her hand. "So you guys were together for about four years?" She nods and I feel a pang in my chest. **That's a long time Beca... **"Do you still have feelings for her?" Her eyes begin to glisten and I regret asking because not only do I not want to see her cry, but I feel her pain as well, which confuses me. "I do... She was my first love... I'll always love her, but I'm not her mate. Santana's a great girl and I would have loved to be her mate... But now, I don't feel as sad as I used to." I look at her and she smiles at me. "Why?" I hesitate a little when I ask. "Because I found you. My mate. I understand though that you're confused... but I want to help you figure out if I'm your mate, or if Marley is. If Marley is your mate though, I would like you to step away from her though because she has a mate already and you know that." I feel my eyes begin to sting and I shut my eyes. **Beca? Are you going to cry? **_Sky, don't talk. Please. _**Beca, You've never cried. Please don't cry. We'll figure this out. **I feel Chloe pull me in and hug me. I open my eyes and don't move because I'm not really a fan of close contact if I don't allow it. **Hug her back. Do something! **I awkwardly wrap an arm around her and she kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry Chlo... I'm just really confused about you and your sister. I will figure it out though." She pulls away and gives me a mischievous smile and i arch my eyebrow. She then kicks my swing making me swing crazily, and I bump into the pole. She laughs as I rub my forehead and she gets up and runs to me and starts spinning my swing in circles. Once the chains have turned as much as the can, she smirks at me and I realize what she's about to do. "Oh no, you better not let go Chloe!" Too late! She turns it the opposite way and lets go, making me turn in circles even faster. I hear her laughing as I'm holding on to the chains to keep myself from falling and keep my eyes shut. I still get dizzy and wait with my eyes closed after I'm done twisting. I don't hear Chloe anymore and I carefully stand, with my eyes still closed. "Chloe?" I feel someone jump me from behind and hear Chloe giggling on top of me as I hit the sand, face first. "ow! Dammit Chlo!" I yell playfully making her laugh. I turn around and she's straddling my waist. I look into her eyes and I catch my breathe. _She's beautiful. _She then stops laughing and stares back at me. I push myself up with my elbows and then brush her hair behind her ear, making her blush. I lean more up and she stays still. Once I'm sitting up, I grab her waist with one hand and brush back her hair again as it falls on her face again and lean closer. **Beca... **I close my eyes when I feel her breathing hit my lips. **Beca...** _What?! _I open my eyes and see Chloe beginning to lean in but once her lips touch mine, she quickly pulls away. _What just happened? _**God you are stupid! Did you just forget everything she told you! We are her mate! We're not even sure if she is our mate or if Marley is! We can't lead her on you idiot! We need to get our shit together girl!** _Oh, right..._ "I'm sorry Chloe..." She gets off me and I pout. I get up and see a sad look on her face. "It's okay. I shouldn't have jumped on you. Let's get back to the hospital. I'm sure everyone has talked to Santana already. and YOU need to fix things with her too." I walk next to her awkwardly not sure if i should offer my arm again but don't mind anymore when she slides her arm around mine. **We need to get our shit together Beca. **_Right. Starting with Santana..._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't had any legit bechloe chapters so i decided to give them a whole chapter. Next chapter Beca will talk with Santana and Santana will finally leave the hospital.! yay! I'll try to post it later today. I make no promises. Follow and Review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

aww yeah! another chapter! lol. I'm trying to have things calm for a while because the Hounds will be making an appearance. Dun Dun Dun! anyways, another chill chapter here. I finally caught up to my written notes in my notebook again so bear with me if a chapter sucks. I hope you guys are enjoying the story though. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Santana's P.O.V

Once Chloe left the room, I pulled Quinn on the bed with me. She carefully slid next to me and placed her arm around my waist softly, to not hurt me. I snuggled closer to her and laid my head on her chest. We stayed like that for a while as I listened to her heartbeat and I giggle. "What's so funny?" I shake my head and grin at her. "Your heart is beating really fast. Nervous?" She playfully slaps my arm and I laugh. "It's not my fault. You make me nervous!" I giggle again and peck her on the lips. "San, I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out. It's about me and sorta about my pack and what happens when we're marked by our mate. I'm sort of a different case though because of… well… what happened with Puck." I narrow my eyes and furrow my eyebrows, giving her a puzzled look and wait for her to continue. "Well, in our pack, once we find our mate and get marked by them, something about us changes. You know how we're all born male or female right? Well, to be put simply, when our mate marks us, we change… uhmm… down there…" I tilt my head and look like a lost puppy and think. _What the hell does she mean?_ **God you're slow, Santana! She means that since her mate is a female, she has a male reproductive system. It's how her pack works to be able to reproduce. If it's two females, one of them gets a guy's parts and since we aren't from her pack, she has the parts to reproduce with us. Get it now? **_Ooooohhhhhh… _"So you have a dick?" I ask bluntly, which she blushes and nods shyly. **Can you please be more respectful San? Obviously she's a bit sensitive about this! **_I'm sorry! _"Hey, it's okay Q. I don't care. That doesn't matter to me. Well, it looks like we won't be needing toys. I gets to have the real thing!" "SAN!" I laugh at how shy she is about this and I grin which earns me a playful glare. "What? Has little Q ever gotten excited about me?" She blushes and shakes her head while I just laugh at teasing her. I carefully sit up and move closer to her and kiss her cheek. She looks at me and gives me a small kiss. "Can I have another kiss?" She chuckles and nods her head. I smile like I'm a kid given some candy and I lean on her and give her a bigger kiss. She grips my waist tighter and I pull away in pain. "Sorry love!" She says. I give her one more kiss before I pull away. "It's okay. I just forgot that I'm hurt." She nods and I lean on her chest again when I hear the door open. I feel Quinn try to pull away but I just pull her back to me. When we see its Beca and Chloe, she calms down and I giggle. "So what brings you back here Red?" I ask. She smiles at me and says, "Nothing… just bringing this one here because you both need to talk. She told me everything about in the morning when we went to talk. And she told me about how you two fought and she brought her pack when we were walking back." I nod and I look at Quinn. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "I'll be outside the door if she tries anything." She whispers. "Don't worry mi amor." She smiles at Chloe and they both leave the room. I stay quiet, waiting to hear what she has to say but she stays quiet as well. "Well Beca? I'm pretty sure you have something to say since you're here." She sighs and sits down on the chair next to me. "Look, I'm sorry about Sky hurting you. I just want you to know that it wasn't me who was fighting you and called the pack." I look at her and see that she's being honest. "Beca, I forgive you but what I don't forgive is how you acted today in the morning. If I didn't take you out, you could have seriously hurt someone. I'm sure you know that as alpha, you need to settle things in a nonviolent manner. The way you handled things today though, weren't like an alpha. You also have to keep your Dog in control-""I know all this San… which is why I'm giving up my position as alpha. If I can't even keep Sky in check, then I shouldn't be alpha. I'm also jumping between Marley and Chloe. I know one of them is my mate but I just don't know who." Well damn! Why didn't Chloe tell me this? "So either Marley or Chloe… Marley has Kitty already, as you know…" She nods and I lay back down. "Chloe also told me that I'm her mate." "What?! When?!" I ask. "Just now. When we went to talk… I told her I wasn't sure who my mate was though but I'd figure it out. If I can't even figure THAT out, what kind of alpha am I, San?" "So you're gonna give up being alpha?" She nods. "Who are you giving the title to then?" "I was thinking Fat Amy but I know she doesn't like to be put all the responsibility. I was thinking of Cynthia Rose…" We stay quiet for a while soaking in the conversation when the door knocks. Quinn opens the door and sticks her head in. "San, it's your dad." "Let him in mi amor. Beca and I finished talking." Beca then gets up and walks to the door. "So… are we good? Do we still have our pact?" I smile at her nervousness and say, "I thought badass Mitchell doesn't get nervous? We're good though. And about the pact, we'll see." She nods and leaves as Papi and Quinn come back in. "Well Viejo? Ya me puedo largar de este pinche lugar? (Old man? Can I leave this fucking place?)" My dad looks at me sternly before laughing. "Mija, mira tu lenguaje! (Watch your language!) And yes. You can leave tonight. I just need to change the wrappings on your side and leg. You'll be taking a few medications as well. Okay?" I nod and giggle when I see Quinn looking lost at our conversation. "What? I don't really understand Spanish okay?" Papi joins me laughing and Quinn pouts. I pat to the chair where Beca was and she comes. "I'm just messing with you mi amor. I just wanted to see how you'd react at me speaking Spanish." She pouts again and I laugh, kissing her pout again. "So, you must be Quinn." Papi says as he changes my wrapping gauges. She stands up and sticks her hand out. "Yes sir. I'm Quinn Fabray." He nods and shakes her hand with a firm grip, which she surprisingly returns. "Well, Miss Fabray, you passed the first test. Most people who meet me get scared when they shake my hand." Quinn smirked and I giggled at her confidence. "Well sir, I'm not the Barguest's beta for nothing." Papi smiles and I reach for Quinn's hand. "Keep my hija (daughter) safe. What you guys have is forbidden after all." "I'm aware sir, and I will do what I can to always keep Santana safe. She is my mate after all." He nods and Quinn sits back down as she waits for Papi to finish with me. "Well, there we go! San, I'll meet you and your mother at home okay?" I nod and kiss his cheek and he turns back to Quinn. "Miss Fabray, it was a pleasure meeting you." She shakes his hand again with a smile and says, "Please, Quinn is fine." He nods and lets her hand go. We start walking to the door when he stops us. "Before any of this progresses and before you guys go, let me just say that I know about the Barguests way of mating and Quinn, if my daughter ends up pregnant before she is married, you will answer to the consequences. Have I made myself clear?" Quinn and I look at each other; both blushing and I push her out the door. "Dad! Oh my god! Que tipo de muchacha me crees?! (What type of girl do you see me as?!)" My dad laughs as he walks behind us. "The smart kind mija. I'm just warning her though. Now go one." I giggle as I hug my Papi and quickly and carefully pull Quinn with me, who looks rather pale and frightened. "You know he's just messing with you right?" "I know but it's still scary." I laugh and we exit the ER and immediately get circled by everyone. "San, thank god you're okay!" "Are you feeling better San?!" "We were so worried!" Quinn steps up in front of me, growling at them to shut up and they do. "You guys, I'm fine but really, ya'll needs to calm the hell down man. I'm still hurt after all so I can't be beating the crap out of you guys." They all calmed down and walked me to my Mama's car. She gets on as Quinn gets in with me on the back. The others go to their own cars and head too their homes after making sure I'm okay. Rachel and Blaine decided to stay at my house just to keep an eye on me in case I needed help. Quinn had to go back to school to get her car and she went to her own home. I was in the living room with Blaine and Rachel when I realized something. "Where's Puck?" I ask them. Rachel places her hand on her chin as she thinks and Blaine stares out the window. "I didn't see him all day today." Says Rachel. "He didn't even show up when you called." Blaine says. I sit back and think on where he could be and why he didn't show up. **I have a bad feeling about this San… **_Me too San… I'm not liking this…_

No one's P.O.V

"Who the hell killed Alma, Fabray? I know you know! I've been keeping an eye on you!" "I don't know!" "Don't lie to me! I know you know. Kitty told San she's seen you acting suspiciously. Or shall I pay Quinn a visit as well?" Aubrey get's back up and charges the guy closest to her, successfully knocking him out. "If you hurt Quinn or Kitty I swear I'll kill you, Puckerman!" Puck laughed as he ordered two other guys to take Aubrey down. She ducks the first guy's punch and head butts the second guy. She then looks back at the first one and kicks him down. She then runs to Puck who quickly shifts into his dog form and runs. "Coward." Aubrey mutters to herself as she knocks the other goons out. She then steps out of the dead end and looks around. It's pretty dark but she still sees Puck running and she quickly shifts and runs after him. "You know, curiosity killed the cat?" "Shut it Puckerman. It's just you and me now." He shifts pack and walks around. "What makes you think I'm alone?" He looks past her and Aubrey turns her head back and is shocked. "It's been a while Aubrey. How is Quinn? Still messing with Aufhockers? How about Kitty?" Aubrey barks in anger and turns to face the new comer. "That's not a way of greeting a Hound. I'm sure Sue taught you some manners at least." Aubrey shifts back into her human form and slowly walks towards where Puck is. "My apologies for the rudeness but I'm pretty sure you're not here for a pleasant visit. Now, why are you here Lady Corcoran?" "Oh please Aubrey, feel free to call me Shelby. Besides, you know why I'm here too." "I've been taught to never speak to a Hound without addressing them with respect. So I'll just stick to Lady Corcoran." Puck growls at Aubrey and that's when Aubrey goes to strike him but as she moves, the only thing she sees is a blur and in a blink of an eye, she's on the floor. Shelby kneeling above her, holding onto her neck. "Did they forget to tell you to never turn your back on a Hound? Your pack disgusts me. You're all rude, just like Sue." Aubrey growls but it turns to a choke when Shelby presses harder against her neck. "Now, Puck here has been my own personal spy even before he was involved with your pathetic sister. By the way, have you finally told her the truth? That you had to lie to her so she could give up her baby? You know, she's a really beautiful baby, Beth. Now, let's make a deal. You tell me who killed Alma, and I'll give your sister Beth back."

* * *

Well damn! i was going to end it with only Santana's P.O.V but when im in the zone, i just keep typing. lol. i was getting bored with all these fixing and lets be in peace that i just had to have a little bit of action on this chapter. what do you guys think? follow and review or ill lose motivation to update quickly! :)


	20. Chapter 20

well here's chapter 20... I don't think ill able to post another chapter today so I made this one a bit longer but i will try to. There's a slight time skip here. they were still on their last month of school before winter break and now, the skip goes to the beginning of their break. enjoy!

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

"Hey Quinnie, have you talked to Aubrey recently?" asked Kitty as she flopped down on the coach. I came from the kitchen and laid down on the other couch. "No. Now that you mentioned it, I haven't heard from her at all for the past month. She usually calls and asks if anything has changed, but I haven't heard from her." She turns on the t.v and I sit up. **What is it Quinn? You think something's wrong? **_Well, actually, something's been bothering me since when Santana was in the hospital. _**Well, what is it? **_Did you not notice that Noah didn't show up? Not even when Santana was in the hospital? _**He wasn't in school the next day either. **_Yeah, and Aubrey stopped calling at around that same time. _**What are you thinking? **_That it isn't just some coincidence. I don't like this feeling at all. _"Quinnie? What are you thinking?" Kitty asks, breaking me from my train of thought. **Tell her what you think. Someone needs to know if you're going to do something about this. **_Right... _"I have a bad feeling Kit... Did you notice that when Santana and Beca fought, Puck didn't show up. He wasn't in school the next day either and Aubrey hasn't called since all that happened." Kitty stood up immediately and I looked at her confused. **She knows something... **"Kit-Cat? Is there something you need to tell me?" She jumps to the table and grabs her phone, and quickly dials a number. No one answers and she dials again but still, no one answers. "Who are you-" "Dammit I think something happened to Aubrey!" What?! I stand up and look at her and she has pure fear in her eyes. "What are you talking about Kit? I swear you better tell me what you know or so God I will beat you till you tell me!" "Aubrey knows who killed Alma! I noticed her acting off when we told her. Didn't you see how scared she was when we went to the funeral?" I fall back on the couch and try to think. I did notice Aubrey acting a bit strangely. More uptight than her usual self as well but I didn't pay much attention to it. "How do you know?" I ask Kitty. She sighs and gets up from the floor and sits across me. "Well, you know how the Hounds made an investigating group?" I nod. "Well I was doing my own investigating. A Barguest was the one who killed her, meaning either they told Aubrey about it, or Aubrey ordered it. So when I confronted her and asked, she just got scared and jumpy, which meant that they told her. That means that it wasn't any of us who killed Alma. Now, Aubrey didn't tell me who killed Santana's grandmother but she did say she couldn't say because they would hurt us. Also, if there's one thing about our sister, she isn't scared of many people unless-" "Unless it's the Hounds, dad, Robin, or Mark. So that means-" "Yup... it has to be one of them... That was as much as I got because I know if I snoop around too much, I could get in trouble." I stand up quickly and quickly head upstairs. "Wait! Where are you going?" Kitty yells. I stop at the top of the stairs before yelling back. "To pack! I need to go to Aubrey! I think something's wrong!" I go to my room and quickly change out of my pjs. I grab a bag and stuff some clothes and my phone charger. I go back downstairs and see Kitty changed as well and her own bagged packed. "No Kitty. You can't come." She shakes her head and I go to grab my keys from the table but don't see them. "Looking for these?" Kitty asks, holding of course, my keys. "Kitty,-" "No. You listen. Whatever is going on, I'm going too. She is my sister too you know. Now I suggest we tell Santana because I'm sure she would want to know. I think we should also talk to Chloe because although she transferred to a closer college to here, I know she's Aubrey's best friend. I also say we tell Marley because I don't want her to worry." I laugh and she smiles at me. "Alright. We need to hurry though. I want to get this figured out already." She nods and we go to open the door but when we do we freeze at seeing our mom opening the door as well. "Woah.. Slow down there kids! Where do you think you're going?" Kitty and I look at each other nervously. "We uh.. we.." **Run! **Right when I was going to make a run for it, Kitty breaks a run for it. Dammit! **See? She knows. **Thank God our mother is a human so before she could stop me, I duck under her arm and run to my car. "Kitty Wilde Fabray! Quinn Fabray! Get over here this instance and tell me where you are going!" I open the car and Kitty jumps in. "Sorry mom but we're going camping! Catherine loves nature!" I look at her confused and she just shrugs. "What? She likes the fresh air?" I laugh and turn the car on, driving away. "You are such an idiot." I tell her. " She just laughs and I turn back to the road. "So, where to first?" "Santana's don't you think? She is your mate after all." I nod and drive towards Santana's.

Santana's P.O.V

Thank god! I feel no more pain on my leg! Who knew that little shit of Beca had a strong bite. It's been a month since after our brawl but things have calmed down and gotten better. Chloe and Quinn have been getting along this last month and Chloe finally let Marley be with Kitty, although she fully doesn't like the young Fabray. Even though all is good, I still couldn't shake this bad feeling off. I've seen Puck already but I haven't talked to him. It's like he's avoiding me or something. **He's hiding something San. **I'm pretty sure he is since he doesn't even respond to when I call him. He's been going out of town every weekend and my bad feeling gets worse. I'm still angry at him for what he did to Quinn but I can't do anything about it because he runs when I get a chance to talk to him. Anyways, today is our first day of winter break and I feel like having a lazy day today. I get up from my bed and head downstairs. Papi and Mami are already eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Buenos Dias mija! How are you feeling?" Papi asks me. I give him and mom a good morning kiss on their cheeks and say, "Buenos Dias. I'm feeling better now. I can finally walk without limping, but my side still hurts a little." He nods and goes back to eating. "That Beca sure did a number on you didn't she San?" My mom says. "Who knew that tiny little thing is so strong. At least now I know to never anger her again." I say with a chuckle. I serve myself some pancakes and head to the living room. I turn on the t.v and start eating when I hear someone knocking on the door. _Can I please just eat in peace? _"Amaaa! The door!" I yell, lazily eating my pancakes. My mom walks out of the kitchen and rolls her eyes at me. "Ay Santana... you're so lazy." I smirk as she walks to the door. "Well my doctor did say to take it easy. I can't do any excessive movement to hurt my side you know." I hear her grunt and I turn to the t.v again, laughing. A few seconds go by and I hear a couple of footsteps. _Great... these damn people never leave me in peace. _**I'm sure it's important San. Don't get mad. **_Ugh! _"Blaine, it better be something good or-" "Well I'm not Blaine but if it makes you feel better, it is important. **Lucy! "Snix!" **I quickly stand up and try to go for the stairs but fall back down from moving to fast. Quinn quickly comes to my side and helps me up with a chuckle. "You're still not completely healed babe. You need to be careful." "I didn't want you to see me in my pjs. I look ugly when I wake up." "Oh hush! You're always beautiful." I blush and she kisses my cheek. I turn and kiss her on the lips and she kisses back. I smile into the kiss but it turns into a frown when Kitty decides to rudely interrupt my sweet, sweet lady kisses. "Eww.. please don't swap spit in front of me. Seriously, it's bad enough to see you being all mushy but come on now. Get a room." Quinn glares at her sister, who shrugs her off and I giggle. I then sit up with Quinn's help and look up at the Fabray siblings. "So what brings you here babe? and sister-in-law?" Kitty gags as Quinn blushes and I grin. "Again, Eww.. don't call me that until one of you have popped the question. And we're here cause Quinn here needs to tell you something." I look at Quinn who sits down next to me. "Well, it's kind of a long story-" "Okay Quinnie, let me make this quick for you. So here's what's going down, you know how I told you I think Aubrey knows who killed your grandmother?" I nod. "Good. Well, now I'm sure for a fact that she knows." "So what are you guys going to do?" Quinn then takes my hand and she speaks up this time. "That's the thing. Ever since you got hurt fighting Beca, I've had this bad feeling." "You too? I've had one too!" I tell her, surprised. Kitty arches her eyebrow and Quinn furrows her eyebrows, obviously thinking. Damn these two are alike. "Am i missing something?" I ask. I get no response and I begin to feel nervous. "Quinn, do you think this has to be more than just a coincidence?" I look at Quinn who just nods. "What is going on mi amor?" Kitty sighs and I look back to her. "We haven't heard from Aubrey since you were in the hospital and she hasn't returned our calls." I scratch my head as I begin to think. **Puck wasn't there when we called for the pack. **"Puck has been going out of town a lot... and he has been avoiding me... he also didn't show up when I called my pack that day." Then, it was like something clicked in our brains as we all looked at each other at the same time. "You don't think Puck has anything to do with our sister, do you San?" Quinn asks. I carefully get up and get my phone from my room and call out to my parents when I go back into the living room. "What's wrong mija?" Papi says. As I look into my contacts I say, "call Blaine. Tell him it's an emergency." He nods and goes back to the kitchen. I find the name I'm looking for and press send. Kitty and Quinn look at each other confused and I roll my eyes when the other end finally picks up.

"This is Chloe!" "Chlo! Hey, listen. I know while you were in Barden, you and Aubrey became like bffs." I say sarcastically, making Kitty chuckle. I put my phone on speaker so we all could hear."Okay, I have you on speaker because Quinn and Kitty are here. So I was wondering if you've spoken to her recently." "Uhmm... not really. The last time I heard from her was about a month ago. I've called Tom but he said he wasn't sure either. He went looking for her in her dorm and he said that some lady was there gathering her stuff. Saying Aubrey was going away for a while in this program." Quinn narrows her brows and looks at the phone. "Aubrey wasn't involved in any program. If she was, she would have told me." Then Chloe speaks up again. "Yeah, I know, the only thing she was involved was in this acapella group called the Barden Bellas because I was in it. So I went to go look for Aubrey and they told me she was in this science program and as I looked for her, I saw her name listed in the program. Why? Is something wrong?" I scratch my forehead and think. "That doesn't make any sense. Brey would have still called us or something." Quinn says. "We think something happened to her Beale." Kitty says. We all stay quiet for a while when someone knocks at the door. "That should be Blaine. Hey Chlo, think you can come over? We need to figure this out." "Yeah sure, I'll bring Marley too." "Okay. Thanks chica!" I hang up and my mom comes in with Blaine behind her. "Is something wrong Santana?" Blaine asks me. I stand up and motion for him to take a seat. "I'll let Quinn and Kitty fill you in. I'll be right back. I'm just going to go change." They all nod and I go up to my room and change.

Chloe's P.O.V

**What if something happened to Aubrey?! **_We'll find out Marie. _"Marley! Get ready! We're going to Santana's. Kitty will be there!" Marley quickly gets up from her bed and begins changing. I shake my head as I laugh at how excited she is about seeing Kitty. Although I don't really approve of Kitty, I'll let her be with Marley for her happiness. I get my phone and quickly dial Aubrey's phone again. I knew something was wrong when Tom told me she wasn't there. I should have went right away. I get no answer and I make another call. "Chloe... it is eight in the morning. Please tell me it's important because I need my sleep. I was up all night mixing music." "Yeah yeah, I know this is your winter break but get up. Santana called me saying something about Aubrey missing." "Wait, what?" She sounds more awake and I smirk. Ever since our talk, I transferred to a closer college here to be closer to her and Marley. We've hung out more and she recently told me she thinks I'm her mate. She's also been very sweet, caring, and attentive with me. So of course she would get surprised at me telling her this since Aubrey is my best friend. "Yeah, She's been missing." "For how long?" "I think about a month." I hear Marley yell that she's ready and I hear Beca moving around. "Do you want me to go to San's house?" She asks me. "If you want. I just thought I should tell you but I'm actually leaving to her place right now." "Okay Chlo. See you there." I smile as I hang up the phone. She might put off a badass face for everyone to see but only I know how sweet she is. I quickly fix my hair and go down and see Marley ready with a big goofy smile. I roll my eyes and grab my keys and we head to my car. A few minutes later and we get to Santana's house. Marley quickly jumps out of the car and runs into the house and I roll my eyes. I get out of my car and I see Beca's car arriving. I decide to wait for her as she gets out of the car. When she sees me she gives me a smile and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Hey there beautiful." She greets me as she kisses my cheek and takes my hand. I blush and kiss her cheek as well. "Hi... Thanks for coming." "Hey, this is your bestfriend we're talking about. Gotta get her approval too you know." I laugh and I lead her in, where Santana is sitting on Quinn's lap and Marley is sitting next to Kitty and Blaine is standing on the wall. Santana sees us and smirks when she sees Beca and my hand joined. Quinn sees and decides to speak up. "Since when did this happen?" Beca blushes and I giggle. Everyone looks at us with shock in their face and agree with Quinn. I let go of Beca's hand and sit next to Kitty and say, "It hasn't." Beca goes and stand next to Blaine with a smirk. "At least not yet. But it will." They all whistle and I feel my face go red. "Okay! Enough about Beca and me! What happened to Aubrey?" Kitty stands up with a sigh. "Okay... I will not be repeating myself because it's freaking tiring to keep saying this same story... So this is what happened..."

* * *

No one's P.O.V

After Kitty repeated what she knew, again, everyone was quiet. Santana slowly stood up with Quinn's help and spoke up. "So I think Puck has something to do wit Aubrey's disappearance. And about my Abuela's killer... ...It had to be a Hound, Robin, Mark, or Fabray father." Everyone nodded and Santana continued. "And you and Kitty were planning on going over there today, yes?" Kitty nods and Quinn says, "We already packed some clothes. I just felt it necessary to tell you and Kitty to tell Marley because you're our mates." Santana thought for a minute before walking upstairs, leaving everyone confused. "Do you think she got mad that Quinn is going?" Asked Marley. Blaine shook his head and smirked. "No... She's not mad about that. She's a bit upset that they we're planning on leaving without her." Just as he said it, Santana came down with a packed bag. "Well, I'm coming with you Q." Quinn shook her head and went to take Santana's bag, but she pulled away. "San, you're still hurt. Besides, this is a Barguest and a family matter. Aubrey is our sister." She looked at Kitty for back up, who crossed her arms and nodded. "I get that it's a Barguest matter, but I think I can fit in the family matter. She might not be my sister but you are my mate. Meaning you are my family. We need to make sure our family is safe." Blaine then stepped up and said, "Santana is our alpha. and she is the Aufhockers, so I got your back too." Marley then stood up and hugged Kitty. "You're my mate Kitty. So Like Santana said,we keep our family safe." Chloe shook her head but stood up as well. "I might not completely like you little kitty, but Marley is my sister and you are her mate. So I have to think of you as family as well." Beca chuckled and everyone looked at her confused. "So we're really doing this aren't we? Going to Barden?" Santana quirks her brow and asks, "We? but you-" "I'm going. I might not be involved with a Barguest but if my mate is gonna go, I think I should go as well. And to back you up San. I told you. I got your back. Right?" Santana pulled away from Quinn and walked up to Beca. "We're Lima Heights badasses, and we sticks together." Beca chuckled and hugged Santana. "Damn right we do!" They pulled away and Quinn spoke up. "So! I suggest we hurry up cause the sooner we leave, the quicker we solve this. Let's meet up at McKinely's parking lot in fifteen!" Marley walks out to Chloe's car followed by Kitty. Blaine leaves to his car and heads home to pack. Santana goes and talks to her parents as Quinn takes her bag to her car. Chloe and Beca walk out together and head to Chloe's car. "Thanks for coming Becs..." "Hey, I meant what I said. You're my mate and I'll prove it to you. I'll see you in a bit." Beca quickly kisses Chloe, surprising her, and quickly runs to her own car. Chloe then gets in her car with Marley and they head home and pack up. Like they agreed, fifteen minutes later, they all met up at McKinely's when two more cars came. Santana stepped out of Quinn's car recognizing the cars. "What in the world?" "I figured we might need some back up. You know. Just to stay on the safe side." Blaine says. Rachel, Finn, Stacy, Jesse, Benji, Stella, Mo, and Olivia step out of the cars. "You didn't think you'd leave with out us do you?" Says Rachel with a smirk. Santana shook her head, laughing. Just then, two other cars came. Stepping out of the car, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, ,Mercedes, and Lilly stepped out. "Well my beta told me whats up. So this about family. I dig that. We're all about Family and Beca is family. So if she's going, we got you." Cynthia Rose says. "Unfortunately, Luke and Lauren haven't been around lately which is why the black beauty here couldn't bring them." Fat Amy says. "Beca smiles at her pack while Santana laughs again. "It's okay. The more the merrier. Thank you guys. to all of you. Now let's bounce muthafuckas!" yells Santana, which earns her an eye roll from Quinn. "AWWW yeahh! Road trip!" Jesse and Fat Amy pound their fists as Mercedes and Finn raise their hands up. "You're such a dork babe. But thank you." Quinn says as they all get in their cars. "Hey, I told you. You're my mate. I'll always have your back."

* * *

That's chapter 20 for you guys! next chapter they'll be getting to Barden and find a surprise waiting for them. :O

follow and review! :) OR I WONT POST SOON! lol


	21. Chapter 21

I only have one thing to say, aside from what i just said... Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 21

Kitty's P.O.V

**Well damn! Apparently we're going into war with bringing so many people! **_Catherine, an alpha is missing. It's a pretty big deal. _**How so?** _Well, you know how it was a Barguest that killed Alma, and the Barguest alpha is now missing. The hounds, our pack, and others will start thinking that it was an Aufhockers doing and next thing you know, we'll be fighting against the Aufhockers. _**Well, we do think it's an Aufhocker, Kitty. **_Yeah but the sooner we find out, the easier it will be to avoid a battle. _**Look at you being all smart! who knew you had brains blondie! **_Catherine, really? Shut up. You know I'm smart as fuck! _We all start deciding who's going with who so we don't bring alot of cars, avoiding the unnecessary attention. Finn, Stacy, Benji, and Jesse all agreed to ride with Rachel since she brought her Ford Escape. Mo, Olivia, Stella, Mercedes, Lilly, Fat Amy and Blaine all agreed to ride on Cynthia Rose's Suburban. Chloe and Beca agreed to ride in Quinn's Escalade with Santana, Marley, and me. We immediately hit the road when we all got in the cars and packed our bags in, with Quinn leading the other two cars. **Well, this is gonna be a long drive. **_Yup... It's okay though cause we'll be with Marley. _Eight hours in a car with Marley, I didn't mind, but eight hours with Chloe as well, I wasn't so sure about that. I guess Marley sensed me a bit off as she pulled me closer to her and made me lean my head on her shoulder. I hear Beca gag and a smack and we all turn around and see Beca rubbing the back of her head. "What the hell?" I ask. "Yeah Chlo, what the hell?!" I chuckle at Beca's reaction and we all look back to Chloe. "What? Marley doesn't gag when you're being romantic with me." We all laugh as Beca blushes and mutters under her breath. "What's that Mitchell? I thought 'Lima Heights' people were badasses." Marley nudges my stomach and I laugh. "Ha-ha! Very funny Wilde. Of course I'm a badass! I'm badass DJ Mitchell.!" I roll my eyes playfully and turn back around. Marley puts her arm around me again and I lean to her and this time, no gag. Ever since Beale came back, Beca has backed off Marley and we're able to be more civilized towards each other. as we got in the freeway, Santana turned the radio on and Quinn reached for her hand. We drove for four hours when Marley and I got hungry. "Quinnie, can we stop by at a 7 eleven or something. Marley and I are hungry." Santana groans and looks back at us and I glare at her. "Dude, we're half way there. You guys can't wait?" "No I cannot wait and I refuse to make Marley wait so shut it Santana!" "Kitty!" Quinn sternly says. "What?" "You better respect Santana." I growl and sit up to say something when Marley kisses my cheek, which doesn't go unnoticed by Santana and smirks at me, and I blush. "Awwww look at the wittle kitty cat blush! isnt she a little cutey? Oh yes she is!" Santana mocks me and I blush even more. "Babe, leave Kit-Cat alone. Kitty, you guys have ten minutes to get some food and use the restroom if any of you need to." When she parks, Beca's the first one to get out of the car and run to the restroom. "What's wrong with her?" Stacy asks as she approaches us. I shrug and Chloe starts laughing loudly. "She was holding her pee since we got in the car!" Santana and I start laughing really hard that we need to lean on each other to stand. Quinn stands next to Marley and they both roll their eyes at us. "What? It's funny!" I say as I catch my breath." Santana then stands up straight and fixes herself. "Okay, how are you not gonna think that is funny? She should have taken a piss before we left." I nod in agreement and Quinn and Marley roll their eyes at us again. We then head inside the 7-eleven and see Fat Amy and Jesse stacking a cart with chips. Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes are gathering a few drinks. Stacy is flirting with the cashier as Lilly is getting some lighters. Cynthia Rose and Benji go out with a hot dog and decide to wait for us outside. We quickly get some food, pay for it and get back into the cars.

Santana's P.O.V

When we head back to the car, i quickly run to the front and yell, "SHOTGUN!" I look at Quinn, who's shaking her head with a smile and the Beale sisters are laughing at my excitement. "Of course you have shotgun, Quinn is driving." Kitty says sarcastically. We get in and I turn the radio on again. I see a small dolphin toy on the floor of the car and pick it up. As we drive through the freeway again, I get bored so I start playing with the dolphin. Marley and Beca laugh at how distracted I can get and Quinn just chuckles. I start swaying the dolphin by the window saying, "Weeeeee" when I look out the window and see a full moon driving past us. I stop moving the dolphin and stare as Rachel's car is slowly passing us. "What. the. fuck." I say. The rest turn to what I'm looking at and they all start laughing and saying things. "Oh my god! Who's ass it that?" Beca asks, cracking up. Jesse then sits back down and we all start laughing at him as he laughs as well. "Oh my god!" Chloe says. "For a guy with a tan, he has a really white ass." Kitty says. "I know right! But Santana here got to see the whole show! She was staring right at it!" Chloe says. I blush in embarrassment and Quinn reaches for my hand and kisses it. "It's okay babe. You didn't see that coming." "I smile and kiss her cheek. "Yeah, at least you didn't see it. Much less get hypnotized by how white it is."Everyone laughs for a while and we settle down.

We finally arrive Barden University and it's only about six in the afternoon. "So, how are we going to do this?" I ask. Chloe steps up and says, "Leave it to me. I'll call Tom." She pulls out her phone and calls Tom. "Hey Tom, where you at?" She says. We all wait for a while as she talks to Tom and hangs up. "Okay so he isn't in his dorm right now but he will be tomorrow. Now, I think it's best if we start looking tomorrow since it's going to be night soon. There's a hotel not too far from here. We can leave our cars there as well." Quinn nods and we get back in the car and drive to the hotel. Quinn, Chloe, and I get out of the car and tell everyone that we'd go and check in some rooms. We step in and see that the lobby isn't really crowded. We walk up to the front desk and see a bored looking woman standing on the other side. "Hi welcome to Barden Hotel, how many rooms?" She says with a hint of boredom. "Yeah, hi. What are the biggest rooms you have?" The lady thinks for abit and she replies, "Our biggest rooms can hold up to ten people. Our medium rooms hold up to four people and then we have the doubles and singles." We take a step back to figure out how many rooms we're going to need and I step up this time. "We'd like one of your biggest rooms, one medium room, and two doubles. And next time some customers come, how about welcoming them with a smile? Yeah? Alright! Pinche estupida. (Fucking dumbass)" Chloe and Quinn laugh as the woman hands me the keys. We go back out and organize who is rooming with who. "Okay you guys, the boys will get the medium room since its three of you and its for four people. Marley, Kitty, Beca, Chloe, Quinn and I will take the big room with who ever else. and the other girls can decide who you'll crash with in the doubles." I say. They all nod and we all go to the rooms. We all have our own beds but Quinn pulls me to her room. I give her a confused look and she just smiles. "I'd like to sleep with my lady." I blush and I quickly change into some shorts and a tank top and jump into bed. She keeps her bra on and puts a wife beater and a pair of boxers and joins me in bed. "So, when am I meeting little Q?" I ask and her face quickly gets read. "I'm just messing with you mi amor! I'm not ready for sex yet. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun. But we can wait." She chuckles and pulls me closer to her as she puts the blanket over us. "We'll find your sister Q. I promise..." "Thanks San..." She kisses my forehead and we go to sleep. Resting for the week because who knows how long we'll be here and what we'll find out...

* * *

That's another chapter for you! yayay! Follow and Review you guys! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Well it's about to be 12 and Im not sleepy at all... I've been typing this chapter in my ipod. Lol. So ya'll better appreciate! I could be playing some games or something... Lol. But i decide to post another chapter. damn! How many chapters did i post this week? Like 7? Lol. I am thee shiit! Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

Quinn's P.O.V

I wake up and I instantly smile when I see raven hair in front of me. I press myself closer to Santana and she groans. I kiss her shoulder a couple of times and I get no response. "Babe, wake up..." She grunts and I smile. **Looks like we get to wake her up the fun way**. I push her her to the side and kiss up her neck. I lick her pulse point and she gives me a moan. I lick again thinking she'll respond but I get nothing again. I smirk inwardly as I think to myself that i need to go a little further. I start suckin on her neck and carefully rub my hands on her side when I then feel her hand reach back to my head to bring me closer. "You know, I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day mi amor." She says with a sleepy voice. I pull away only to let her turn around and face me and I pull her on top of me. "Buenos dias cielo..." She kisses my lips. "Good morning my beautiful princess." She smiles as I kiss her again. She bites my bottom lip softly and tugs at it. I grip her waist tighter and kiss her back when- "Please don't have sex while we're here Quinnie! Seriously! It's bad enough seeing you guys kiss. I don't think I'd ever recover if I see or hear you have sex." Santana giggles as she rolls of me and I groan in frustration. "Looks like someone was excited." Santana says with a smirk and points down. I look down and I quickly pull the covers on me again. Kitty laughs and starts walking out of our room and says, "hurry up you two. Everyone's ready already. We're going to have breakfast and then we're going to go check Barden campus out." Santana closes the door as Kitty walks out and goes to the restroom. I pull out a pair of briefs and some jeans and slip on a t-shirt. Santana comes out of the restroom a few minutes later and I go and brush my teeth and wash my face and put a little bit of makeup. I walk out of the restroom and see Santana only in her under garments. "Babe! Can you please put some clothes on!" She looks at me with an innocent face and says, "what? I'm thinking on what I want to wear." I grunt at her and she finally puts some shorts that show off her legs and another tank top with her converse. "Damn babe, you're looking hot. Are you trying to tease me?" I ask with a pout. She winks at me and walks out of the room. I follow after her and we walk to the lobby, hand in hand, and see everyone already ready. "It's about time you guys got down here!" Mercedes says. "They were probably having a quickie." Stacy says and we all stare at her. "What? Have you guys not had morning sex yet? Trust me it is the most amazing feeling! Feeling an orgasm-" "Okay Stacy I think we all get the point!" Interrupts Kitty and we all laugh. We then head to the IHop that's next to the hotel and order our food and eat.

After we finish eating, we all head to Barden with Chloe guiding us. "Okay so I was thinking of splitting up. Marley, call Tom and talk to him. Take Kitty, Mercedes, Benji, and Lilly." They nod and Marley pulls her phone out and dials a number, who I assume is Tom. "I'm gonna go check out Aubrey's apartment and see about that 'science program'. Quinn, Santana, and Beca come with me. The rest of you, see if you can track any Dog scent or find anything strange. We'll meet up here again in an hour." We all nodded and did as Chloe told us. We walked through campus until we reached the dorms. We went inside and down some hallways as we come to a stop at a door. I see Chloe hesitate and I push the door open. "Hello! Have you heard of knocking?!" A tall brunette with a freakishly long nose says. Santana steps up and glares at the girl. "Look here Pinochio, we'll be asking you a few questions, and you, like a good little girl, will answer them truthfully. I'll know if you're lying because I'm sure that nose of yours can get longer." "And what if I don't feel like answering-" I growl at her but Beca decides to speed things up and pins her on the bed. "I suggest you don't put up a fight with us because Shaw Shank here will have some fun with you." Santana says. I smirk and walk to Beca and the girl. "Where's Aubrey?" She looks at me confused and I roll my eyes. "Aubrey. You're roomate. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little taller than me. Aubrey Posen Fabray." I tell her in an irritating tone. "I don't know who the hell that is! I just transferred here two weeks ago! The other girl I'm rooming with is Mindy. There's no Aubrey here." We all look at each other and I know this is something serious now. "Thanks for your time Pinochio. Now if you tell anyone about this, me and Shaw Shank will go ALL Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana says as we leave the dorms. "Was it necessary to threaten her babe?" I ask Santana as she walks withher chest out like a 'badass.' "Hells yeah it was!" Beca says and Chloe pushes her. "So where to now chief?" Beca asks.

Before Chloe can say anything though my phone rings. "Hello?" "Did you not know that curiousity killed the cat?" I stop walking and Santana looks back at me confused. "Who's this?" I ask and put my phone in speaker. "You don't need to worry about who I am yet. What you should be worried about is your younger sister. Is her mate the tall blue eyed brunette? I'm sure your sister would be distraught if something happened to her." Chloe and I look at each other in shock and Chloe yells into the phone. "If you dare lay a hand on my sister, I swear I will-" "Ah so the older Beale is there as well." Santana takes my phone and calmly speaks. "Ok who's this? And why are you threatening us by threatening Marley?" The guy on the other line chuckles. "Because she's Kitty's mate. Now, here's what's going to happen. Meet us at the gym on campus at five pm, Santana and we'll give you Aubrey." My eyes go wide and Santana holds my hand. "What's the catch?" "You can't go back to Lima yet. We'll give you three days to convince Aubrey to tell us what we want to know. We have our eyes on you so don't think you can try to leave. I can see all of you. Rachel's group is tracking down any off Dog scent. Kitty and Marley's group went to talk to Tom. And you guys went to check Aubrey's room out." I hear Chloe whimper and see from the corner of my eyes Beca pulling her closer to her. I look at Santana and she still has a straight face and keeps a calm posture. "Okay. You got yourself a deal. No tricks though." "Of course. Don't think of leaving. I have my men watching you." Santana hangs up the phone and we all stay quiet. I look around us and try to see if anything looks off when I see someone on top of a building and quickly runs away. Anger quickly seeping through me, I run towards the building where I saw the guy. "Quinn?!" Santana calls out. I keep running and quickly jump the fire escape stairs and quickly go up the stairs. I see the guy again as he jumps to the lower building next to him and look down and see Santana, Chloe, and Beca running after me. I reach the roof and I see the guy turn back and keep running. I shift into my dog and run at him, quickly catching up. I shift back As I leap towards him, I see something jump at me, knocking me down. I roll a couple of times and fall of the ledge. I close my eyes, thinking I'm gonna have a really hard fall when I feel someone grab my arms. I look up and see Santana grabbing my arms with a pained look on her face. Chloe then comes and helps Santana and pulls me up. "What the hell mi amor?! You could've seriously hurt yourself! What were you thinking?!" I catch my breath before saying, "I saw a guy watching us from the building..." "You shouldn't run after him though! Don't act out on anger hun. What would have happened if I didn't catch you in time?!" I look at her face to see pure worry and love in her face. "I'm sorry..." I mumble. She hugs me and showers me with butterfly kisses. "It's okay. Just don't act before you think." I nod and look around and see Beca missing. "Where's Beca?" "She went after the guy." I nod and we stand up. We walk back to the stairs and Beca comes back. "I lost him. Damn fucker was fast! Damn runners..." I pull my phone out and dial Kitty's phone. "Quinn? Did you find-" "we're meeting up now. Come back and hurry. Make sure you keep Marley close to you and stick with your group." "Uhmmm okay? Bye?" I hang up as Santana finishes talking on the phone. "I told Rachel and Blaine to come back as well." I sigh and look around again as we walk back to the school's entrance. "Man, aren't we in serious shit..."

* * *

Well another chapter for you guys! Next chapter we get Aubrey back! Yay! follow and review! :)


	23. Chapter 23

so let me just apologize right now if i upset you with this chapter. or if i just dont update as much this week. i went to a fifteen this weekend and the girl i really liked was there and just some shit happened and im just hella bummed.. so just bear with me. thanks.

* * *

Chapter 23

Marley's P.O.V

"Hey, Tom how've you been?" I ask Tom as we meet up in his dorm. "Hey Marls! God you're so big! I've been good and you? What brings you here and with some Cerberuses, Barguest, and Aufhockers?" I hug him and look at the group. "Well we're here to find Aubrey. Kitty here is her youngest sister and is my mate. Quinn is her other sister and is Santana's mate, which is why they're all here and me as well… also because I'm sure you know Aubrey is Chlo's best friend." He nods his head and lets us enter his room. We all go in and sit around his bed and chairs. "My roommate won't be here so you don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us. So, let's get to business. Before you asked, the last time I saw Aubrey was about a month ago. She looked off that day and we were supposed to hang out together but she told me she had to go see to some things. The next day she seemed jumpy but after that, I haven't seen her. When I went to go check on her in her dorm, I found some lady gathering her things with a few guys." We all stayed quiet for a while and thought. "What did they look like?" We barely hear Lilly say. Tom scratches his head as he thinks. "Well, the lady looked pretty intimidating yet hot as hell. She's a tall brunette as well. One of the guys had a weird Mohawk and tan. There was this other guy that was pretty pale, a good looking guy I might say, and no I am not gay before you get any ideas. Guys can say other guys are handsome too you know." Kitty and I laugh at hearing Tom ramble when Benji stands up and we all give him weird looks. "Benji, you okay?" I ask. "The guy with the Mohawk, did he have a tattoo on his arm?" Tom nods cautiously and we look back to Benji. "You okay Swanson? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Kitty tells him. Mercedes pokes her and she shrugs her off. "That was Puck… if Puck was there, that means the lady was Lady Corcoran. I've never seen Lady Corcoran but she's said to be beautiful yet intimidating." All pair of eyes go wide at hearing this and we get up. "Thanks Tom. That's all we needed to know." He nods and stands up and walks us to the door. "Yeah sure, no problem. I'll keep an eye out if anything." I thank him again as we get out of the hall. **You get the feeling we're being watched Marley? **_Yeah Rosey. You think anyone feels something off? _I look around to see if I see anyone watching us but see no one. "You okay babe?" Kitty asks me. "Yeah… just peachy… don't you feel like we're being watched?" Kitty looks at me with a puzzled face and shakes her head. "I thought I was the only one who felt it but I definitely feel like something's off." Mercedes tells me. Benji starts looking around and Kitty quickly goes to grab my hand and her phone rings. Kitty talks on the phone for a while and after hanging up she pulls me closer to her. "Kitty?" I ask. "We need to go back to the meeting point. Now. Everyone keep an eye-""There!" Lilly says, pointing by a group of Barden students. A guy, sitting alone watching us, quickly snaps a picture and turns to walk away when Lilly runs after him, he breaks into a run. "Lilly!" Mercedes yells out. "Don't worry I'll go after her. You guys go on ahead." Benji yells back as he starts running for her. We start making our way to the entrance when a large group of students walk past us. We try walking through them when Mercedes quickly walks to me and Kitty. She pushes me into Kitty and I bump into someone else as well, making me fall and feel a sting on my back and hear Mercedes grunt in pain. "What the hell, Mercedes?!" Kitty shouts. Kitty helps me up and we turn around and see Mercedes' arm bleeding. "How is your arm bleeding?" I ask her, still feeling pain on my back. She quickly pulls us and drags us behind a building. "You guys didn't see them?" She asks and we both shake our head. "Someone had a knife and was going for you Marley, which is why I pushed you." Kitty wraps her arm around my back when I pull away in pain and she freezes. "Kitty, sweetie, what's wrong?" She pulls her arm away and I see red. I reach my back and wince in pain when I touch and feel my shirt getting moist. I pull my hand away and take a look and see blood on my hand. **Marley, why does it burn though?! **"What the hell?! Marls, are you okay?" Kitty asks me. I bend over when I feel a burn going across my back and Kitty holds me up. "It burns…" I whine. Kitty flips her phone out again and dials Quinn's phone. "Marley's been hurt!" I hear her voice crack and hear the anger in her voice. "Chloe is on her way Marley." She tells me and I lean against the wall. "Damn it burns." Mercedes says. A few minutes later, Chloe comes with Beca on her side and Benji and Lilly in tow. Quinn and Santana come, just a few feet behind. Chloe quickly rushes to my side and I see Quinn pull Kitty to the side as Benji talks to Santana and Beca and Lilly go with Mercedes. "What happened?!" Chloe asks me as she lifts my shirt up. "Oh my god…" I hear her whisper. "What?" I ask and wince when I feel her hand touch around my back. "How did this happen?" "There was a big group of people that we had to walk through when Mercedes saw someone coming for me and she tried to push my away. It could've been worse if she didn't pull me away." I tell her. "This isn't just a normal cut Marls. They dipped the knife or whatever the used to cut you with some chemical. It's really red and the skin around is really irritated. We need to neutralize the acid or it'll infect your back, and your arm Mercedes." "Let's take them to the hospital then." Beca tells Chloe and I whimper in pain again as she wraps something on my back." "No, we can't leave them alone. It's too dangerous now. I can deal with your cuts. I am studying medicine after all and I've taken some classes on this already. We can go back to the hotel." Everyone agrees and Santana pulls her phone out and calls the other two groups and tells them to meet us in the hotel again.

Santana's P.O.V

"Santana, may I have a word with you?" Benji asks as we reach Marley and Kitty. "Sure Benji, what's up?" "Well, when we talked to Tom, he described a lady and a guy that sounded familiar." I gave him a look to tell him to go on and he does. "Well he said the lady was a tall beautiful brunette that seemed really intimidating… and well… the guy was a tan skinned guy who had a tattoo on his arm and had a weird Mohawk." _What the fuck?!" _**It's Puck! I knew something was wrong! **I pull my phone and send a few texts and put it away when I hear Chloe say we can't go to the hospital. We all agree and I call my pack and Beca's crew and tell them to meet us in the hotel again. We get to the hotel and wait for the rest of our group to come back. Chloe is in a room with Mercedes, Marley and Kitty as Beca, Quinn and I wait. "Fucking shit man… this just got more complicated huh San?" Beca says. I smile at her grab lean on Quinn. "Yeah Becs… shit just got real… which is why I called in for some back up. We're not dealing with just any Dog…" I feel Quinn's and Beca's eyes on me and I look down. "We're dealing with a Hound… Quinn pulls away from me and I stay looking down. "Wait, how do you know?" Beca asks. I stay looking down and say, "When Marley and they went to talk to Tom, he described the people he saw, and Benji recognized Puck's description." That's when Quinn finally snaps and I look at her. "So we're dealing with your fucking alpha, Santana?!" I nod and she gets angry. **"Please forgive Quinn… she isn't mad at you directly… she's just desperate to get our sister back." Its okay Lucy… we understand…** I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face on her chest. "I'm so sorry mi amor. I promise you I will get your sister back." She finally wraps her arms around me and kisses my head. "Thank you princess…" We pull away when we here two doors open. Blaine's group and Cynthia Rose's group come in as Mercedes, Chloe, and Kitty come out of the other room. "I neutralized the acid already. Mercedes can manage since it was just in her arm." Mercedes smiles at us and lifts her arm to show her bandaged arm. "Marley needs to rest though since her cut was deeper and bigger." Chloe finishes explaining. I look at Quinn and see her outside on the balcony so I walk up to Kitty and hug her. "Uhm… Santana?" she asks and I chuckle. "Just thought you needed a hug. Don't worry about Marley though. She's a strong one." Kitty hugs me back and mumbles a thank you. I pull away when I hear the door of the balcony slide open and Quinn step back in. She smiles at us and I wink at her, making her chuckle. "So what happened?" Blaine asks. We all sit down as Kitty and I tell them what happened. I look at the time and see it's three already. "Well we need to start getting ready." I tell them. "You all know what to do right?" Everyone nods their heads and we all get ready. As we get out of the hotel, Quinn wraps her arms around my waist from behind. "So who'd you call over princess?" Quinn asks. "Yeah, who'd you call?" Others ask as we walk back to Barden and I smirk. "Just some friends…"

* * *

well that wraps up this chapter. next chapter we'll finally get Aubrey back in the picture.. follow and review.


	24. Chapter 24

here's another chapter for today. ill maybe post another one in the night. or ill just wait tomorrow. idk.

* * *

Chapter 24

No one's P.O.V

It was four forty-five in the afternoon and Quinn, Kitty, Marley, and Santana were already inside the gym where the stranger told them to go. Chloe and Beca were in the entrance, waiting for the strangers to come with Aubrey. The rest of the packs were all scattered at a safe distance from the gym, just in case something happened. "How do we know they'll bring Aubrey? What if it's a trap to just get to us?" asks Marley. "We don't know. But it's also why we have our people scattered around. One of them will be able to follow them if they don't have Aubrey with them," answered Quinn. They waited for a few more minutes when they heard Chloe yell. "Oh my god, Aubrey!" "Chloe? What are you doing here?" Chloe tried to grab Aubrey but was stopped by a hooded guy. "Sorry but you'll have to wait. We need to make sure Miss Santana and Miss Fabray agree with our deal." Beca and Chloe walked behind the four hooded and masked guys as one of them walked in with a pretty beat up Aubrey, a chain wrapped around her neck. At the sight of their sister, Quinn and Kitty were very upset and tried to run to the older Fabray but were stopped by their mates. "San, what the hell? Look at my sister! She's in really bad shape!" "I know mi amor but we can't just act out on anger. Don't worry. They'll pay for messing with your sister." The masked men walked up and stopped in the middle of the gym. "Alright, so you give us Aubrey back and you want us to convince her to talk?" Santana questions and the four nod. "What exactly do you want her to talk about though?" asked Marley. The four guys stayed quiet when they heard footsteps approaching. "We want her to open her damn mouth and tell us who killed Alma, Santana." Santana, Quinn, and Kitty all turned when they recognized that voice. "Puckerman what the hell?!" cried Kitty. "I knew it! You asshole!" Quinn said as she jumped towards him but was stopped but the four other guys. Santana stayed quiet, anger seeping through her body. "Puck, have you lost your damn mind?! You fucking asshole!" She yelled. Puck smirked and stayed behind his four body guards. "Hey, I'm just doing what I was told. Find out who killed your Abuela, and that's exactly what I'm doing." Santana snarled, and Puck smirked again. "I know that but what the hell?! You know we don't resort to violence Noah!" Santana explained but only earned her a grunt from Puck. "This is why I liked Alma as our alpha, San. She let us do things the way we needed to. You want us to all try and get along but we all know that shit ain't gonna happen!" he yelled at her. "Here, have the stupid bitch if you want her so bad. But we expect to hear from you within these three days. I got my men watching you so don't think you can leave." As Puck and his men all turned around, Santana had already shifted, and ran towards them. The four goons quickly ran to the sides, leaving Puck open. He grunted as he landed with Santana on top.

Santana's P.O.V

"Who the fuck is ordering you around Puck? I'm alpha, and that means you listen to me!" I roared at him. He tried to squirm out of my grip but I had a strong grip on him with my claws. "Well think San. If I'm not taking any orders from you, who else would I be taking orders from?" I growled as I thought of Shelby. I didn't want to believe what he said and I growled again. He laughs at me and I lift my paw to strike him, when I feel pain in my side and someone pushing me into the wall. "San!" I hear Quinn yell. I turn to look at her and see her shift as well as Kitty and Marley, distracting Puck's goons as Chloe and Beca sneak Aubrey out of here. I feel pain on my side again and turn to see who's digging their hand on my side with their claws but all I see is long brunette hair. I yelp in pain when I feel her twisting her fist in my side and she throws me and Quinn breaks my fall. "Thanks mi amor." I tell her. "Don't worry about it babe. You okay?" I whimper in pain as I stand up. "My side kind of hurts but I'm okay." I lie to her. She looks at me for a bit before turning around and jumping a goon after he shifted into his Dog. **San, we shouldn't be pushing ourselves. We're still recuperating from the last injury. **_I know Snix but I can't let anyone in here get hurt. I'm an alpha and I need to protect them. _Once I stand properly I see a blur of brown before I'm on the floor again. _What the hell?! I didn't even see her! _**San, don't freak out. Use my senses and you'll be able to see her coming. We need to bring this bitch down. **_We're about to go ALL Lima Heights! _I stand up again, with more pain and take a breath to calm down. I lift my ears up and listen as I hear Marley, Kitty, and Quinn, fighting the goons. I don't hear or smell Puck anymore which worries me a little but I know I can trust Blaine and the rest. I then hear swift movement from behind me and I jump to the side as I feel a breeze right next to me. Ignoring the pain, I lean sideways and bump into the brunette. I fall again but I turn and see her slam on the wall. I quickly get up and run to her when she suddenly appears before me and I finally see who the brunette is. **Pinche mierda (Fucking shit…)… We're done for San… **_I really wished I was wrong and it wasn't Shelby. We're in for it now Snix. _I close my eyes when I see her stab her hand into me again. I howl in pain, as her grip tightens in me and then she kicks me across the gym. I shifted back to myself. I start seeing blurry and I then hear Quinn roar and Marley growl in anger. Marley growls as she steps in front of me to protect me when I hear Puck's snarl followed by Kitty's howl. **San! **Seeing red and in a great deal of pain, I get up and run to where I hear Kitty. I see Marley and Quinn knock the other goons down and finally face Shelby as I reach Kitty. Before I can check if she's okay, I see Puck running towards me. I'm too tired to shift into my Dog form again so I stay standing as he jumps. As he comes down, I move to the side and jump on top of him, bringing my claws out and digging them on his back. He begins to wither in pain and I tighten my grip as he begins to shift back. Once he shifts, he reaches back for me and pulls me up and throws me off him. "You damn bitch! What the hell?! Why are you defending them San?! Her kind killed Abuela! Abuela was family! They aren't!" I get up on my knees and crawl to Kitty. She's bleeding from her shoulder, and I pull my sweater off, wrapping it around her shoulder. "Quinn?" she mumbles. I rub her cheek and softly smile when she looks at me, surprised. "You don't get it Puck. It was one of her pack members who killed Abuela but that doesn't make it okay to go and hurt all of them. And you're wrong about one thing. She is family! Just like Aubrey is family as well. I don't care if she knows who killed Abuela. In the end, Quinn is my mate so her family is my family. I thought you would understand that Noah." I see Puck with a bored expression on his face and I feel myself growing weaker. I turn to see Marley and Quinn trying to keep up with Shelby but she's just toying with him. "Damn San, you really have gotten soft. It's all that bitches fault. Did she tell you about our baby San? I've seen her. She looks just like Quinn." **That does it! **Before I can stop Snix, she takes control and shifts into our Dog form. _Snix… _**I know you're tired San but just let me handle this. **Too tired to argue, I let her control my body and she charges towards Puck. Catching him off guard, Snix jumps on top of him and bites at his arm, pulling a big chunk of skin. She spits it out and goes for another bite when Shelby kicks us away. Snix shift back and I have control of my body. "San!" I hear Quinn yell. I look up and Shelby comes up to me and grabs me by the neck. I'm bleeding to death and this bitch choking me isn't making it any better. I look past her and see Marley leaning on Quinn. Shelby then throws me to the floor and I land on my back, right next to Kitty, who now lost consciousness. "Santana, you really disappoint me. I thought you were going to be a great alpha. Don't take this the wrong way, but this fight has been going on for centuries between me and Sue. I just thought you were going to respect your pack and be the alpha they needed. I guess I need to choose a new one right?" I then feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I start seeing blurry again. I hear her call out my name when the next thing I know I'm being thrown and I land on someone's arms. I look up and see Blonde hair and give a soft smile. "Sorry I took so long kiddo. I had to drop by at Tom's and teach him a lesson." I give a choked laugh and say as I black out. "At least you made it… Lady Holiday…"

* * *

i felt like another Hound should have been introduced by now into the story since we're finally getting to the reall stuff. anyways. follow and review. if you have any questions, ill do my best to answer them well.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Quinn's P.O.V

When we knocked out those stupid goons, Marley and I turn to finally face the one behind all this: Shelby. Marley and I both run towards her but she swiftly moves, and the only thing we see is a blur. Each time we spotted her or ran towards her, she quickly moved. **Damn she's fast! **_I know but we can get her! _"Marley, I'll run to her first and you go for her when she moves." "Got it." I see Shelby behind me and I jump to her but she slides under me. Marley then runs towards her. I turn back to see Shelby grow her claws long and she jumps to the side but not before slashing Marley's shoulder. She then goes to Santana and Marley shifts back and I catch her before she falls. I look up to see Shelby quick Santana away from Puck and I call out to her. "San!" she looks up and Shelby stands in front of her. **Quinn, we need to help her! **I slowly get up with Marley and see Shelby grab Santana again. **Quinn… San needs us! **I then feel someone behind us and turn to see Chloe grab her sister. "Beca will get your sister. Don't worry Quinn." I look confused as she pulls Marley away from me but when I turn to look at Santana again, I freeze in shock. **Oh… another hound… **_It looks like she's on our side though Lucy. _**Thank god! **I run up to Lady Holiday and motion for her to hand me Santana. She smiles at me and complies. "Be careful. You need to take her out of here. She's lost a lot of blood already. I'll deal with this." I nod and carry Santana bridal-style. I carefully and quickly run head outside but I'm stopped by a bleeding Puck. "Nice to see you again Quinn, how about we go party again." I feel Santana pull away from in trying to stand up and I hold her tighter. "Fuck off Puck. You know you don't stand a chance with me. I can kill you right now." "That won't be necessary Quinn. We got this," says Brittany from behind Puck. Puck loudly gulps and tries to run but Blaine is quicker and he tackles him as Brittany keeps him down. I look back at him and see Blaine already shifted and biting on Puck's leg. I feel Santana squirm in my arms again and I finally go outside of the gym and see the other packs and my pack with Aubrey and Kitty. "What are you guys doing here?!" I ask as Sam helps Aubrey up. "Santana called Holly and she texted us. When she said you found Aubrey we all agreed. By the way, I kind of had to tell them Santana's your mate. Don't worry though; we're all okay with it." Sam says. I smile at them and shake the tears that I feel coming out. "I need to take San to a hospital. She's lost too much blood already." Mike nods and pulls out his phone and talks for a minute. "Tina is coming with the van. We'll take all the injured people." I shake my head as he tries to take Santana from me, who holds me tighter when she feels it. "No. I'm going with her." He nods and steps back. A few minutes later, Tina arrives. Sam and Ryder open the doors as we carry Marley, Kitty, Aubrey, and Santana in. I go in the back with Santana lying down in my lap. Tina starts driving once Sam and Mike get in the van and my phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey Quinn, it's Rachel. How's Santana? What hospital are you going to?" "To North side Hospital." "Okay, we'll see you there." I feel Santana groan and I run my fingers through her hair. **Quinn… Snix won't respond to me… **I panic a little when Lucy tells me this and I carefully lift Santana and place two fingers on her pulse. _She's still alive. She barely has a pulse but it's still there. Snix is just tired Luce. _We get to the hospital a while later and Tina hops out and goes in to tell a nurse that we have four injured people. Sam and Ryder open the doors when nurses rush out and help place my sisters and Marley into gurneys. They try to take Santana from me but I growl at them and I place her on the gurney. "Okay we have four injured women. Two have open wounds on their shoulders; one has bruises all over and may have internal bruising. The last one has various wounds in has lost a lot of blood. Get them in the ER stat!" nurses come and push the gurneys into the ER and I follow San's. We're running through the halls and they place an oxygen mask on her. "Patient is in shock. Blood pressure has rapidly dropped. We're going to give her blood transfusions and operate. She has a few broken ribs as well." we get to a room and a male nurse stands in front of me. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside." I don't even think and I punch him in the face. "Security!" he yells and a few bulky men come in and try to pull me out. **NO! Quinn! We can't leave Santana alone! We need to make sure she's safe! **_I know Luce! I don't plan on leaving her but I can't hurt these guys either. _I fight off the security guards, but they keep holding me back. I growl and feel my fangs coming out and as I feel Lucy's anger intertwining with mine, a firm hand grabs me by the waist and they haul me over their shoulder. "What the fuck?! Santana needs me! Let me go! I need to know Santana will be okay!" "Quinn, you need to calm down girl. I know you're upset but I also know you're scared and freaking out. You need to calm down though because your sisters are in there too and your pack is outside. I calm down and they drop me. I compose myself and finally look at Stacy. "Are you going to stay calm or do I need to slap some sense into you?" She asks. "No… I'm okay…" I mumble. She places a hand on my shoulder and I look at her giving me a soft smile. I squeeze her hand in response and she drops it and walks next to me as we go sit down in the lobby. The whole lobby is packed with all the packs, with worried looks on their faces. I see Chloe sitting in a corner with Beca and she senses me looking and she looks back. She stands up and walks up to me and I smile at her. "She'll be okay Quinn. She's a strong one." I nod and put my hands on her shoulder when she looks down. "Your sister will be fine. Don't worry. I know you recently got into her life but don't feel bad." "I couldn't keep her safe…" "You did what you could Chloe. She's still alive and you being here is more than enough. Okay?" she wipes her nose and nods and we both lean in and hug each other. We sit down and we're all anxiously waiting when Lady Holiday steps in with Blaine and Brittany. "How are they?" Lady Holiday asks. We all shake our heads and she sighs. "So you guys haven't heard about Marley?" Brittany asks and Chloe shakes her head. "Well, we still can't relax because Shelby isn't gone." says Lady Holiday. We all look at her and she sighs again. "They managed to get away. Apparently they have some humans on their side. Shelby somehow manipulated them and they're professional Dog hunters." I groan and flop into my seat. Great… not only am I dead worried about my family but we also have to worry about Shelby and some damn humans…

* * *

Well there's chapter 25. im not sure how i feel about this chapter. i was typing it all day on my ipod. lol. i was super busy today so i could only get this out. i might post another chapter later tonight. its only 8 pm where im at. which is california. lol. anyways, follow and review. your reviews help my writing you know. next chapter will be Holly explaining what happened when they all left and how Kitty, Aubrey, Marley, and San are doing. till later! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Okay mofos, heres chapter 26! I didnt update yesterday cause i was typing this chapter. I got too lazy to finish it which is why no update yeaterday. I just finished typing it (on my ipod) and its 11:56 pm. So yall better appreciate. Idk if ill updat tomorrow cause ima go work but we'll see. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

No one's P.O.V

"What brings you here Holiday? This is a Aufhocker-Barguest matter. I suggest you leave because this doesn'tconcern you." says Shelby. "You're right... But when an Aufhocker comes to me, personally asking for my Dogs and my help, I think I have the right to get into this." "And what Aufhocker requested your help Holly? What Aufhocker is pathetic, stupid, and weak enough to go and ask for help? We're known for being the most independent. We don't need to go to your type or others-" "Santana Lopez." Shelby's eyes go wide and Holly continues. "You see Shelby, you don't have to be weak, or pathetic as you say to ask for help. You have to be smart and brave to ask for it and Santana is a wise Aufhocker to suck up her pride and come to me. I know how in your pack, it's all about pride... But in our pack, it's about family... And there's something you don't know about Santana... No one but her father, 'mother,' and I know this.." Shelby quirks her eyebrow and waits for Holly to explain herself. "I know about Beth... How you threatened Aubrey to lie to Quinn into giving Beth away. You want to use Beth to bring the Barguests down am I right?" Shelby glared at Holly as she walked in circles around her. "We Hounds know the reason we don't allow packs to intermix with each other because their 'muts,' shall we say, are stronger than a regular Dog. In fact... They're as strong as we are." Shelby had enough of Holly talking and took a jump at her. Holly quickly ducked and kicked Shelby as she flew over Holly. Shelby rolled back onto her feet and glared at Holly again. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that Santana was able to come to me for help because she's not just an Aufhocker..." "What in the devil's world are you talking about?!" Yelled Shelby. Holly smirked and shrugged her shoulders in a playful manner. She knew how impatient Shelby could be so she decided to play around with her for a little bit. Shelby, being the impatient Hound she was, ran to Holly. Holly took a step back as Shelby swung. She kept dodging Shelby's hits and swung a few times to which were also blocked by Shelby. "Always the impatient one huh, Shel?" Giggled Holly as she jumped back to put some distance between them. Shelby simply growled and Holly shook her head with a smile on her face. "Anyways, Santana isn't a pure Aufhocker. As you know, Mrs. Lopez isn't Santana's real mother. Her real mother is Maribel Luz, who was a Black Shuck." "WHAT?!" Holly simply smiled in a goofy manner in response and it drove Shelby much more angrier. "Why do you think Santana was able to keep pushing herself after the many times you stabbed at her?" Shelby snarled and jumped once again towards Holly. This time, she managed to land on Holly and they both wrestled on the floor. "You lie!" Yelled Shelby as she pinned Holly on the floor. Rolling them over for a while until she was free from Shelby's grip, Holly stood up with another smile. "Don't believe me but what I say is true. That girl has a Shuck's instinct and an Aufhocker's determination. I don't really understand why you other guys don't allow them to live in peace. You creating these laws and forbidding them things creates a tension and as you can see, it has backfired on us. I made the mistake on agreeing with Carl, Sue, and you but now I'm taking a stand and you need to let them make their own choices. We need to accept that things change Shelby." Holly carefully approached Shelby when she got no response. Once she was right in front of Shelby, she placed a hand on her shoulder. Shelby then made her move and aimed her claws into Holly's stomach. Holly tried to jump back but was held by Shelby's other hand but before she could pierce her claws into Holly, she was pinned to the floor. "What the-" "you forget Lady Corcoran... Miss Holiday isn't here alone. The rest of our pack is on the way as well as Santana's parents." Said Brittany as she was on top of Shelby. Shelby quickly pushed Brittany off her and ran out.

Chloe's P.O.V

"Miss Holiday, you could've ran after her." I tell her. She smiles at me and shakes her head. "I could've... And i did... Only to see a large group of humans in the same uniform standing outside with various weapons that could seriously hurt me. And I refuse to hurt any humans." Blaine walked up to us and asked, "Excuse me Lady Holiday but did you see if they had something that described where they're from?" "Their blazers had a W." Miss Holiday says. "They're the Warblers... Really dangerous..." We all stay quiet for a while and look up when we hear the ER doors open and two doctors step out. "Marley Rose Beale?" Miss Holiday, Brittany, Beca, Quinn, and I quickly stood up and Miss Holiday and I approached the doctor. "Is she okay?" I ask. He softly smiles at me and nods. "She's just fine. She dislocated her shoulder but we placed it back in place. We also cleaned the wound on her back as well cause she told us it was burning again. She's awake now. If you wish to see her you can. Only two at a time though." We nod and turn to the other three. "She's ok!" I say as Beca hugs me. "Told you she'd be okay." Quinn says as she pats my back. Beca kisses my cheek and says, "you and Lady Holiday should go see her." Miss Holiday and I nod our heads and go to see Marley.

Quinn's P.O.V

I was glad to hear Marley was doing just fine. Beca and I turn to look at the other doctor who stayed behind. "Kitty Wilde Fabray and Aubrey Posen Fabray?" I nod and Beca reaches for my hand for moral support as my pack quickly stands up and rush behind me. "Well like your other friend, Kitty is just fine. A broken arm though but she'll be just fine. Now, Aubrey had sever internal bruising but she will slowly recuperate. Kitty and Marley will be able to leave tomorrow morning. Aubrey will need to stay for maybe about a week. Just to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding or something might go wrong. Other than that, they are okay." I let out a breath and thank the doctor. As he turns around I quickly stop him. "Wait, doc! Do you know anything about my girlfriend? Santana Lopez?" I ask in a hopeful voice his calm expression changes into a glum one. "Well i'm not sure. But one of my nurses was helping out with her and she said that Miss Lopez was in the ICU in really bad shape. I'll come back when I have information on her for you." I nod because I'm too nervous and worried to use my voice. The doctor turns back to the ER and I feel heavy. I'm scared for San. I knew she would be in bad shape... With the many cuts and blood loss... "Please... San... Please hold on..." I whisper and my pack all hugme in comfort...

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm sorry for not tellin yall how Santana is but i think its better to make yall anxious. Lololol. Anyways, review and follow my fellow mofos! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, lemme just say i am sorry for disappearing, although its been only a few days. I have a legit reason. so on saturday i had a soccer game and i dislocated my thumb and sprained my wrist (both on right hand). Which is why i have not updated yet. I will post this chapter only until i can move my wrist freely with no pain. Im sorry but you will have to wait for me to update again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Santana's P.O.V

_Where the hell am I? It's dark... and why am I in so much pain? Snix... _I get no response and I don't feel Snix's energy in me. _Snix! Come on girl, answer me... _I relax my mind as i try to feel for Snix's energy but feel something different, yet, it feels familiar for an odd reason. _Snix? Is that you? Come on. It's not funny. I need help. I don't sense Quinn anywhere near us and I'm in so much pain... _I start feeling warm and see a small glow up ahead. I get closer to it and it's a small dot, glowing in mid air. I raise my hand, tentatively, and move to touch it but the glow begins to shine brighter and I lift my hand to cover my eyes from the bright light. **Santana, mi niña! (My girl) Como has crecido! (How have you**** grown!)** I squint my eyes and see a lady probably in her late twenties standing before me. I'm not sure why but there's something about her that seems familiar. The light begins to soften and i can now properly see the lady standing in front of me. She has long raven hair like mine, only darker, and her eyes are more bigger. She has the same skin tone as me and I feel so confused when I fully take in her face. It was as if I were staring at an older version of me! **Santanita, como has estado? (How have you**** been)?** "I'm sorry but do I know you señora (Ma'am)?" She smiles at me and cups my cheeks. **You might not know me but I know you mi niña. I am the very person who helped bring you in this world. My name is Maribel Luz, you're birth**** mother.** Ok, hold that thought. Am I supposed to believe this wannabe who tryna appear before me like she the Virgin Mary? I cross my arms and narrow my eyes waiting for her to start explain but she stays quiet. "Ok, how am I supposed to believe you? My mother is Anabelle Cruz Lopez, as far as I know and I don't sense the Aufhocker scent on you, but Black Shuck sCent. So please explain why it is that you're in my mind or wherever we are and what in the world is going on? Where is Quinn?!" She smiles sadly at me this time and I relax my stance a bit.

**I can only tell you so much mija... But i will explain a few things. This was supposed to be kept from you but since I am here, it is because the time has come for you to awaken your inner dog. Speak to your father, Carlos, when you see him. Santana, there is something you need to know about yourself, and Snix. Yes, I am not an Aufhocker but am a Shuck. I found your father one day in a forest. He was in his dog form, and was badly hurt. I saved him and treated to him. In time, when I found out who he was, I left, but he followed. When he found me, we both ran away from his mother, since she tried to kill me. I got pregnant a few months after running, and your father stayed by my side. However, whenI was in the process of giving birth, I became ill and weak. As you were coming out, I put what was left of my energy into your soul, and died giving birth to you. Santana, you are not just an Audhocker, but a Shuck as well. Snix is only half awakened. When you finally embrace and find your inner self, you will awaken your Inner Shuck. The only person who knows aside from your father and his wife is Lady Holiday. We went to her when Alma was chasing for us. Now, i don't have much time left so I will quickly say this. Talk to your padre(father) and Lady Holiday. They will**** help.** I'm crying as I hear her tell me this and I don't even try to stop them. I feel even more lost now that I was before. "Why did you leave me mami? You didn't have to place your energy into me. You could have stayed by my side! Look how i am know! I'm dying in a hospital bed! I won't see Quinn anymore! She is my mate! I can't leave her alone! Shelby will hurt her and everyone else!" I cover my face as the tears are freely coming out. I stop though when I feel soft, warm, and comforting arms around me. **Lo siento mi hija (I'm sorry my daughter). I didn't mean to make you feel like this but don't forget this. I have always loved you and I will still love you forever. We might not had any time together but don't you ever think that I wasn't there. All this time, I've been within Snix. To help guide you and keep you safe. If I didn't pour my energy into you San, you'd be dead right now. I am still protecting you mi niña. I wish I could physically meet your mate though and see her through my own eyes. But using Snix's, she seems like a keeper. Anyways, that is as much as I can say. Just remember. You're not just an Aufhocker mija... You're a Black Shuck as well... You're a Black Aufhocker and be proud mija. I love you. I'll always be watching over you.**I begin to panic when she starts to become transparent and I can't touch her anymore. "Madre! Please don't leave yet! I just got you!" She smiles at me as I reach for her but my hands only go through. She leans in and kisses my forehead as she finally dissappears and I start seeing lights followed with some sort of electrical surge going through my body. "What the-" I quickly sit up and see doctors and nurses all around me.

**San! It's about time you woke up! God you nearly scared me to death! these people were doing so many things to keep our heartbeat going and I kept calling to you but you weren't answering! **I look around and see the doctors checking my heart and blood pressures and injecting something into an IV. _I'm sorry Snix... Snix? _**Yes San? **_We aren't like a normal Aufhocker huh? ... We're mixed am I right? _**Who- How do you know? **_My madre told me... Maribel... My birth mother Snix. You've known all this time then? ... hmmm __**... **__So we're special... _"Can I have visitors?" I ask the nurse who stayed after, to make sure I was stabalized. She smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, you can but only one at a time at the moment since you are still very weak." I close my eyes and smile. "That's fine with me. I just want to see one person right now anyways. Her name is Quinn Fabray." The nurse nodded and left. I thought about everyhing I just learned. I was brought back from my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. "You can come in!" I call out. The door slowly opens and I smile brightly as a head pokes in the room. "Mi amor!" I exclaim as I sit up. "Princess!"

* * *

Thats chapter 27 for ya. I felt like Santana needed to meet her mother. Was that good? or did you guys not like it? I thought it was a good idea to make her mother tell her who she really is. Idk if I'll post again this week. Probably not since it hurts to move my Right hand and thats my dominant hand. So until next time! Follow and review! :)


	28. Chapter 28

I'm baaaaaccckkkkk! So my thumb is still in abit of pain but my wrist is all better now! I will be updatin once again but slowly, considerin my thumb still hurts. I'm sorry for keepin you guys waitin but i had to take care of my hand. This chapter will have Aubrey's, Kitty's, Marley's, and Santana's P.O.V. Now, without keepin you guys from thestory, lets get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 28

Marley's P.O.V

i was having a decent conversation with Rosey when we hear the door opening. I open my eyes to see none other than Miss Holiday and Chloe entering. I smile and carefully sit up as they sit on the chairs next to the bed. "Miss Holiday! Chloe!" Miss Holiday takes my hand and Chloe smiles at me with watery eyes and kisses my forehead. "Thank god you're okay Marls! I was scared something was going to happen to you!" i smile at her and say, "don't worry sis. I'm a stubborn one. Have you guys heard about Kitty though? Is she okay?" Chloe shake her head and I frown. "She's fine. You don't need to worry about her." Miss Holiday says in reassurence and I nod. "So when can I leave? Can I see Kitty?" Chloe laughs at my impatience and i pout. "The doctor said you could leave tomorrow, considering that as a Black Dog, we heal faster than humans. About seeing Kitty, you can but I suggest you wait till you both are out of here." I pout at Mis Holiday's words but nod when she gives me a stern look. "So did you take Lady Corcoran down?" I ask. Miss Holiday shakes her head and I sigh. "Apparently, from what Miss Holiday has told me, Lady Corcoran has hunters on her side. So we need to be careful. Brittany is here. The rest of our pack should be here as well or on their way." "Great... We have to deal with hunters." I whine, making bothwomen laugh at me. "So do you guys know if Kitty has visitors?" I ask And Chloe sighs in annoyance. "Oh my god! I understand Kitty is your maye but seriously Marls! Don't think about her for a mInute!" I laugh as she complains and see miss Holiday shake her head at our little banter. "So, Kitty Wilde is your mate... And young Beca Mitchell is yours, Chloe..." Says Miss Holiday. We both look at each other befor gulping and nodding. "Well, I, for one, am happy you both have found your mates. Even thouh they are not Shucks, I accept it. I have a feeling we won't only be dealing with Shelby, considering that Santana and Quinn are mates as well. But we'll deal with that when the time comes. Now, if you excuse me, I need to check up on Santana." I nod but just as she stands up, Chloe speaks up. "Miss Holiday, why does Santana smell different from other Aufhockers?" I look at yhem confused and Miss Holiday simply smiles. "I'll tell you only after speaking with Santana and only if she is okay with me sharing it." and wit that, she walks out, leaving Cloe and me alone.

Aubrey's P.O.V

i was awake the whole time the doctors and nurses were checking up on me. **Apparently we have to stay for about a week master Posen. Hmp! **_Oh it could be worse Lyn! If we were humans, we'd need to stay for about a month! _**True. I guess I can take a week off. **I chuckle at Lyn's comment when someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" I say and in walks Sam and Mike. "Hey you guys." I tell them softly. They both come over to me and kiss the top of my head and sit on the chairs. "So how ya feeling boss?" Asks Sam jokingly. "Tired and sore." I grunt, making both guys chuckle. "You had us scared for a moment chief. Thought you hit the road on us." said Mike. I laugh at hearing them both talk. I always did like their way of speaking. Always made me laugh. "How are Quinn and Kitty?" I ask. Mike's posture changes and I tilt my head. "Dude, i think you should tell her." says Mike to Sam and I turn to Sam with a raised eyebroW. "uhm... Well... How can i put it..." "Sam, just tell me. What is it?" "Quinn's mate is Satana and Marley Rose Beale is Kitty's!" He half shouts in a rush. Was that all he had to say? **He had me worried. I thought something was wrong with our little ones. Can i punish him? **Ignoring Lyn, I reach for Sam's hand and give it a small squeeze. "Is that all?" i ask and see that both boys were expecting more of an arguement from me. They both nod and I smile. "Good. Now, fill me in on everything that has happened."

Kitty's P.O.V

**I want to see Marley! **_And you think I don't?! Oh hush up Catherine! I hear someone coming. _A knock comes on the door before it opens and in come in two people I would never expect. **What are THEY doing here?! Great. Their gonna kill us. Well, we lived a pretty good life of fifteen years. It's been an honor being your Dog, Kitty. **_Oh shut up Catherine! You exaggerate! _"What are you doing here Mitchell? And Brittany" They pull the chairs to my side and take a seat. "We're here to see how you're doing silly!" Says an over excitedly Brittany. "Aubrey can't see you because she's also being treated to. Marley is as well and Chloe and miss Holiday are currently with her. And-" "and Quinnie is seeing Sannie!" Brittany exclaims as se interrupts Beca, who only nods with a chuckle. "Okay so why you two?" I say. "Sam and Mike went to check on Aubrey. And Brittany and I both agreed to come see you." I decide to not argue and simply nod. "Well thanks for coming to see me. Do you guys know how Marley is though?" "She's Fine. The doctor said that both you and her could leave by tomorrow." says Brittany and I smile. I reach for Brittany's hand and hold it. "Brittany, I just want to say I'm sorry.." She tilts her head in confusion and i softly smile. "I'm sorry for taking Marley from you... I really do hope we can still be good though." Brittany squeezes my hand back and smiles. "It's okay. Although I had strong feelings for her, we both knew we weren't each others mate. Juat promise to always take care of her and keep her happy." I smile and nod. I then look at Beca and she sits up. "I'm sorry for fighting with you Be-" "Naw, I should be the one apologizing. I tried to take Marley from you when I knew i wasn't her mate. We're good Kitty. As long as I don't get any complaints from Chlo about you hurting Marley or anything, then we're good." I smile at her and she nods. We stay quiet for a while when my stomach growls. I blush and Beca bursts laughing. "Ohh Kitty! Do you want some cat food?" Aks Brittany, making Beca laugh harder while I roll my eyes. "No Britt. I want regualr people food." "okay! I'll go get some for you!" Says Brittany as she runs out, leaving Beca and me laughing hard.

Santana's P.O.V

"Mi amor?" I exclaim as I sit up. "Princess!" Shouts Quinn as she quickly approaches me and kisses my lips. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck as he places her hands on the sides of my head. We pull away when we need to breathe and Quinn places her forehead against mine. "Why is it that when a fight happens, you end up hurt the most?" Quinn asks and I giggle. "Hey! It's only happened twice!" I playfully pout and she kisses it away. "I was scared I was going to lose you for real this time Princess. I was freaking out. Stacey had to come get me and she calmed me down." I laugh at her and peck her lips when I see her pout. "I'm sorry for scaring you mi amor." "it's okay baby. Just don't try to fight without me by your side. I am your mate San. Therefore, we need to help each other and stay by each others side throug. It all." she pecks my lips back and I nod. "Lay next to me? I need to tell you something." she nods and carefully lays next to me. "Okay, what do you want to tell me Princess?" I smile at hearing her call me her princess and I put my head on her chest. "Well... To be blunt about it, I'm not a purebred Aufhocker." "What do you mean San?" "I'm-" "It means that she's a mixed Dog. A 'mut,' if you will." Quinn pulls away to see my face and I only look at Holiday. "What? Is this true princess?" I finally break my lock on Miss holiday's eyes and look ar Quinn's shocked ones. "I'm an Aufhocker mixed with Black Shuck blood. My birth mother is Maribel Luz." "so you know already? I take it you encountered t energy she stored deep in you." I nod and Quinn kisses my head. "Yeah. Care to explain?" Miss Holiday takes a deep breath as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I will explain but when your parents get here. They should be here in a couple of hours. For now, I just came to see how you were doing but I see you are in perfect hands." As Miss Holiday exits the room, i lean more into Quinn. "So you're technically a Black Aufhocker, princess." Quinn says and I giggle. "What's so funny?" She asks. I shake my head as I link our hands together. "My madre told me that as well... She's beautiful Quinn... I have her eyes... My hair is almost like hers only that its darker than mInes. I wish I could have had more tome with her." Quinn's arms tighten carefully around me and I snuggle closer. "I'mglad you're happy for meeting her San. But you guys have had time together. Seventeen years of watching over you, protecting you, keeping you safe as best as she could. She still is gling to do all that San." I smile and kiss Quinn's arms. We stay quiet until I begin to get sleepy again...

* * *

So that wraps up chapter 28! Next chapter things will get abit more serious again. Again, sorry to keep you guys waitin! But i really had to take care of my hand. As i promised though, i updated now that my wrist doesnt feel any pain again. Now its my thimb that needs to heal completly. follow and review! :) till next time!


	29. Chapter 29

well here's another chapter! I'll see if I can get another chapter by tomorrow. I make no promises though. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29

Quinn's P.O.V

After San fell asleep, I carefully climbed out of the bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room and I went to the front desk. "Excuse me, can I please know in what rooms Kitty Fabray and Aubrey Fabray are in?" I ask the nurse sitting on the other side of the desk. She nods as she begins typing in her computer, probably figuring out where they are, and says, "They are just down this hallway over in the West Wing. Miss Kitty Fabray is in the first door the the left while Miss Aubrey Fabray is two rooms down." I nod and thank her as I head down where she told me. I decide to check on Kitty first and enter her room. I go in to see Brittany and Beca in there laughing along with her. "Am i missing something here? I thought you all hated each other." I say jokingly as I walk up to Kitty. She carefully sits up and I lean in to hug her. "Ha-ha! Very funny Quinnie." says Kitty with a roll of her eyes. "Hi Quinnie! We just wanted to see how your sister was! We don't hate each other. Well I don't hate people... even though they took my girl, but it's okay because Marley is happy." Brittany says and I can't help but smile and softly laugh at how bubbly this girl is. "Well, I never did hate her. I just strongly disliked your sister because she would get on my nerves... but now that everything between us has all worked out and shit, we're on a good note." says Beca. I nod at both girls before sitting on the chair by the window. "Can you guys give me some time with Kitty here?" They quickly scramble off their seats, while they say their goodbyes to Kitty and leave us. "Well at least we won't be fighting with each other anymore." I tell Kitty, who smiles in return. "Yeah. Thank God I don't have to keep fighting with Beca about Marley, and thank god Brittany doesn't hate me!" We both laugh and a doctor then comes in. "So, how are you feeling Miss Fabray?" She asks. "Fine. Just bored out of my mind. Can I please leave?" Kitty asks irritated and I give her a stern look. The doctor chuckles and says, "This wound on your shoulder should have left someone else in the ER longer but you are some fast healer!" "It runs in the family. " I mumble. "Anyhow, we just want to keep you here over night just as a precaution. You may be able to leave tomorrow morning though. Just make sure you take the pain medication we give you tomorrow and you'll be feeling as good as new!" The doctor checks Kitty's shoulder one more time and injecting something in an IV and leaves. "Damn doctor... she trying to make me go to sleep. I already feel it." I take that as my cue to let her rest and kiss her forehead and leave.

**Next stop, Aubrey Fabray! **_Right, Luce. _I knock on the door before entering and see Sam and Mike in there, humoring Aubrey. "Quinn!" Aubrey exclaims. I smile as I approach her and hug her. "How are you feeling Brey?" I ask. She gives me a soft smile and says, "in a little bit of pain but I'll be fine. Those jerks really put a number on me. If Shelby wasn't the one behind all this, I could have taken them all but she really is strong." I sadly smile and take her hand. "I was scared we were all going to lose you." "She pats my head in comfort and I look at her again. "Hey, don't cry sis. I'm here with you guys now. If you and Kitty didn't put things together, who knows what would be of me now. So thank you, for coming for me." I smile at her before proudly saying, "Besides, family sticks together, am I right?" She chuckles and nods in agreement while Sam and Mike then decide they will give us some time alone. "Speaking of family... your mate is family as well... I know I told you I didn't want you near any Aufhockers but I only did it to keep you safe Quinnie. I'm so sorry about Beth as well. I shouldn't have taken her from you-" "Aubrey, it's okay. I'm glad you'll accept Santana. About Beth, it's okay. I get why you did it. You were only looking out for me. And honestly, I wasn't ready to raise a baby. I'm still not, but I don't want her in the hands of Shelby. I want to get Beth back but give her a loving family who will raise her the right way and give her everything I can't." **But Beth is our baby. We gave birth to that girl. She is ours Quinn. **_Lucy, I understand you and your mother instincts but you need to understand that I'm not ready to be a mother yet... and we can't provide much for her. We're only in high school... _"You really have matured Quinn." Aubrey says, interrupting my conversation with Lucy. I smile at her and nod. I look at my phone and see it's already about to be eight in the night. "I think I should leave you to rest Brey. I'll come back tomorrow. I love you." "Love you too little sis." She says. I walk out and head to the lobby where everyone is waiting to get a chance to see how the girls are when I bump into someone.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I was looking at my phon-" "Quinn, it's okay. I tend to be abit oblivious when I'm walking as well." I look up and see Chloe with a warm smile. "So where you headed to Chloe?" I ask as we help each other up. "I was just going to go check on Aubrey. She is my best friend after all. I just came from talking with Marley. You?" she asks. "I just came from seeing Aubrey actually. Hah! Santana fell asleep and so I went to check on Kitty as well." "Oh, okay then. I'll see you in the lobby then." She says as we both walk opposite directions. When I reach the lobby, I see that the rest of the Black Shucks have arrived, along with Santana's parents. I go to greet them and fill them in on what happened when Miss Holiday steps in. "Carlos, Anabelle, I need to speak to the both of you. It has to do with Santana. It's about Maribel... she knows." She then looks at me and says, "Can you give us a moment Quinn?" Reluctantly, I nod and go to sit with the rest of the group. **Looks like we'll have to wait till Santana tell us. **_I guess so. _Before Lucy says anything, in comes a hooded guy and looks around. I try to see his face but only see a little bit of light brown hair and pale skin. Before any of us can register what happens, a bright flash comes on, blinding us for a few seconds, but I manage to see the hooded figure lift someone over their back and run out. Once I can properly see, I look around and see people rubbing their eyes till they can see better. Miss Holiday, Mr. Shue, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are gathering everyone up when Chloe then walks out, and looks at us confused. "What happened?" She asked. "Some fucking dingo flashed us. and I don't mean like mooned us, but flashed us with a really bright light." explains Fat Amy. I look around to see if everyone was okay when I realize someone missing and remember the stranger took someone. **crap... **"He took Beca..." I say. "What?! How do you know?" Chloe asks. "I don't. Although blurry, I managed to see the guy pick someone up and carry them out and Beca is missing." "Shit! We need to go after her! Who knows what they could do to her!" Chloe yells. Miss Holiday steps in and calms us down. "Okay, everyone calm down. We'll send a group to go. Chloe, take Joey, Brittany, Will, Lilly, Sam, Ryder, Jake, and Finn with you. Will, you're and alpha, therefore you must make sure these guys come back together in one piece!" Mr. Shue nods and they all run out, after the stranger and Beca. _What in the world just happen?!_

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending sucked but I really did struggle with this chapter. I will try to get another chapter by tomorrow though! Follow and Review! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Ok, so I apologize for the crappy chapters lately. But I can explain. Iv been getting ideas for a new fic and well they have been making it hard for me to keep writing this one. So, I posted a chapter of one of my many while I wrote the other ones down. Lol. Tell me what you guys think? Anyways! I will be plannin to end this story when i reach to 40 chapters because I also don't want to drag this story on. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 30

Chloe's P.O.V

I quickly run out of the hospital after Miss Holiday assigned the group to get Beca back. **Lets shift Chloe! **_I'm on it! You don't have to tell me twice! _I run to the side of the hospital, where I can shift without being seen and begin to sniff for Beca's scent. As I sniff around, the rest of the group has caught up with me, all in their dog forms, and waiting for me to track Beca down. **It's tracking time! We need to get our Beca as quick as possible Chloe! **"Well, Chloe? Catch any scent yet?" I hear Brittany ask. Just then, I smell hazelnut and I perk up. "Found it! The scrny is still strong, meaning they aren't too far. Lets get going!" "Right!" They all say and I lead the group followed by Brittany and Will. "Chloe, remember, we don't know who took Beca so stay alert at all times. Brittany, make sure you provide back up for Chloe. The rest of us will support you. Got that?" instructs Will Shuester and we simply say, "Okay!" I begin to sprint when I smell hazlenut aroma stronger. Just as we turn, I see whoever took Beca hand her, as she was now unconscious, to someone. I quietly get closer and see that the stranger who took Beca was no one other than Luke. **but Beca is his sister! How dare he?!** _I'm not sure Marie, but we need to stay qUiet. _I signal for the rest of the group to stay quiet as I carefully sneak closer and manage to hear what Luke is saying. "Sir Howell, Now what?" "We get some sense into Beca and get her with us. We cannot allow for that group of Dogs to stay mixed up. Shelby and I have come to an agreement and will help each other out. As of now, we don't know where Sue is, but we need to find her soon. Anways, Beca is one of the strongest Cerberuses I've ever had. Stronger than most other Dogs as well. Maybe like the late Alma Lopez. She will become valuable to us. That Shuck, what is her name? The mate?" Chloe growls inwardly and continues to listen. "You mean that lousy Beale? Chloe? She is not Beca's mate! I'll make sure of tha-" "No! You will do no such thing! Beca will take care of her... And I know just how... We'll make her go stray." **Chloe! Lets go now! We can't let them do anything to her! **_I know, I know! But we need to be careful Marie! _I turn back and signal for the rest to back up. Once we are at a safer distance, we shift back to our human forms. "So? What's the plan?" Asks Sam and Finn. "We need to get Beca. They're going to try to make her go stray." At this, everyone's eyes go wide. "What?!" Cries Will and I nod in response. "But if they makergo stray, she'll lose control of her Dog! Sky will be in full control!" Exclaims Ryder. "Beca's almost gone stray before... When she fought with Santana." mumbles Lilly. "Yeah, I heard that that wasn't a sight to see. I heard Beca was pretty dangerous." comments Jake.I sigh as I think of a way to get to Beca before anything bad happens. Mr. Shue steps up with a concentrated look on his face. "What I don't understand though is why Beca?" I step up and answer, "because she's on of the strongest Dogs there is. Maybe as strong as Alma... And we've all heard the stories of Alma." I look around the group as they all stay quiet. "Oh, and we're dealing with another Hound as well... Sir Howell..." I add, to which most groan. "Great! We need to not only deal withLadyCorcoran, but with Sir fucking Howell as well?" Asks Joe, a bit exasperated. I simply nod and we stay quiet, when we hear a snicker from above. "So, look what we have here. A few lost puppies." I growl when I see Luke on the roof and slowly move to the wall when more people start to appear on the roof with him. "What? Did't think I was alone did you?" He smirked and I felt my fangs come out in anger. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Brittany looking at me. "Calm down. I'll give you the signal to when we'll strike. Luke will get what's coming to him." I nod and join the group as Luke and his men come down and begin to circle us. "You're a fucking ashole! How can you go against your own sister?! She's family!" Luke chuckles, which makes me angrier again and he approaches me. "Correction. She's my HALF-sister. In our pack, it's more of an every man for themself if you go against our hound. To us, loyalty to our hound comes above anything." I feel Marie's anger swirling and mixing with mine and I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn and see Brittany softly nod, that een I barely see it. I take that as my signal and growl as I leap towards Luke, while everyone else jumps at those circling us. **Well this is it! We'll get him Chloe! And save Beca! **_Right! It's now or never, am I right?! _

* * *

Well that's chapter 30. I'm orey if it was crappy. Just alot went down these past four days and I'm pretty much tored and pissed and ugh! I hope it wasnt as bad asI think it is. Anyways, follow and review. Check out mt other Story if yall want. I'll post another chapter or two but stop. I wont post any more chapters for my other fic if i dnt get feedback and answers. Anyways, till next time.


	31. Chapter 31

I just want to thank all of you who've given this story chance and double thanks to those who have reviewed! :) on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 31

Chloe's P.O.V

I jump right on Luke, and by the look on his face, I caught him by surprise. I inwardly smirk as I feel Marie's fangs and claws emerge, and once we land on the floor, with me on top of him, I dig my claws in and dig deep. He stifles his yell into a groan and tries to pull my off but couldn't due to my vice-like grip on him. **Let's end him, Chloe! **_That's what I had planned from the start Marie. _I begin to dig my claws deeper into his shoulders when he smirks at me and begins to quickly shift. I try to pull out and jump, but he shifted too fast for me. He moves in to bite me as I finally retract my claws but he still managed to slash at me on my arm. I roll away from him and quickly stand up and shift. I take a glance around our group and see that it's pretty much an even fight with everyone, but more Cerberuses are coming. **We need to end this as fast as we can Chloe or we'll be in for a real struggle. **_I know! I know! _Once I've shifted, Luke charges for me and takes me down. He tries to bite me but I quickly move away. "Chloe, just give it up. You guys don't stand a chance! More of us will be coming shortly. If we drag this fight even more, Lady Corcoran is surely to come. You need to learn to back off Beale and stay the fuck away from Beca!" I growl at him and get up as charges at me again. I dodge when we strikes and I bump him down. I then take a leap towards him but he kicks me off with his bottom legs. I land on my back and before I know it, he's already on top of me, slashing and biting. i manage to take a few hits as well but he hits me harder, due to the fact that he had a better angle. I lift my hind legs when he bites my front paw and I whimper. Right when he moves to take me out, he's pushed back and I only see a flash of gray moving past me. I slowly get up and see it's Brittany standing in front of me. "Chloe, you need to be careful. He's not like most Cerberuses. He's much more ruthless. I can tell by the look in his eyes. Are you okay? Or do you need a hand?" I walk next to her when I feel that most of the pain is gone from my paw. "Yeah I'm good Britt. Thanks for the heads up. I got him though." She nods and slowly backs away as she sees more Cerberuses. Chloe turns back to Luke and sees he shifted back into his human form. "You know, if you were smart, you'd leave now. I'm sure Lady Corcoran is on her way right now." **Chloe, we need to leave. I can sense her aura's energy and it's flaring. We need more people. **_No! We can't just leave Beca here! _**But Chloe, we need to be reasonable. We can't risk everyone's lives. I know Beca is our mate and we shouldn't leave her but we need to make sure they all return back in one piece. **_Ugh!_ I shift back into my human form and he chuckles. "So are you going to stay and kill everyone you brought? That's pretty selfish of you Beale." I hiss at him and turn to look at how our group is doing and see that we're mostly struggling. _There's too many of them. _**We're outnumbered. We need to leave NOW, Chloe! **_I guess you're right... "_We leave, but none of your dogs chase us or pull any tricks." Luke smirks and says, "Smart girl... and here I thought you were just a pretty face. I do have to admit that my sis has good taste. Shame you're not from our pack. I'm sure we could have had some fun." I growl at him and he laughs, riling me up even more. **Chloe, we need to leave. **I hesitantly turn around and shift into Marie's form. I howl at the others, catching everyone's attention. "Let the misfits go. They're leaving." Announces Luke. His pack members do as he says and they all walk pack leaving us there. We all shift back to ourselves and see a few confused faces. "What was that about?" asks Sam. "What happened Chloe?" asks Mr. Shue. I look down as I say, "I told Luke we'd leave without Beca.-" "WHAT?!" cries Brittany. "I had to! Marie felt Lady Corcoran's presence. As much as I don't want to, we have to back off for a bit. I don't want all of you getting hurt because of me." "NO! That does not mean you leave Beca behind Chloe! She is your mate!" "Britt! It's only nine of us! We barely managed! Besides, I wasn't planning on leaving! I just need you all to go to Miss Holiday and tell her we need back up. I'll stay nearby with Brittany to make sure they don't hurt Beca. Of course I won't leave her here. Not with what their planning." They all stay quiet and I begin to get nervous, thinking that they won't agree with my plan, when we barely hear Lilly 'speak up,' "I'll stay with you and Brittany. Beca is our beta." We all agree and the rest of them shift into Dogs and run back to Holly. "So," says Brittany with an excited look on her face, "what's the plan?"

Quinn's P.O.V

I wake up and see that Will and the group is back, except with three people. I walk up to them , as well as Miss Holiday with a worried look on her face. "Where's Chloe and Brittany?! What about Lilly?! Will, I thought I told you I wanted them back safe and in one piece!" yells Miss Holiday. I see Joey, Jake, and Ryder whimper at her tone. "They are safe Holly." says Mr. Shue, "It's just that we were outnumbered and we had to retreat. Chloe, Brittany, and Lilly stayed behind to keep tabs on what they are doing and to make sure Beca stays safe. We need more people though. Shelby made an alliance with Carl. Chloe felt Shelby's presence approaching." explains Mr. Shue. Miss Holiday nods and I look at her, waiting for her to start calling for more of us. "I will be going but I will be bringing more people. You will also be coming with me Will. Joey, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Finn... how are you guys? Think you can all handle a round two?" They all nod and Miss Holiday smiles. "Very well then. Rachel, Fat Amy, Stacie, Jesse, Stella, and Mercedes... you'll be coming along with me. Cynthia Rose, you're an alpha. Keep the rest of them safe. No one must leave the hospital until I come back. Blaine, Quinn..." I look to Miss Holidays and wait for her orders. "You both are betas. Help Cynthia Rose if anything happens. Quinn, I need to speak to you in private." We walk out and she speaks quietly, "I want you to stay with Santana at all times. Like you know, she is a 'Mut,' meaning that she's special. Shelby might want to come after her if she learns that I am not near you guys. So keep her safe." I give her a determined look and nod. She smiles at me and pats my shoulder. As she leaves with the new group she formed, I go back in to the lobby and pull Blaine aside. "Hey, Miss Holiday wants me to stay with Santana. Shelby might come after her. I can't explain why, but maybe once she's better, Santana will explain." "Sure thing Quinn. I'll talk to CR." I smile at him as I make my way to Santana's room. I knock and go in when I hear a lovely 'come in.' "Hey princess. How are you feeling? Did you have a good night's rest?" I ask as I peck her lips. "Good morning mi amor. eh... I slept okay... I'm feeling a lot better although I wish you would have stayed with me." She pouts and I kiss it away with a giggle. I decide that I should stay quiet about last night's incident to not worry her, so I carefully get on the bed and put my arms around Santana. She quickly snuggles into me and I kiss her head. **This is what it feels like to be at home Quinn. **_Yeah, I get you Luce. _Santana leans up and cups my cheeks, making me look at her. I see the love she has in her eyes and I lean in and capture her lips. We kiss passionately and things start to get heated. I place my hands on her hips as she puts hers on my chest, fondling with my chest. I moan and squeeze her hips and she pulls away. "I'm sorry San, I for-" "Heh, it's okay Q... I forgot as well. Just... can you just move slow? and softly?" I giggle at her shyness and nod as I lean in again to kiss her. I pull her over me and she slips her leg between mine as she moves to kiss my neck. We keep making out for a while as we feel each other's bodies. Being with Santana like this, makes me forget everything that's happened and is happening, and I decide to take things further and pull her gown up...

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter! I didnt want to put full blown sexy times cause idk. lololol. this is my first smut scene so I hope Im going on the right path here. lololol. there will be more sexy times though. dont worry. lolol. anyways, Follow and Review! Till next time! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Well! Another chapter! so idk wtff is wrong with my thumb... it was getting better but lately it's been hurting again. wtf?! anyways, a fucked up thumb wont stop me from giving my fellow readers what they want! enjoy!

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

_Holyy shiit, are we really going to go through with this, Snix? _**Sweet mother of God! Take me now!** _I think that's a yes._ I pull Quinn closer by her neck and place my leg between hers. She moans, turning me on even more and her hands travel down my gown. She brings it up to my waist and grabs my legs. I start travelling down her neck and reach the hem of her shirt. She catches on and helps me pull it off. She then goes to rub my legs while I go to the valley of her breasts. "Mm.. San..." She moans. Sweet baby lord Jesus! Her moans drive me crazy! I attach my mouth to her right breast and lick, suck, and kiss it, while my left hand massages her left breast and my right grabs her waist. I push my leg into her crotch and rub, feeling her member getting hard. Shit, she feels big. She lifts her waist into my leg and rubs against my center. "Fuck... Quinn..." I pant as I switch to her other breast. "I want you..." She begins to reach for my underwear and pushes her hand in, feeling how hot I am. "Dammit San! You really are fucking wet!" Quinn exclaims, making me giggle. She massages my folds and I moan into her boob. She then rubs on my clit and my hips buck into her hand. She keeps going at it softly until I start begging for more. She enters me with two fingers and I stiffen up. "You okay babe?" Asks Quinn. "Mhm... You're my first... I just need to get used to it." I say. She immediatly stops and I groan in frustration. "Wait, are you serious?" She asks. She goes to pull away but I quickly grab her hand. "Don't you dare stop Q! Yes you're my first but forget about that right now. I needs my Quinn in me!" She chuckles at me and kisses me as she pushes her fingers back in. "Harder baby..." I say as I buck into her hand harder. "San, we need to be careful. You're still hurt and I don't want to hurt you." I grunt and moan out, "just- please Q! I'll tell you if it starts to hurt." She pecks my lips and goes harder. Oh fuck! It feels so good. I go to kiss her chest again but she carefully, yet quickly turns us over and she uses her hips to help thrust her fingers in me. I put my hands around her neck and buck up into her hands. "Fuck San! You're really tight." She moans and I moan back in response. I feel myself getting close but I need more. "Mi amor... I need more!" I whine as she pulls out. She looks at me with concern and I furrow my brows. "I don't want to hurt you San. And it's my first time... Like this..." I realize what she mean and I kiss her. After we pull away I reach down and unzip her pants. "Just go with what you feel is right Q. If you go too hard, i'll tell you." I whisper. I pull her briefs down, revealing her rather large and hard member and she kisses my neck. "It's going to hurt more than fingers babe..." I nod as I hold my breathe. Once I feel her push in, I gasp out from the pain and tense up. **Fuck, she's bigger than most guys San! Even I feel that shit!**

"Are you okay? Do I need to pull ou-" "Don't you even dare! You... Fuck... You're just big... Like, really big Q. Let me get used to you first." She blushes and I pull her in for a kiss. She kisses me back and licks my bottom lip. I allow her entrance and our toungues play with each other. I moan and buck up and grunt when I feel her member going further in. Shiit she is soo big! "Q..." I moan and she catches on. She slowly starts to thrust her hips into me and I respond by thrusting back a little more harder than her." "Fuck San you feel so tight around me!" Exclaims Quinn. I wrap one arm around her while the other goes under her arm and to her shoulder blade. I place my mouth by her ear as I say huskily, "faster Q..." She moans when I bite and tug her ear a bit. She starts thrusting harder and a throaty moan eacapes my mouth. I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her in closer. She gets what I'm asking and she goes faster. "Q! Im so close!... Fuck!... You fill me soo good! Don't.. Stop! ...Ngh!" She picks up her pace and my side starts to hurt but I ignore the pain. I am not abouts to let this pain stop me from making love with my mate! My walls begin to tighten around her and she feels me getting close to the peak. Without any warning, she sticks her hand between us and rubs my clit furiously! "Shitshitshitshitshi- QUINN!" I yell as I have my first orgasm ever and felt amazing. Quinn keeps thrusting into me really fast as I ride my orgasm out. I don't get to relax as she starts going harder and I feel I'm geting close again. I pull her in and hold on to her as if my life was depending on it as I feel her finally reaching her peak I come again, arching my back, when I feel her shoot her load into me. "Holy... Fuck... Holy shit... Tha... That was fucking amazing..." Quinn pants out. I giggle as I breathe heavily. "Thank you mi amor. That was really amazing... I'm glad you were my first." "And i'll also be your last babe." I laugh tiredly as I try to catch my breathe. **Well damn! Who would've thought. We just did it in a hospital, while we're recuperating. Pretty bad ass don't you think Sanny? **_Snix... shut up. _Once we get down our high, Quinn pulls out and I moan. "Nu-uh princess. You need to rest." I giggle when I then yawn and feel sleepy. Quinn notices as she pulls me in her arms and pulls the covers over us and we fall asleep...

Nobody's P.O.V

Holly and her crew sprinted through the streets as Will led them to where Chloe, Brittany, and Lilly were. "Shuester, how much further?" Asked Holly. "Not much. Only reason we're taking longer is because we can't shift in broad daylight. But not far too long. Just around the corner." Replied Will. They began to carefuly walk around when they reached the end of the street and turned into an allyway. There, they saw Chloe, Brittany, and Lilly climbing the emergency stairs. "Chloe? What are you guys doing?" Asked Holly as she approached them. Brittany falls from the ladders, frightened by Holly since they never heard them coming. "Oof! Holy... Miss Holiday, you scared me!" Holly chuckled as she gracefully jumped to the ladders and joined Chloe and Lilly. "Sweet Brittany, I apologize. As you know, I'm here as back up along with a few others." She said as she motioned to the rest of the gang. "So, what are you guys doing?" Asks Rachel. "We've been searching for ways to keep a eye on them without being heard or seen. This is the tallest building and it has a ledge so we can crouch behind it if anything. And we were going to check things out again." Explains Chloe. They all nod and one by one, climb up the ladders until they reach the roof. Once up there, they go to the ledge and see in the abandoned parking lot, Beca tied down in chains, as Luke and Carl talk to hear. They watch for abit when Carl strikes Beca all of a sudden. This angered Chloe but what angered her more was when Luke kicked Beca in the stomach. Furious, Chloe tried to jump down the roof and get to Beca but was pulled back by Brittany, Rachel, and Jesse. "Chloe! Control your temper! We can't let you give us away! Rachel, Will, hold her down." Instructs Holly. "Miss Holiday, I'm sorry but I can't just sit back and watch them beat Beca up! I need to help MY MATE!" As she yells this, she kicks Mr. Shue away and throws Rachel back. She shifts into her Dog and jumps from the roof, landing right between Beca and Luke and Carl. "Well, well, well... Look at what we have here... A puppy! See Luke, I told you they weren't going to leave." "You're right Sir Howell." Chloe growls at them and steals a glance at Beca, only to see her with a busted lip and a red jaw. She turns back to the other Cerberus and Hound, only to see a rather large group of Dogs behind them. Right then, Holly decides to make an appearance with the rest of the gang and join Chloe in their Dog forms as well except for Holly. "Well, looks like things just got interesting. Don't you think? Holly?" Says Carl as he begins to shift into a Hound. Holly keeps her calm mood as she says, "don't get too confident now Carl... Remember, You have never once beaten me in a spar..."

* * *

Well i hope you liked the sexy times! now for some action! next chapter will be Chloe and the rest getting Beca back. Follow and Review! :) Till nrxt time!


	33. Chapter 33

okay like i promised, more action and fightin! aww yeah! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33

Chloe's P.O.V

I couldn't stop myself from pushing Mr. Shue or Rachel away. I couldn't stop myself from shifting and jumping in front of those stupid Cerberuses. Usually, I've had perfect control of my anger but seeing them hurt Beca, something in me snapped. All I saw was Red and the only thing I could hear were Marie's angry thoughts. Once I calmed down a bit, I saw Miss Holiday and the rest behind me. They were all shifted but Miss Holiday. "Don't get too confident now Carl... remember, you have never once beaten me in a spar." Miss Holiday says and I turn back to see Luke shifted into his Dog form along with other Dogs behind him. What caught me by surprise though, was when Sir Howell began to shift. _Oh... my... god... _**Chloe, be careful. This just got to a whole other level. We're about to see an actual Hell Hound! **Sir Howell began to shift into a Hound, and I'm pretty sure when he finished shifting, us Dogs were not expecting to see this. Sir Howell was probably a foot or two larger than an Aufhocker, and they're the biggest from us, and had huge fangs. He had shaggy brown fur all over with a tint of black on his chest. His eyes were blood red that gave me the creeps. I turn back to see Miss Holiday, but she still hadn't shifted and seemed calmed. **Why hasn't she shifted? Why hasn't she shifted Chloe? She does realize Sir Howell turned into his Hound form right? **_Marie, calm down. You do remember Miss Holiday is a Hound as well right? I'm pretty sure we're ok as long as we have her. She seem's pretty confident Marie. _I hear Miss Holiday grunt, followed by Sir Howell's roar, and next thing I know, Cerberuses are running towards us. We break our formation and charge towards the Cerberuses.

I see Sir Howell stays behind and not fighting, while Miss Holiday joins in, giving us a hand. I jump over a Cerberus and get tackled. I roll over and see another Cerberus growling at me. "Luke, you'll regret hurting Beca. I swear... You're dead!" I growl at him and he runs to me. I dodge his first bite and crouch when he swings his paw at me. I then pounce onn him and bite his leg, making him whimper. I turn back and see that Sir Howell is still in the back, but is watching me. **Chloe, be careful... I don't like how he's looking at us... **_Okay Marie. _I pull Luke's paw and let go, making him jump back. I don't give him time to get over his pain as I leap towards him, and bite his back. Before I bite Luke again, I hear a strained shout. "Chloe!" I look up and see Beca finally awake. _Beca! Marie, she's awake! _**I see! Finally! Let's go help her! **I jump of Luke, but not before slashing his side. I jump off him and run towards Beca and I see Sir Howell still in the back, keeping a close eye on me. I reach Beca and I nuzzled into her with a soft whimper. She puts her chin over my muzzle and chuckles. "Hey Red. How you doing?" I bite at the ropes, ripping the restraints from Beca's arms and legs. After I weakened the ropes, I shift back to my self and start tugging at the ropes. "Are you okay Becs? What hurts?" I ask as I kiss her temple and free her legs. "My head is hurting. They kicked and punched at my head a couple of times." Right as I go to free her arms, I feel someone ram me down. Before I can get up, I feel a sharp pain shooting at my leg and I'm being dragged away from Beca. "Chloe!" I hear Miss Holiday yell. I look up to Beca and see her struggling with the ropes in her arms. I look back down, and finally see Sir Howell, biting at my leg, dragging me away. _Shit! He's going to bite my leg off... Marie... _I look up one more time and see Beca and Miss Holiday running towards me when I start to lose conscious. Before loosing consciousness, I feel one more sting on my neck. From there, it went all slow motion. I see Sir Howell bite at my neck, and I then look away, to Beca. Her face went pale, and her expression was blank. Miss Holiday's was in pure shock. I feel being thrown but land on a pair of arms. I look up and see Miss Holiday holding me and saying something but I can't hear as I slowly close my eyes and see black.

Beca's P.O.V

I froze when I see fucking Howell bite into Chloe. I completely shut off when he throws her. I see Miss Holiday catch her and she yells some things but I can't make up what she's saying. I hear Sky saying things as well but I don't listen to her as well. I start seeing Red and the only thing I feel is anger seep through. My fangs begin to grow and my claws come out. I feel myself shift into the Dog and that's when it hits me. Sky's anger as well. **Beca!** I choose to ignore Sky, and feel her fighting for control. I push her away and finish shifting. "Beca! Back off! You need to take Chloe to the hospital! She's lost a lot of blood already! She won't make it if we don't take her!" I hear Miss Holiday yell but my anger got the better of me and I ignore her as I run to Howell as he stands there. I can feel his smirk on his stupid snout and I roar. I jump to him but he backs up. "Beca! No! This is what Carl wants! You need to control your anger Rebecca or you'll go on a rampage!" Miss Holiday yells. **Let me handle this Beca! **_Fuck off Sky! He's mine! _**Hell no! He's hurt Marie! Fucker needs to pay! **I fight with Sky for control while I do my best to dodge Howell's strikes. He catches me a few times but I'm pretty fast, so I recover quickly. I then crouch and tackle him but he shrugs me off. I start feeling weak and feel Sky's anger choking me. Too much anger is flowing into me and it tires me out. I then feel Sky take advantage of me and I then see black. Sky beat me...

Nobody's P.O.V

Brittany approaches Holly when she sees Chloe in her arms. "Miss Holiday, I'll take Chloe." Holly hands Chloe over to Brittany. Brittany goes to turn and run but gets hit, strongly, and she falls back, with Chloe on top of her. Holly spins around and sees Shelby. "It's nice to see you again Holly." Shelby snarls. Holly glances back and sees Brittany quickly get up and carries Chloe away. She turns back around and Shelby runs towards her. "Shelby, you guys need to stop! This is getting out of hand!" Shelby ignores her and goes to punch Holly but she dodges. "How is Santana? Is she okay? Where is that stubborn Mut?" Holly growls and goes to hit her but Shelby jumps back, and a few young men step in front of her. "So I take that as a yes. Good. I think I'll pay her a little visit. Sebastian, take care of them. You are to help Carl deal with this bunch." She then shifts and jumps into the roofs, chasing after Brittany. "Lilly! You need to get to the hospital.! Warn the others! You're one of the fastest of everyone here. Go quickly!" Lilly nods as she kills off a Dog and quickly runs.

-In the Hospital-

Santana and wakes up about an hour later and feels an arm wrapped around her. She smiles as she turns around and sees Quinn softly snoring away. **Beautiful. **_You got that right Snix. That's OUR mate. _She carefully sits up but feels a slight sting in her abdomen. Confused as to why, she lifts Quinn's arm and her gown to see three slightly curved lines that spread in a rip-like pattern. **That's her mark, San. She marked us! **_That mean's we're finally connected. _**Hey, our side doesn't hurt anymore! What the hell? **_I guess that once we mate, We get cured from any injuries or something? _**I don't know but I don't really feel any pain anymore! **San quietly stands up but feels no pain where she was hurt, except for where the mark was when the door slammed open and in came Blaine. "Quinn, we need to keep San- Santana?! You're supposed to be in bed! You're still hurt!" Santana smiles at him before saying, "We mated Blaine... She marked me. I feel as good as new! Only that the mark kind of burns. I don't know why." Blaine walks up and hugs Santana. "Thank god you're better. We've all been scared to lose you. Congrats by the way for finally mating." They pull away when Quinn begins to stir. Santana leans on the bed when Quinn wakes up. "Good morning mi amor!" "Good morning sunshine. Did you rest? God I feel as good as new. Wait, why are you out of bed San?! You need to stay in bed-" "You marked me! Your mark healed me! I don't feel anything anymore, aside from the burn where the mark is. See?" Santana says as she shows Quinn the mark. Quinn rubs it and feels a sting under her chest as well and she lifts her shirt, revealing the same mark, only bigger. She smiles at Santana's excitement and pecks Santana on the lips. "Oh yeah, why did you come barging in Blaine?" asks Santana. "Oh, Right! Quinn, we need to keep San safe. Lady Corcoran's on her way. Lilly came rushing and alerted us. We need to get away from the hospital or we'll end up getting innocent people hurt. They got Beca but Chloe's really hurt. Brittany's bringing her to the hospital" Blaine says. Santana looks at the two confused as she scratches the back of her head. "Wait, what do you mean we got Beca back? And what happened to Chlo?!" Blaine glared at Quinn as he guessed that Quinn didn't tell Santana anything. He gave her a look and stepped out of the room, leaving the two mates to talk. "Well Q? Want to start explaining?" asks Santana with a raised eyebrow. Quinn takes a deep breath before saying, "Last night, Luke came in and snatched Beca from us. Chloe and a few others had went chasing after them and were surrounded. Miss Holiday earlier today went with more people when Mr. Shue came back to give back up. That's all I was aware of. Apparently, we got Beca back and Chloe's hurt." "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Quinn whimpered at Santana's tone and looked down. "So now Shelby is coming for me? Why?" "I don't know. But before Miss Holiday left in the morning, she told me to stay with you in case she came. She knew Lady Corcoran would come after you. Maybe it has to do with you being a mixed Dog." Both girls sat on the bed when a doctor came in. "Oh wow! Miss Lopez! What are you doing up? You have to stay in bed!" I'm feeling all better doc. Now, if you can give me the okay to go, I'd appreciate it. I have to go as soon as possible." The doctor chuckled as he checked all of Santana's vital signs and charts and wounds. He was surprised to see all of her wounds healed and decided to give her the clear as he saw her getting angry. Quinn pulled out some clothes for Santana to change into so they can head out.

* * *

Had to end it there or I would've kept going and going. Hahaha. I have to go grocery shopping right now to make some bomb ass caldo de gallina! wish my momma couldve boughten all the stuff. ugh. lolol. Anyways, follow and review or I won't post anymore chapters! lololololol. Till next time!

oh, also give my other story a read. It's only a few chapters but go have a look!

make sure to leave a review! :)


	34. Chapter 34

okay so i had a rough night last night which is why i couldnt update last night. my apologies LostLove2015. so hopefully my mood doesnt mess this chapter up. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34

Quinn's P.O.V

_Damn! Lady fucking Corcoran is already coming?! Shit! Can we not just have some time to breathe? We need some space! _**Wait, that's it! We just need to get some space! **_What do you mean? Of course we need space but how are we going to get it? _**We run! Yes it sounds cowardly but we need to give Corcoran a run. Not only she will be still trying to catch us, but we can relax a bit knowing she has to come for us. **_Hmmm.. I suppose so. _I look up when the bathroom door opens and out comes Santana, freshly changed, with a beautiful smile. "Hey beautiful, looking really hot now that you changed from that gown." I tell Santana who chuckles. "What? So i was ugly with that gown on Q?" "Huh? No, I was- I was just saying you look even better with regular clothes San. You were still beautiful with that hospital gown. You're always beautiful." I ramble on like an idiot. "I'm just messing with you 'Quinnie.'" I blush and pout and she walks up to me and kisses my pout away. "So, what's the plan mi amor?" "Well, actually, I was thinking of leaving..." "What?! Are you crazy Quinn?! We can't-" "I know I know! It sounds like we're running away but actually, we're not. We're just going to be leading Lady Corcoran away from everyone else. Think about it! She's coming after you. If you stay here, others will get hurt and I'm coming with you because you're my mate. I'll be there with you when we finally finish Lady Corcoran." I wait for Santana's response and can tell that she's really putting a lot of thought into it. I get a bit impatient when a minute goes by and she still hasn't said anything when the door opens again and in comes an distraught Blaine. "Santana! You need to get out of here! Lady Corcoran should be close now. I'm pretty sure she won't be discreet anymore." "Calm down Anderson. We got a plan. We're going to meet her in front of the hospital." My head snaps in Santana's direction and she stands there looking at me with a relaxed expression. _Okay, I think she totally lost it. Lucy?_ "**No Quinn.. Sanny hasn't lost it. We're going to do exactly what you and Lucy suggested. Get us a breather. We're just not going to run, leaving everyone behind. **_Wait, is that you, Snix? _**"Yes" **_ How can I finally hear you? I thought only Dogs could communicate with each other. _**"Yes, but-" We're mates Quinn! Once we're marked by our mate, you not only connect with Santana, but with Snix too! "Yes, haha! What my lovely and beautiful Lucy said." **_So can we all speak to each other now? "You got that right babe! We can all speak with each other without verbally speaking! Now, don't worry about this. Trust me mi amor. I got this." Right. _I look at Santana and return the look with a determined nod. She winks in return and I smile. We both turn to Blaine, who is looking at us with a slight impatient look yet confused as well, and I chuckle. "Don't worry Anderson. I'm all better. I got this. I just needs my beta to backs me up!" Says Santana, which gets her an okay from Blaine. We get out of the room and head into the lobby, to find Kitty and Marley already out of their rooms as well, freshly changed. "Kitty!" I shout as I run and pick her up in a bear hug. "Quinnie? Shit! Ease up on that hug will you? My arm is still hurting, hence, the sling around it!" I pull back with an grin on my face and let her go. I look at Marley, who is smiling at us and I go to hug her as well. After the little reunion, San pulls me aside, with Cynthia Rose and Blaine following behind. "Glad to have you back Santana." Says Cynthia Rose. "Thanks. Now, I want to talk to you about something. I'm going to be leaving, making Corcoran come after me. Quinn's coming along. I want you guys to tell Miss Holiday that we're gonna be going back to Lima. I don't want people getting hurt. Now, there's something you guys should know about me but I won't tell you now. When the time comes, you'll know. Tell Aubrey CR. Tell her I'll keep her younger sister safe." She says as she pats my head and I roll my eyes. "So when are you leaving?" asks Blaine. "Now." With that, Santana leads me outside of the hospital and looks back to see Blaine and Cynthia Rose with nervous looks. I give them a nod and they return it but warily. "Don't worry guys. It'll-" "You guys need to move! I need to take Chlo inside! She's really loosing a lot of blood! I'm not a doctor but I think she can probably die!" Yells Brittany as she runs with a badly injured, soaked in blood Chloe. I felt the urge to vomit at seeing how pale Chloe was and saw that she was still fighting to stay awake. I turn to see Santana and she's looking at her but with tears in her eyes and something I never saw in her before. I felt a chill run through my spine, but not the good type. As Brittany rushes past us, Cynthia Rose follows as Blaine and I stay and look at Santana. **Quinn... I don't like how Santana's looking. **_I know Luce... I don't either. _"San?... Baby?" I call to her, but she doesn't pay attention.

Santana's P.O.V

Seeing Chloe on the brink of death triggered something in me. Never in my life had I felt this before. Chloe was my first love, but more importantly, is my best friend. I'm pretty sure I don't want to lose my best friend like this. At all. "San?... Baby?" I hear Quinn call to me but when I tried to look at her, I couldn't. Something was holding me there and I wasn't sure what it was. **San? San! Q is calling- **_Snix?! What's going on?! Why am I feeling this?! _ I start feeling pain shoot through my body but most in my head. I'm finally able to move and I clutch my head in pain and step back a bit. "Santana?! What's wrong?!" I hear Blaine and Quinn ask. "My head... everything.. everything hurts..." I then feel like a heart beating inside me and my head is fucking throbbing. **San... I don't feel good... **_Ugh... Tell me about it... _I fall down into my knees and hold onto Quinn as she steadies me down. Before I grasp what's going on, I shifted and I'm running out of there.

Nobody's P.O.V

As Santana shifted and ran away, Quinn and Blaine looked at each other with panic all over their faces. "You-" "you-" "you-" "you-" "Blaine! Shut up! You need to talk to Cynthia Rose! I'll go after Santana!" "Okay!" Just as Blaine goes rushing in the hospital, Quinn wastes no time running after Santana. She hears a few shrieks coming from down the street and she follows them and sees Santana running into a park. "Shit! Too many people have seen her." She goes into an alley and shifts into her Dog and runs after Santana. Once she reaches the park, she sees Santana writhing in pain. She carefully approaches her mate and calls to her. "Santana? Baby, what's going on?" Santana whimpered and howled in pain as the pain was still shooting into her head because she had shifted back and grabbed her head. "Holy fucking shit! Why the hell is my head hurting so bad?!" Quinn shifted Santana back into her human form and pulled Santana into her arms as she fainted.

Santana's P.O.V

_What the fuck?! Did I really just fucking faint?! _**San... Remember that your mother told you that you have inner Shuck in you? **_Yeah? What the fuck does that have to do with why my body is freaking out?! _**Well Maribel said that you needed to awaken it, and I think your anger triggered it cause I'm starting to feel another presence. **I open my eyes and see a Dog standing before me. **San, you're inside your mind. Before you freak out. **_Snix? _The Dog looks at me and gives me a nod. _So that's what I look like when I shift into you? _**Yes. **I approach Snix and she nuzzles into me. I then hear a bark and turn around to see another Dog but with gray fur. I carefully walk up to it and its eyes are on me with such intensity. For some reason I feel at ease with the Dog and I raise my hand to pet it when I hear a growl coming from Snix. _"Don't think I'll hurt her Snix. I am her Dog as well."_ **You better not.** _So you're my inner Shuck? "Yes. The name's Diabla. I am the energy your mother , Maribel, stored into me. I apologize for the pain I just caused you. But I was not expecting to be awakened with an energy such as wrath." Oh... So it was you... Well, I guess I have to forgive you. You are part of me I guess. So now what? "You accept me... You accept Snix... and We'll become one with you." _I nod at Diabla and turn to Snix, motioning her to come and she does. I place my hand on both thier heads and feel a rush of energy flow through me. I wake up and see beautiful and worried hazel green eyes.

* * *

Sorry for ending it there. Just really struggled a bit. Follow and review though. Till next time.


	35. Chapter 35

well Im sorry for keepin you guys waitin. I was sort of stuck. Anyways... I'm listenin to some Cosmo Jarvis and eatin skittles. lol. I guess you can say im in the zone for some writing. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35

Quinn's P.O.V

I see Santana open her eyes and I feel relieved but still worried as I sense something different in her. She smiles at me and I look at her confused as I help her sit up. "Are you okay San?" She kisses my cheek and nods as she then stands up, pulling me up as well. "Yeah… actually, I feel even better now. I met my Shuck, Q. I awakened her!" **_"Actually, it was Quinn's marking you that awakened me. Your anger just triggered my energy. It is a lovely pleasure to finally meet my human's mate. I am Diabla. I am half Santana and half Maribel." _**I look at Santana surprised and she just grins in excitement. "Well it's nice to meet you Diabla. I'm Quinn, and my partner's name is Lucy." Santana smiles at me and walks further into the park. "San?" I ask and she turns around. "We need to get out of here San. I can sense, smell, Corcoran. She realized we aren't in the hospital and now she's tracking us." I walk up to Santana and she holds my hand and gives it a squeeze. "San, are you okay? You seem different." "I feel stronger… filled with more energy now more than ever since Diabla awakened. I can feel the different energies of us now Q." **She's a true alpha. That's our mate for you Quinn! Now, lets get the hell out of here! Cynthia Rose and Blaine know what to do. **_Right! _With a nod of my head, San and I shift into our dogs. I look at San and stare in awe. Now that her Shuck was triggered, She is a bit smaller than me, her fur was now a silky silver with tints of black and white. She saw me staring and turned her head in puzzlement. I shake my head and move closer to her. She understands and next thing we know, we're running deeper into the park until we reach a lake. We swiftly cross it and go into the forest and run. We keep running without looking back, deeper into the forest. **"We're trying to get back to Lima without being noticed by humans. We should be there in no time if we go faster." ****_"Think you can speed up a tad more Lucy Q?" _**_Of course Diabla. What do you think Luce? _**Faster it is then! **We pick up our pace and run.

We've been probably running for about two hours now and I'm beginning to get a bit tired but I push myself to keep going, when Santana stops. She shifts back into herself and I do as well, confused. "Why'd we stop babe?" She sits down by a tree and pulls me next to her. "You're tired. I can hear and feel how tired you are Quinn. Your heart is hammering right now." "Sorry… I didn't think you'd notice. I wanted to try to keep going." I pant out. She leans into me and kisses my neck. I feel her smile and I run a hand through her hair as I catch my breath. **Sorry San, Snix… It's just that you have so much more energy now with Diabla and all… **Santana chuckles and says, "It's okay. I understand. We shouldn't have gone faster. We're almost in Lima anyways and I figured you could take a break since we made a large gap between Corcoran and us. Rest up babe. **"Yeah, we'll be looking out for you Lucy! No worries!" **I kiss Santana's head and lean back and rest.

Nobody's P.O.V

Back in the abandoned lot, the Dogs were fighting with the Cerberus pack and The Warblers. Holly and her group were managing against Carl's pack and Warblers, but barely. They were outnumbered and they were beginning to get tired. After Brittany left with a bleeding Chloe, Beca had snapped. Sky took over her body and charged to Carl. After brawling for a while, and Carl found his opening to escape from Beca, or now Sky's wrath, he took it. Beca, Sky, went on a rampage. She had begun to fight with other Cerberuses when she didn't see Carl anywhere anymore. Holly was trying to get to Beca's Dog but was struggling as she had to deal with other Cerberuses and The Warblers. "Dammit! Beca! You need to snap out of it! Sky! You need to calm down or you'll lose your human side for good!" yelled Holly as she successfully knocked out two Warblers. Sky ignored Holly's orders and kept fighting. Her anger consuming both her and Beca. Rachel and Stacy noticed Beca's chaos and approached her. "Beca, you need to calm down! You're losing your sight!" yelled Rachel as she fought a Warbler off. Sky then faced the two Aufhockers and roared at them. She charged at them and managed to hit Rachel. "Girls! Get away from her! She's not herself right now and she will hurt anyone who comes her way!" shouts Holly as she fights more Cerberuses. Before both Aufhockers can get away, Sky quickly bites into Stacy's paw and then pounces Rachel and knocks her out. Stacy tries to limp away but Sky is quicker and leaps on Stacy, pinning her to the floor. "Beca… please! I know you're still in there. You need to calm down. Sky!" pleads Stacy as Sky growls at her. Right when she moves to bite Stacy, Holly finally reaches them and runs into Sky, bringing her down. She quickly rolls away from Sky and stands up. She dusts her pants off and flips her hair back as she stands and looks to Sky, who is now growling at her and ready to pounce. "Beca, I know you're in there. I know you can still hear me." She says before Sky charges. Holly jumps over Sky and finally brings her own fangs out. "Beca, don't make me use my Hound. I really don't want to hurt you. Sky, I know you can pay attention. You need to calm that anger down." Sky barks in response and runs to Holly again. This time, Holly doesn't dodge, but she simply stands her ground. When Sky is within arm distance, Holly crouches down and jumps into Sky and grows her claws as she digs them into Sky and pins her down. Sky begins to whimper but Holly doesn't let go. "Now, I will only say this once." Pants Holly as she tries to compose herself while gripping Sky down. "You need to think about Chloe. She's hurt and she needs you. She needs Beca. If you don't control yourself, she'll lose you Beca." Holly begins to loosen her grip as she begins to see color coming back into Beca's eyes. "That's it. Atta girl… Listen to my voice Rebecca. I know you can hear me. You can fight Sky. You're love for Chloe is so much stronger than anger. Come back to us Beca. Come back to Chloe…" Says Holly as she stands up. Slowly, Beca begins to shift back to herself and she begins to get back control again. Struggling a bit when she feels Sky still fight for control, she manages to come back when Holly begins to talk again. "You see? I knew you had it in you." Holly says, putting her hands on Beca's shoulders. Beca looks around, lost, and confused. "What happened? Where's Chloe?" She mumbles into Holly. "You need to get to the hospital. Chloe's hurt. If you don't hurry, she might not have enough time." Beca looks up to Holly in complete shock but doesn't waste any time. She shifts into her Dog form and runs away from the fight, Holly covering her. Beca sprints as fast as she can to the hospital. Once she's close, she shifts back and runs into the hospital.

Beca's P.O.V

I go inside the hospital, and see Marley in tears while Kitty does her best to comfort her. Cynthia Rose sees me and quickly leads me into the ICU. She drags me through a few hallways when we finally reach a room filled with doctors and nurses and a patient in the middle. "Out of the way! She needs Beca!" Yelled Cynthia Rose. "I'm sorry but you two can't be here! We need to operate on this patient STAT or we'll lose her. Take them out of here!" I heard a doctor instruct a few nurses. "I wouldn't get near her if I were you." Says Cynthia Rose as a few nurses approach us. At feeling a nurse try to pull me out, I quickly grab her arm and pin her against the wall and growl at her. "Get the fuck out of here! You guys won't be able to do shit!" I yell at them. "You should listen to her. Only we know how to save her." says Cynthia Rose. The doctors hesitate but quickly leave when they hear me growl and see my fangs and claws grow. I then quickly go next to the bed when I feel Chloe's energy slowly diminishing. I almost lose it again at the sight of her. She's covered in blood but at least she stopped bleeding. I look at Cynthia Rose and she gives me a sad smile. "Are you really going to do this? You can possibly die you know…" I look at Chloe's monitor and see her heartbeat going slower and slower. Her breathing getting shallow. "I have to if I want to save her. I'd rather have her live than me… She's amazing… She needs to live. She's my mate…" I look back to Cynthia Rose and she nods. "I'll be outside. I'll keep anyone from coming in." "Thanks CR…" **Please don't do this Beca. You'll lose me if you do this. I'll lose you. We need each other to live. If you do this, you'll leave Chloe all alone! **_I don't care Sky. I don't need you… You've been getting out of control Sky… I don't want to hurt Chloe. I don't want you to hurt her. She'll understand why I did this. I don't need you to live Sky… _

"Beca…." I hear Chloe croak. I hold her hand and let a few tears come out. "Don't use your energy babe… I'll help you… I want you to know that I love you. Even though I might not be around anymore, I want you to never forget that I love you. If I don't make it through this… just know I gave my life for you to live. I love you so damn much Chloe… You need to live…" "Be…Beca… I love you…" She whispered. I pulled myself together as I got on the bed and placed both hands on the side of her head, careful to not put any weight on her. I then began to muster up as much energy from my dog. I felt Sky's and my energy collecting in the pit of my stomach. I leaned closer into Chloe, until our lips were barely touching, and place one of my hands on her stomach. I then felt the little bit of energy she had, including Marie's and it gathered into her gut. I then blew my energy into hers and I began to feel weak. I listened to Chloe's heartbeat and it beat a bit stronger. "Chloe… breathe my energy baby…" I whisper as she begins to breathe more. "Beca…" she groans… I then lock our lips together and let her breathe in my energy. I begin to feel dizzy but I don't let up. I let her breathe as much energy as she can when my eyes begin to droop down. I feel no more energy into me and I can no longer breathe. Before I fall down for good though, I was able to feel Chloe's heartbeat and her energy come back to it's peak…

* * *

Well that's a wrap for this chapter! Please don't kill me. This had to be done! I do have a surprise for you next chapter though, if it makes up for what happened to Chloe and Beca...

Follow and Review you guys! If you guys review, you motivate me to work harder and not procrastinate! lol. Till next time! :)


	36. Chapter 36

Ommg. I feel like it's been forever since I last updated for this story. Lolol. I missed it! X( at least I'm back right? Lol. Anyways, I won't keep you from the story any longer. So i hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Chapter 36

Santana's POV

After letting Q rest for about half an hour, I decided we should get back moving again. I don't want to get too confident now with Shelby coming after us after all. I smile when Quinn kisses my head again and I look up to her. She looks down at me with so much love in her eyes, I don't want to look away. Knowing I have to though, I get up and pull Quinn up. "You think you can keep moving mi amor?" I ask Quinn. She stretches and gives me a goofy grin and nods. "Good. Let's get to it then!" We both shift back to our dog forms and begin to run again. We run through the forest and I then notice that some of our surrounding is beginning to get familiar. "Baby, we're here already." Quinn tells me. I nod and we keep running until we can see the trackfield and football field of McKinley High. "Okay Q, let, switch back. Remember, we need to be careful. I can feel Shelby near." We both shift back and began our treck to the school's fields. "So what are we going to do once Shelby gets here San?" "I don't know..." I tell her. She gives me a worried but I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she seems to take comfort in it. We keep walking through the forest and just when we get out of there, I feel Diabla's senses rush through me. I stop and let her senses flow through me and I hear my surroundings. **Uhm... San... You do feel that right? It's Shelby. ****_She's here Snix. _**Diabla tells her. Quinn looks at me and I give her a look, which she understands and she holds on to me. "I won't let her hurt you again San." She whispered. I smile at her and we walk into the football field, holding hands. When we get to the middle, I hear Shelby's voice. "You know Santana, you really are a stubborn one. I like that though. You're no pushover." I look behind and see Shelby walking toward us. **Damn she's fast! Why didn't you say anything Diabla?! ****_I thought you had felt her too. _**_You guys, now is not the time to argue!_ I snap at them and they shut up. "Shelby, why can't you just let this all go?" I ask her. She simply chuckles and I feel myself getting upset. "Because you're with that Barguest, Santana. It's against our law. Now you either leave her, for good, or I kill her." I open my mouth to speak up but Quinn steps in front of me and beats me to it. "You're fucking crazy if we'd leave each other Lady Corcoran. And even if San did leave me, I would always run after her until I'm with her." "Enough! San, if you don't leave her I will end the both of you!" Shelby yells. _**Santana, lets end this now. **_**Yeah! What Diabla said! **I look at Quinn when she looks back to me and we both nod. I look back at Corcoran, who looks pretty fed up already and I smirk at her. "Well it looks like we have to end this Corcoran. But it's you who's bouts to go doen. Cause me and Q here, are about to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" I start shifting and Quinn follows after. Shelby snarls at us and her fangs and claws begin to grow. "S,_ let's do this." You got it mi amor! _I growl at Shelby and Q and I charge at her. I feel more confident now than last time since I have Diabla now so I run right to Shelby, who tries to stop my charge. She takes a few steps back while holding on to me shoulder blades and avoids my mouth but doesn't see Q jump over us and takes a swing and slashes Shelby's arm. Shelby jumps back and holds her hand. "You bitch!" She yells. I growl at her again and make another run, this time I stand on my two hind legs when I get in front of her and slash at her. She blocks my paw and kicks me back and I roll over. Quinn looks at me and hisses at Shelby. I quickly get up and go to Shelby but she move's quicker and dodges me and heads for Quinn. Luckily, Quinn was already anticipating this and she had jumped back when Shelby tried to sink her claw in her. "San, you okay?" She calls out. I only nod and prepare myself to make a move. "You know Santana, you might have awaken your inner Shuck, but that still won't help you. I'm still a Hound and I'm much more stronger." Shelby says in a mocking tone. I growl at her and move to pounce at her but before I know it, she's in the air above Quinn and she hammer kicks Quinn right on the back. I hear Quinn yelp in pain and I panic slightly. "Quinn!" Next thing I know, Shelby is behind me and swings at me. Using Diabla's speed, I manage to duck, and avoid getting the full blow and only feel a scratch on my head. I don't, however, expect Shelby to slightly crouch and kick me hard. I fall back and land in front of Quinn, who was back in her human form, struggling to get back up. "Q, stay down please..." I whimper. I turn back up and see Shelby in front of me. **_Santana! What are you doing?! Move! Snix! _****I can't move her either Diabla! **Just when I think Shelby is going to make her next move, I hear a woman's voice behind me. "I don't think that's a good idea Corcoran." Shelby snaps up and looks past me. I crane my neck and look back and see an older looking woman, crouching next to Quinn, while looking at Shelby. "What in the world are you doing here?!" Shelby exclaims. I decide to stay put and hear what the old lady has to say. "Well Shelby, I could ask you the same thing. You hurt my cheerio? You know, she is my HBIC? Sandbags? Is that you?" Sandbags? Who the fuck is sandbags? I slightly turn my head sideways and she rolls her eyes. "Santana, that's who you are right? Shift back to your regular self sandbags. Don't worry about Shelby there." I hesitate but Diabla and Snix push me into shifting back and I do. "Well well well. How you doing Sandbags? I'm Sue Sylvester, but you can call me Coach Sue." _**She's the Barguest Hound Santana... **__Oh, right! _I carefully get up and run to Quinn when I see that Shelby isn't going to do anything to me. "She has a fractured spine. Don't worry. I can fix it though. Let me just deal with Corcoran here." Coach Sue tells me and I decide to not defy her. "Sue, back off. This doesn't concern you-" "doesn't concern me Shelby? You tell me how you hurting my Barguest is not any of my concern. If one of my Barguest's mate is of another pack, that is also my concern. Now that I'm here, things have changed. I suggest you come back when you have a legit fighting force with you if you're going to fight." Coach Sue tells her. "Oh I will Sue. I'll even give you time to prepare. I'll be back in two months time. In this very field. I'll be ready to bring you all back to hell." Shelby threatens us but Coach Sue scoffs. "Please, I was there already and our damned creator said that he wants you to get back down there." I can't help but giggle and Shelby only grunts as she turns and leaves us. A few seconds go by before I move again. I look down to Quinn and see her softly smiling at me. "At least shedidn't hurt you." "God Q! That's not funny!" I tell her. I look at Coach Sue who is looking at us with a bored expression and says, "Come on. I'll fix Quinn's back. We have alot to discuss and go over. I'll get everyone back here, including Holiday, and we'll discuss the game plan...

Chloe's POV

I only remember feeling someone carrying me and a breeze hitting me. I guess someone was carrying me while they were running. I do remember being in excruciating pain though and I was feeling weaker and weaker. I couldn't hear Marie anymore either but I knew she was still there. I could feel her. I'm pretty sure she was keeping me alive. The only thing that was going in my mind though was Beca. Where was she? I wanted to see her. I wanted to feel her. I wanted to hear her. All I felt though was pain flowing through my body. Mainly my neck and foot. Only thing I could see was blurry shapes. I couldn't even make up what it was that I saw. The only things I could hear where te panicked voices of Brittany I think? And a few others. I don't know. A few moments went by like this and I felt I was laid on something. Most likely a bed. I heard more voices and felt more things but none of them were Beca, so my body decided to not respond to them and grow weaker. I was beginning to have trouble breathing when at last! I heard Beca! But she was yelling. Why was my beautiful mate yelling? Where they hurting her? I couldn't move though cause I was in so much pain. I then heard another voice and they were apparently agreeing with Beca. I then heard them say, "Are you really going to do this? You can possibly die you know…" I get confused but strain myself to keep listening. "I have to if I want to save her. I'd rather have her live than me… She's amazing… She needs to live. She's my mate…" That was Beca! Wait, what did she mean she'd prefer me to live? I need to get up! Speak Chloe! "I'll be outside. I'll keep anyone from coming in." "Thanks CR…"

I begin to panic and I push myself to at least say something. Beca…." I manage to croak. I then feel Beca's warm hand hold mine and hear her sniffle. "Don't use your energy babe… I'll help you… I want you to know that I love you. Even though I might not be around anymore, I want you to never forget that I love you. If I don't make it through this… just know I gave my life for you to live. I love you so damn much Chloe… You need to live…" "Be…Beca… I love you…" I whisper. Come on Chloe! Open your damn eyes! Ugh! It's no use. I then feel Beca on me and she breathes into me. I feel mine and Marie's energy in the pit of my stomach as I feel Beca's lips grazing mine. "Chloe… breathe my energy baby…" She whispers as I begin to breathe more. "Beca…" I groan… Beca then locks our lips together and she lets me breathe in her energy. I begin to feel stronger again, and I'm able to breathe easily. I feel much more energy flow through me and I reach for Beca's cheeks but she falls down. I snap my eyes open and see Beca fall down to the floor. "No no no no no nonono! Beca!" I shout and quickly stand up but fall. I try to move but I feel way to dizzy and feel slightly strange. **Chloe? I feel Sky and Beca's energy but not in her... ** _What do you mean? _**I mean that I feel their energy glowing through us! **Before I can even begin to freak out, the door to the room slams open and Cynthia Rose rushes in. "Chloe! You're okay!" I look at her slightly confused but sad. "Yeah... What happened Cynthia?! Why did Beca faint?!" She looks at me with a sad look and I begin to get impatient. "Cynthia!" "Chloe... She didn't faint... She sacrificed herself to save you..." "What?! How is that even possible?!" I demand as I quickly get up and shove her against the wall. "Chloe, please, calm down. I'll explain... The Cerberus pack had a special trait where we can pass our energy into another Dog's energy. However, there's major risks in doing it... And well... The most serious one is death..." "You're lying!" I cry. I refuse to believe my Beca is dead. "Chloe, she wanted to save you. She said she'd rather die and save you than see you die and her not do anything..." I look at Beca's body and feel the tears building up. I fall to my knees and begin to cry. "I-is there any-anything I c-ca-can do to bring h-her back?" I ask with pure desperation in my voice. "There might be a way... Considering that you now have Cerberus energy in you..." "But?" I asl, making her continue. "But, you'll lose your dog..."

* * *

Well damn! We finally got Sue in here! lololol.

And Chloe might be able to bring Beca back! Will it work though? Follow and review if you wanna know! Lol. Till next time! :)


	37. Chapter 37

Yay! Another chapter! I told you guys I'd be back with a few chapters! lol. Now, my beta bish,LostLove, was telling me that the chapters have been pretty good. Score! The secret to this? I've been listening to epic naruto music while working on this story. Lol. So it helps me get into the mood of the story. Hahaha.

* * *

Chapter 37

No one's POV

After Shelby left from McKinley High, Santana and Sue took Quinn into the school's infirmary. "Okay Fabray, I'm going to crack your back. Sandbags, you might want to hold her cause if she tries to hit me, I won't hesitate in beating the crap out of her." Santana quickly did as she was told and held on to her mate's arms as she tried to comfort the blonde. Without any warning, Sue began applying pressure and cracked Quinn's back a couple of times. "Shit! Fuck! God dammit!" Quinn yelled as she writhed in pain and tried to free herself from the grip. "Q, I know you're in pain but hold on. Coach Sue is almost done." comforted Santana. After a few cracking of bones and slurs of insults, Sue was done and Quinn was trembling from all the pain and laid there. "You okay Q?" Santana asked, running her hand over Quinn's hair. "Mhm..." Sue then stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay, so I will be back by tomorrow. I have to do a few things before we get down to business. In the meantime, You two will be staying here and resting up." Before Sue left the room, Santana spoke up again. "Uhm, Coach Sue, so you're okay with this?" "Look here Sandbags, I know I helped set these laws on you all, but in all honesty, the only reason I agreed was to avoid any of us from fighting. It's only four of us Hounds left. Although we might not not get along, we need to make sure we stay alive. Now, if you guys mate with another pack, that's not my problem. You guys are increasing our numbers again and are making different kinds of Dogs. It's better for us. So yeah, I am okay with it. Now, I really got to go. I'm not sure how much more Holiday will be able to hold Carl off." And with that, Sue left, leaving the two girls alone. "Baby, come lay with me..." Whined Quinn. Santana giggled and complied with her girlfriend and laid next to her. Quinn wrapped on arm around Santana and the two went off to sleep.

After Sue left, she walked to the front, where a few Dogs were already waiting for her. "Are we ready to go Master Sylvester?" asked a blonde woman. "Yes Cassandra. We're ready to go. Plastic man, look alive." Sue said, beginning to shift. "Brody, Emma, Burt, Becky, hurry and shift. We need to be there in as soon as possible." Instructs Sue, finally Shifted into her Hound form. She was pretty big, with Silky black fur, and streaks of blonde on her chest. The five of them, shifted and began running. They ran through the forest non stop, and in only a few hours, had already made it to Holly. They all saw how many more Cerberuses were there and how they were outnumbering Holly and her group. With a roar, Sue silenced everyone and caught their attention. "Hmp! It's been about time you've gotten here Sue. We could really use your help." "Well if you would shift into your Hound form, you wouldn't need as much as help." Replied Sue with a smirk. "Wh-what are you doing here Sue?!" Exclaimed a stunned Carl. Sue chuckled and made her way through the bunch, with her Dogs in tow, and stood next to Holly. "Well what does it look like here Carl? I'm here to even the sides. Besides, you mess with my two HBICs, you should know that you'll have to face me." Now, I've spoken to Shelby. Leave now, and I'll spare you the embarrasment of losing your pack. I'm not in a good mood as of now so just do as I say." Carl stood there, contemplating Sue's words but before he could make up his mind, Sue ordered Cassandra to move. With lightening speed that almost matched Sue's, Cassandra was in front of Carl. "Don't think about it too much now Carl or she'll rip you to shreds. Miss July there has been trained by yours truly." explained Sue. Without waisting anymore time, Carl motioned for his pack ans The Warblers to retreat. After being sure that Carl or his men weren't there any longer, Holly finally faced Sue with an upset expressio. "What took you so long? I called to you the minute Santana had told me everything." "Holiday, calm down. I had to get a few things as you can see. Now, what I'd like to know, is where Aubrey is. Is she okay?" "Yes. She's fine. Just some internal bruising but she should be good as new in a few days. We should go check up on the rest in the hospital. I have one of my girls in the hospital in the brink of death. I can't lose her. She's a strong one." Holly said. "Are you talking about that red head? I've heard from my men that she's worth being alpha." Holly nodded and quickly led everyone back to the hospital. Finn carried Rachel and Jessie carried a limping Stacy. The rest managed to walk on their own.

Once they reached the hospital, Sue stormed in the hospital and walked right up to the front desk. "Where's Aubrey Posen?" She asked in a demanding tone. The nurse, scared of Sue's tone, decided not to argue or stall and told her where Aubrey was. Holly then stepped up and with a calmer voice asked, "Can you give me the room where Chloe Beale is in?" The nurse nodded and told her where Chloe was as well. Both Hounds went in and walked through a few halls. "Holly, get Chloe out of here, and take her back to Lima. We're all going back to Lima today. No arguing." Holly nodded and turned into another hall while Sue kept going straight. When she reached Aubrey's room, she barged in and saw a sleeping alpha. "Looks like they really did a number on you hm?" Sue mumbled to herself. She quietly approached the sleeping girl and nudged her till she woke up. "Coach Sue? What are you-" "Nevermind what I'm doing here. I'm taking you back to Lima now. We're all going back. Quinn is already over there with her mate, sandbags. Now don't question and come on." ordered Sue as she took off the few wires that were attached to Aubrey.

While Sue was with Aubrey, Holly made her way into Chloe's room, thinking that the girl was dying, but instead found her all healed, and crying on top of Beca's body while Cynthia Rose just stood there, crying. "Chloe? How is it that you're okay?! You were literatly dying!" "Beca saved me. She passed on her energy and Sky's to me. She's gone Holly!" Cried Chloe. Holly slowly crouched down and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder but the red head brushed it away. "Chloe... We need to get back to Lima. Sue said we need to go back. This battle is finally going to really begin..." "I'm not leaving Beca!" Chloe shouted. Holly gave Cynthia Rose a look and the girl nodded. "Chloe, we'll take Beca's body back. We'll give her a proper burial over there. Wecan't stay here any longer though. Chloe just sat there for afew moments, crying, until she was tired. She finally looked up, and gave a sad nod to the Cerberus alpha and Shuck Hound. "Okay... But I'm taking Beca's body." The other two nodded and they all made their way back into the lobby, withChloe carrying Beca's body. Before anyone could jump up and start asking questions, Sue stepped in with Aubrey and began to explain what they were going to do; which was to go back to Lima, rest up, and begin training before the real battle could start.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter will mainly revolve around Bechloe, and what they will be doing the next two months. Shiits going to go down soon! Lolol.

dont forget to leave a review! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Yayayayay! new chapter! I love writing for this fic. lolol. well, like i said, this chapter will focus on Chloe bringing Beca back, so its all in Chloe's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38

Chloe's POV

So we have to go back to Lima? **Yes ma'am. Santana and Quinn are already over there. Looks like things are finally getting serious. **_You're right Marie. No more games. _I look at Miss Holiday and see she's gathering our pack with the help of Mr. Shue. Cynthia Rose is gathering her Cerberuses, Blaine is gathering up the Aufhockers, and Coach Sue is gathering up the Barguest. I see Ms. Pillsbury and she sees me as well and walks up to me. "Hey cuz." I greet. Before anyone asks, yes, Emma is Marley and my cousin. "Chloe, how are you holding up?" She asks while giving me a side hug since I'm carrying Beca. I give her a sad smile and she looks at me apologetically. "Okay peasants; are you all ready to go? Because I refuse to waist any more time than we already have and I got two Dogs waiting for us in Lima. I'll tell you the plan when we get there. First, we need to get out this damned hospital and somewhere where we can shift." Coach Sue explains. We all agree and head out the hospital, ignoring the stares and whispers from the doctors, nurses, and other people there.

When we get out of the hospital, we go inside an alley, and we all begin to shift, except for Miss Holiday. "Miss Holiday, why aren't you shifting?" I ask. "Because I'm going to place Beca on you after you shift. Then, I will be going my own way… There's one more person that I want to go recruit. He's an Aufhocker though, but I think he will be a good asset to the team, unless Shelby has found him already." Explains Miss Holiday. I nod and begin to shift so Miss Holiday can place Beca on my back. Once she does, she goes to Coach Sue and exchange a few words before Miss Holiday walks away. "Alright maggots! Let's get going! We're going to be running in formation so don't you dare break it! Shuester! You'll be front and center with the Black Beauty and me! Cassandra, Plastic Boy, Emma, and all the beta's present, you'll be guarding our back and sides! Hollow Pelvis's cousin!" "Wait, who's that?" I ask. "You ginger!" Coach Sue barks. "Oh!" "Well you're in the middle since you're carrying a body. Everyone else, around ginger here! Ready! Let's go!" ordered Coach Sue. Not needing to be told twice, we all moved with lightening speed. **So what are we going to do to bring Beca back? **_I don't know Marie, but I have a hunch. I don't think you'll like it though or will agree to it. _**What why? **_I'll tell you when we get back to Lima. _**Wait, what do yo- **I cut Marie's thoughts off and began sprinting. I look to my side and see Marley running next to me. "We can safe her sis. You know that. We'll bring her back." "Thanks Marls." I look ahead again and we're all running through the forest. Since when did we reach the forest? Darn! I need to pay attention.

After a few hours of running, we reach McKinley High. I'm exhausted but I push myself to run until we get to track field. We all shift back to our human selves and collapse on the grass. "Okay, I think you guys deserve to relax before we get to the heavy stuff. Ginger, you're coming with me. Black Beauty, you too." "My name is Cynthia Rose!" Cynthia Rose yelled but shut up when she saw Coach Sue glare at her. "Bring Beca's body as well. I'm also going to need a few more to help in case things get out of hand. Cassandra, Marley… Oh! Somebody get Sandbags! She's inside the school's infirmary. I will be needing her too. Hurry!" Everyone begins to move and do as she says while I lift Beca up and walk after Coach Sue. "Uhmm… Where exactly are we going Coach Sue?" I ask. "Cassandra, make sure the gym is cleared out and set it up for the ritual." Coach Sue says, ignoring my question. Cassandra bows and immediately walks away, probably towards the gym. "Okay ginger, we're going to do the first step into bringing your mate back, which is getting in touch with yours and her dog. I know she saved you by extracting her energy and placing into you. Now, we will do the same thing but we're only using your Dog's energy so you don't die as well. For that, you need your Dog's consent, therefore, you need to speak to Marie. She'll hesitate because you'll tell her she'll die. She might even try to fight you. Whatever you do, think of Beca. That's the only way you can do this. You might feel some unfamiliar energy as well. That will be Sky's and Beca's energy. Use it against Marie if she chooses to fight. Stay strong okay." I stay queit, since I'm really lost now but keep walking. "So... Where are we going?" I ask. "You sure ask a lot of questions ginger." "I like to be aware of what' going on." I reply back. Coach Sue smirks and then says, "The auditorium. it's a good place for you to really focus. You'll be entering your mind and you'l meet your Dog so we need to be in a large room. I don't want you outside cause Marie can run away." By the time Coach Sue was done talking, we had reached the auditorium.

Before we go in, Blaine comes rushing with Santana and Quinn behind them. "You needed me for something Coach Sue?" Santana asked, glancing between Coach Sue and me. "As a matter of fact Sandbags, yes I do. I need you to help me keep Chloe and Marie under control. We're bringing Beca back." "Wait, what?" Quinn asked. "Quinn, I don't want you here because you're still not fully healed. Beca's dead, Santana... we're going to bring her back. Well, Chloe is. We're just going to make sure we keep her controlled." Santana thought about it for a minute and pecked Quinn. Understading Santana's decision, I see Quinn give her a soft smile and then looks to me. "Listen, Chloe, I know we didn't start on a good note, but, I think it's safe to say that we're finally on a good note. Hurt Santana though, you or Marie, and you will face not only my anger, but Lucy's wrath." Woah. Was not expecting that. I compose myself before I finally answer, "I won't. You have nothing to worry about. I just want to bring my mate back." "Okay okay, enough with all this sappiness. Let's get to it Beale. Santana, come on." With that, the three of us went inside the gym. **I'm nervous Chloe. What are we going to do? **_You'll know soon Marie. I just beg of you to not fight me..._ I'm pretty nervous to how Marie will react once I do tell her._  
_

I step inside and Coach Sue walks me to the stage. Santana stays down by in the first row, waiting for orders. "So Ginger, what you're goin to do is medidate. Focus alright? Once you tap your Dog's mind, you'll be able to see her. After that, try to talk to her. She might resist. Your job is to have full control of her energy. Remember, you have Cerberus in you because of Beca. Use it. Santana and I will be here to make sure you don't unconsciously shift and try to run ammuck." I nod in understandment and sit in the middle of the stage. Before closing my eyes, I see Santana in front of me and feel Coach Sue somewhere behind.

I let myself got lost in my mind until I can feel Marie and I tap into her mind. **So** **what's going on Chloe? **_I'm bringing Beca back, but to do that, I need your__energy Marie. _**Wait, that would mean I would no longer be here Chloe! **_I know Marie. You think I want to lose you? This is for our mate Marie! What if it was your choice- _**No! There has to be another way Chloe! I won't be with Sky if you do this! **Great... Looks like I'm going to "convince her." Marie snarls at me as she begins to get in a pouncing position. Shit! I just realized I can't shift here because I'm in her mind. Marie leaps but I take a few steps back. She tries to swipe at me and I fall back. How the hell am I supposed to win, if I can't even shift into Marie's form?! I roll to the side when Marie jumps forward and I crawl away. **Chloe, you can't keep me from Sky! **Wait! That's it! Sky! I have Cerberus energy in me! After a few minutes of doing my best to avoid getting hurt by Marie, I'm beginning to feel worn out. She seems confident in winning this battle but I know what I have to do... I'm just too tired now... Marie charges at me and I'm too slow. I feel a sting on my shoulder and I hiss in pain. Well, it's now or never. Ignoring the pain on my shoulder, I barely manage to kick Marie off and I get up on wobbly feet. I begin to focus really hard until I feel something unknown. I feel my body growing warmer but I keep focusing on that unknown feeling in me. The feeling gets stronger and stronger and once I'm sure I can hold on, I grasp into what I guess is Beca's energy and I instantly begin to shift. What the- **How did you manage to shift?! I'm your dog! **_Beca stored her and__Sky's energy in ME. _I can feel Marie losing confidence but she still refuses to give up her energy. Oh well... I guess I have to do this the hard way, even though I don't want to hurt her... We begin to run at each other and this new found energy gives me the advantage. I crouch down right when we're in front of each other and i jump up. Bringing her on her back, I place my paws on her shoulders and I but at her. She whimpers and I do my best to ignore her cries and begun to inhale her energy. Ignoring her protests, I dig my claws into Marie's shoulders more and she stops fighting. **Just... Just promise to always keep them safe Chloe... **I feel myself beginning to tear up but I nod and keep inhaling her energy. "I promise." I say outloud hen she begins to fade away.

I wake up to see Santana holding me down. "What the hell? Santana?" Santana carefully gets off me and Coach Sue grabs me from the back of my neck. "Sandbags, you know ginger well enough. Is it her or her dog?" I look at Santana confused while she looks at me with a smile. "It's her alright. She did it." Coach Sue lets me go and I get back up. "Okay so why was I pinned to the floor?" "Long story short, you shifted into a Cerberus mixed with Shuck and you almost attacked us. Which is why Santana here was holding you down. Now let's get to te gym. We need to do this as quickly as possible. You should already know what to do. The Cerberus in you will know. Now, I have to go do some stuff. I'll be back tomorrow. Sandbags, you're no longer in need. Cassandra will be waiting for you in the gym." Before Santana and I could say anything, Coach Sue left. Both of us stared at each other and only shrugged as we got out of the auditorium, where Blaine, Quinn, and Marley were waiting. "Marley? What are you doing here?" I ask when she tackles me into a hug. "Emma told me what you're going to do. Just be careful. Please Chlo..." I smile and hug her back. I see Santana in the arms of Quinn and they give me a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine Marls. I just have to do this for Beca. If anything does go wrong though, stick with Kitty. I trust you in her arms. Santana, Quinn, if something goes wrong, please watch over my little sister." "Everything will go well Chloe, but for your reassurance, we'll lways watch over your sister." Quinn said.

I guve them all a hug and make my way to the gym. I'm really scared something will go wrong, but I can't afford to be negative. When I reach the doors to the gym, I take a deep breath, and open the doors. The lighting isn't very bright but I can still see. I see Beca in the middle of the gym, and Cassandra on one end. "So I take it you managed to get your Dog's energy since your hear." Cassandra said. I nodded and she stood up. "Well, let's get started. Master Sylvester explained everything to me already. I'm just here to make sure all goes well and none of you get hurt. You can start this when you're ready. I'll be over here on the end." I nodded again and approached my mate's body. I kneeled down and cradled her upper body to my chest. I gathered all of Marie's energy into the pit of my stomach and let it get warmer and warmer. "Beca... Come back to me... Please... I know you can still come back... You're not gone yet..." I feel myself tearin up again when I get no response. I lay her back diwn and I lay my head on her stomach. "What do I have to do?" Then, without thinking, I feel my new cerberus energy blending with Marie's energy. I then kiss her forehead, a small glow on her forehead. I kiss her nose, her cheeks, and her body begins to get color again. I lift her upper torso again and I pull her as close as I can. I'm in tears by now but I don't let go. I kiss her head and she feels warmer. I lift her chin and can feel the shallow breathing she's doing. "That's it. Come back to me Beca. You can do it." Her eyebrows slightly scrunch up and she stops breathing. I take a deep breathe before I move in and take her lips with mine. Opening her mouth, I let the energy leave my body and flow into her. A few seconds go by and I get no response from her. Determined to bring my lover back, I start blowing the enrgy to her. All of a sudden, I feel Beca's fingers entangle themselves in my hair. Wait a minute... When did... I snap my eyes open and pull away. "Beca?!" I get a tired and lazy smirk in response. Beca then opens her eyes and i see her beautiful grey blue eyes. "Oh my god! You came back!" I cried out. "Of course I did babe." Beca says. I lean in again and kiss her with as much passion as I can muster and she pulls me in closer when I thought it was impossible. I wrap my arms around her neck and lean over her as she goes under my shirt and starts doing minstrations on my stomach. I moan into her mouth and she responds with gripping my waist and attacking my neck. I pull her head in and I moan out loud when all of a sudden... "As much as I'd like to get a free show, I think you two should wait before you're in total privacy. Don't you agree?" Cassandra said, clearing her throat. Beca groans in protest but gets up when I get off her. "I guess we can wait a bit." she grumbles. "Ooh! Let's tell everyone that you're alive again!" I say excitedly and start running towards the exit. "Sure thing Red."

* * *

Beca's alive! It's about time am I right?! Lolol. We're almost coming to the end of this story as well! Ommg. i lowkey dont wantto end it. Lol. Only about 3 chapters left for this fic. Ommmg. Lol. Well, all good things must come to an end right? Thanks to all of you who have been reading it and are still patiently waiting for the story to be complete! Follow and Review! :)


	39. Chapter 39

Heyyy you readers! Im back with the next chapter! this chapter will mainly be about what's going on in the 2 month time the gang has to get prepped up for the final battle... Aannndddd there might be a sexy time... Or two... Lolol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39

Santana's POV

After Chloe went into the gym, we all decided to wait outside. By all, I mean Kitty, Marley, Blaine, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Quinn, and me. We were all worried and a bit scared in howthings would turn out. I layed my head on Quinn's shoulder and saw Marley pull Kitty closer to her. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the older Fabray and she stood up in front of all four of us. "So, you and the Aufhocker alpha huh?" Aubrey asks. I can feel Quinn's nervousness and I calm her by kissing her cheek. "It's okay mi amor." I whisper. Quinn nods and looks back to her sister. "Yes, me and Santana. She is my mate and I am hers. Is there a problem with that?" Aubrey stays quiet and her gaze and quietness begins to make me uncomfortable when she suddenly chuckles. We give her a confused look and she only smiles. "It's funny. I told you to stay away from the Aufhockers and it turns out your mate is an Aufhocker. Not only that, but it turns out that your mate is the alpha!" She laughs and shakes her head. "So, is this your way of approving me or do I need to get ready to shift?" I think outloud. I can feel Quinn smile and Aubrey only shakes her head. "No need to shift. I'm not going to get between you two. Besides, my sister here told me you helped save me. So I have to thank you for that." We both stare at each other and nod in respect as alphas and she turns to Marley and Kitty. I try to hold my laughter in when I see both girls' faces. They look like they're about to shit some bricks!

"So you have something you want to tell me Kitty?" Aubrey asked with a stern tone but I could see the playfullness in her glare. "Uhmm... Yeah.. I do actually. Marley's my mate..." Kitty said in a tiny voice. Aubrey and I shared a look and we began to laugh. "Uhm, am I missing something?" Kitty asked. Quinn shook her head and pushed Kitty closer to Marley. "She's just messing with you Kit-Cat. She knows Marley's your mate. She is Chloe's sister after all. And her and Aubrey are best friends." We all laughed at Kitty's pout when the doors to the gym suddenly opened. We all stood up and waited for someone to step out. "Well, looks like we were able to bring the midget back from the underwolrd." Cassandra said as she stepped out of the gym followed by a happy as fuck Chloe and a tired looking Beca. I quickly ran up to Beca and tackled her with a hug while Aubrey hugged Chloe. "Thank god Chlo was able to bring you back Beca." I say. "Yeah, I'm glad she was able to as well." We pulled away and we all hugged the two of them and told them how happy we were when Cassandra decided to interrup our small celebration. "This is getting to sappy for me, so I'm just going to interrupt it. Master Sylvester won't be back until tomorrow, so I suggest you all get a good night's rest since tomorrow, we'll start the real training." We all agree and Cassandra goes to talk with the rest, leaving us in the halls. "Now what?" Quinn asks. "I don't know about you guys but me and Chloe are going. I'm tired for reasons I don't even know and I want to nap with Chloe." Beca yawned while pulled Chloe away. "I want to go to breadsticks." Marley said. Kitty smiled at her and took her by the hand. "Well looks like we'll be going to breadsticks. Aubrey want to come with? You can come too Blaine, and Cythia Rose." They all nodded and left, leaving Quinn and me alone. "So what do you want to do mi amor?" I ask.

"I have something in mind..." Quinn says with a playful smirk. "and what's that?" I husk out. She answers by pressing me against the wall. "I think it's better if we take this somewhere where people won't just walk in." "Lets go back to the nurse's office? I still have the key." I say, already leading her there. She nods and we quickly run to the nurse's. I had barely opened the door when Quinn carefully pushed me in and closed the door. "Impatient much?" I smirk. She responds with a grunt and next thing I know, is that she's attacking my lips. I can feel Snix and Diabla wanting to say something but I block them out. I wrap my arms around Quinn and she easily picks me up. She pushes me against the wall again and I wrap my legs around her. "Mi amor... Just put me on the bed." I moan out when I feel her member throug. Her pants. I pull her shirt off and she does the same to me and we moan when I feel her toungue battling with mine. "I love you baby." Quinn whispers as her hands wander over my body. "Y yo a ti (And I do too)." I rip off her bra when she somehow managed to pull my shirts off, leaving my only in my underwear. I go to unzip her pants but she grabs my wrist with her free hand. "This is only about you San." She tells me. Before I can question her, she walks to the bed in the room, still carrying me, and carefully lays me down. Her hands and lips are all over my body and I can't take it anymore and whine. She ignores what I want though and keeps carressing my body. "Quinn, I now you love me and everything, shit! I can feel it with all the teasing and everything your doing to me right now, but I NEED YOU!" I huff out. I hear Quinn chuckle and rests her head on my lower stomach. "Impatient much?" She mocks. I grunt ad rock my hips up and she finally gives in. She pulls my underwear down and teases me with her fingers. I look at her and see her working her way down. She kisses my thighs and flicks her toungue against my folds. Fuck, I think I just died. I moan when she takes one finger and feels how wet I am. "Mi amooorrr..." I whine. She chuckles again but finally gives me the pleasure I was fucking whining for. She sucks on my clit oh so well and I feel my eyes begin to roll back. I try to rock my hips up but she holds my waist down. "Quinn!" I yell. She mumbles a not yet and it vibrates through my core and I moan loudly. I get so into the feeling of just her toungue when I then let out a short gasp when she sticks two fingers in me. "Holy fuck Q!" I gasp. She keeps sucking on my clit while moving her fingers in me. "Harder Q..." I moan. She sticks another finger in and I feel myself at my peak. She finally lets go of my waist and I rock my hips against her fingers and face. I feel a clenching feeling on my lower stomach and before I know it, I'm shouting Quinn's name and a whole bunch of fucks. I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breathe while Quinn is sucking me dry. I can't take anymore and I softly push at her shoulders and mumble, "No more Q..." She looks at me sith a smile and grabs my clothes. She helps me dress up and puts her shirt on before joining me on the bed. I lay my head on her chest and she wraps her arm around me. "Thank you mi amoor..." I yawn out. "Your welcome." She whispers before I knock out...

Beca's POV

"I don't know about you guys but me and Chloe are going. I'm tired for reasons I don't even know and I want to nap with Chloe." I told them when Quinn asked. Chloe smiled at me and we quickly left McKinley High. "So where are we going babe?" Chloe asked. "Home. No one should be home. Dad is never home." I say. She hums in response and we quietly and calmly make our way to my house. About fifteen minutes later, we finally get to the house and I unlock the door. "Are you really tired Bec?" "Yeah. I don't even know why. You don't have to sleep if you don't want to. I was just hoping yoi could at least cuddle with me for a while." I say before yawning out. I walk to my room, with Chloe right behind me. I kick off my shoes and jump to bed and see Chloe smirking at me. "I thought bad ass Mitchell didn't cuddle." She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and grunt while patting the spot next to me. "I only make exceptions for my mate." She joins me in bed and spoons me. We stay quiet for a while, just laying like that when she decided to speak up. "Am I really your mate Beca?" I turn around in her arms and peck her lips. "Let me show you that you are my mate." I say before attacking her lips with a bruising kiss. She moans in response and I run my hands down her sides. "I think I'd like that very much." She breathes out before tugging at my shitt. I quickly pull my shirt off and she follows too. "You're beautiful Chloe." I whisper before ravishing her neck.

She moans again and I feel myself losing it. I rip her bra off and she gasps as the cold wind hits her perky breats. I push my leg between hers and press it against her core and she moans again, but louder. "Jesus Christ Beca!" She breathes out. I smirk and get more confident in what I'm doing. This is my first time after all. I then bring one hand and give her unattended breast some attention while I lick and suck on the other. Her hands go to my hair and she presses me closer to her. "I love you Chloe." I whisper when my hand goes down to her jeans. I look at her for permission and instead of nodding or telling me to keep going, she unbuttons and unzips her own jeans and pushes my hand down. "Well someone's being blunt." I smirk. She grunts and husks out, "I need you know Beca. I'm really turned on and all this teasing is driving me insane!" I chuckle but do as she tells me and run a finger through her folds. I moan at how wet she is and pull my fingers out to taste her. "Tasty..." I comment before my fingers go back into her sweet core. "Mmmff! Becaa!" She gasps. I push out incredibly slow and push back in at a slow pace. Her hips begin to rock with my pace and I can already feel her coming close. I then stick another finger and quicken my pace. She moans louder and I attack her mouth once again. Before we know it, she's coming with a sultry moan and my name and collapses. "Holy fuck..." She breathes out. I chuckle and lay next to her. "Now do you believe me?" I ask. She nods and quickly moves to straddle me. "Now it's your turn." She says. She softly kisses me and quickly unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off, along with my underwear. I stare at her in complete awe while she takes off her jeans and underwear too. She then lays on me and I feel myself getting even more wet and turned on than I already am. "Damn Chloe!" I mumble. She giggles but then moans when our cores touch and she begins to rock her hips against mine. I open my legs so I could feel her more and shit I'm going to explode! We're both frantically thrusting when she suddenly stops. "Chloeee!" I protest but she just smiles. "I want to taste you." She says and I can't help but moan when I see her go down on me. Without any warning, she sticks her toungue in me and I gasp out. "Shiitt! Keeo going Chlo!" She hums in response and I buck my hips on her face. She grabs my waist and pushes me down, making her toungue to deeper into me. Fuck I'm in heaven. I can feel myself getting close but I do my best to hold my orgasm off. I start moaning louder when she brings her fingers in as well and rubs my folds, spreading the wetness. I'm bucking into her face wildy, and she then pinches my clit and I lose myself. "Ch-Chloeee!" I yell as I come. I arh my back and Chloe doesn't stop sucking me until I come down from my high. She comes back up with a big toothy smile on her face and I return it with a lazy grin. "I love you Beca." "Hmm... I love you too Chloe..."

No One's POV

The next day, everyone was up at eight in the morning, already waiting for Coach Sue in the track field. After waiting for about an hour or so, Coach Sue finally arrived. "Thought we weren't goig to be with your presence today Coach." Santana said with a sarcastic tone. Coach Sue rolled her eyes at the Latina and decided to not comment back. "Alright, listen here maggots! We got two months to prepare ourselves for what may be the battle of our lives. From what my resources have told me, Shelby has Carl on her side. I need to know now, will the Aufhocker pack and Cerberus pack here be loyal to their Hounds? Their alphas? Or me?" The two packs looked at each other before discussing with their own packs. Santana stepped up first and said, "I'm not forcing any of my pack members to chose a side but if you decide to side with Corcoran, you better run now because I won't think twice when we face each other again." They all looked at Blaine and gave him a nod. He then looked to Santana and Coach Sue and sloke for everyone else. "As your beta, I'll always side with you Santana. The rest of us will stand with you." Santana smiles at her pack proudly and nods at Blaine. Coach Sue then looks to the Cerberus pack present and Beca steps up. "Although I don't have my Dog anymore, I still feel energh in me. After talking with the pack here though, they requested and asked me to take back my role as alpha, which I gladly accept. We all also agree that we're not changing our minds on staying as we are and bringing our Hound down." "Alright. Then it's settled. Holly should be coming back soon. When she does, we will begin the serious training. For now, you all need to work on your damn cardio! Now give me fifty laps around the track field!"

* * *

Ahh typical Sue... Making them suffer even if its just to get in shape. Lololol.

Next chapter will be a quick overview of what they did during the teo month training and the beginning of the battle! Only about two or three more chapters and this story will be done! Ommgg. Lolol. Well, Follow and Review! :)

or no update for you all!


End file.
